


Breathe with Me

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Butsuma is shit, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Senju Tobirama, Hashirama is not a good brother, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Tajima is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Her brother will have his village, even if it cost her everything that is her. For her brother's smile, she endured their father's eyes and touches. For her brother's dreams, she would endure this farce of marriage. Even if Madara turns out to be just like another man, just like her father, she would do her duties. For her brother and the children, Tobirama will bury her secret and never look back.
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 258
Kudos: 846





	1. Deep inside the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into these deep waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944841) by [coudric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coudric/pseuds/coudric). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song is 'Sorrow Song' by Lim Jae Bum.
> 
> This story contained past child abuses that will be mentioned many times. Read on your own risk, because this one burns. Tag is under work.

She hates her long hair, it hard to maneuver and a weakness she would rather not flaunt around.

_Snip._

She hates that its silvery white, unlike her brother’s black hair which made it easier to hide within the shadow.

_Snip._

She hates her red eyes, the color of blood and death.

_Snip._

She hates that she is born woman, because her father is Senju Butsuma.

 _Snip_.

It should be enough, she thought. It’s short enough for someone to pass her for a male, although it is too neat for her taste. She would need to chop it around to make it spiky and wild, like a shinobi boy would have. And the bangs, she hates anija’s straight bangs but without one, she feels weird and open.

She needs to ask cousin Kyouka to do the rest, for now, she put the scissor away and starts collecting the fallen strands onto the spread linen. To throw it away would be a waste, she could use it for seal making later. Anija’s chakra is moving closer and faster with each step, perhaps he brings good news with him.

“Tobirama!” she closed her eyes as he makes his entry without permission, long giving up on scolding her brother for it. “Tobirama, we are—huh?” she turned her body to the side, facing her brother and mentioned him to close the door. He did effortlessly without turning around and stood frozen, roaming his eyes over her new shape.

“You cut your hair?” Hashirama asked, watching his sister continues to gather her hair onto the linen, she should have cut it on top of the linen. “Why?” he asked cautiously, his sister is not outspoken and rarely responds to personal question. The white-haired stop in her track and raised her head, staring ahead at nothing in particular.

“Change of image, I guess,” she said in a bored tone, as if it should be obvious to him. Hashirama frowns at the answer but let it pass by, it’s not his business what she does with her hair. “What do you need, anija?” she asked, reaching for a red ribbon on the dresser next to the mirror and tied up the gathered hair.

Her brother blinked, remembering his purpose for coming here, “you need to clean up, we are pushing up the ceremony to tonight. You know what to do,” without waiting for her respond, the older left the room. Tobirama stares at where her brother was standing and answered to the now empty and too cold bedroom.

“Yes, anija.”

* * *

The formal Senju garb is stifling and clashed against her colors, green yukata that gradients to grey at the end with ivory haori over it. It’s made to accommodate a shinobi’s movements, but she prefers her casual black high neck shirt and black pants. If war is to break out, all she need is to put armor over it.

Eyes follow her movements; they didn’t bother to hide their distaste at her new look or the whispers around her. She is used to this, reacting to them would only create another conflict she wishes to avoid, now there is no Butsuma to cover for her. The whispers stop instantly when her brother stepped out of the main house.

Hashirama’s chakra has always been warm and powerful but suffocating, she had practiced this many times before, never once doubt her brother’s ability. She steps forward, their people wait expectantly and excitedly behind her. She took out a scroll, her brother nodded at her.

“The stars shall be our witness, the moon shall be our judge. Make your vow, Senju Hashirama,” she repeated the words she practiced since long ago.

“Senju Butsuma’s first son, Senju Hashirama vow to the moon and stars, my arms will be the swords that cut through our enemies, my back will be the shield that protects the young and the weak. With my blood as the seal, I promise to bring peace upon our clan.” She hears the murmurs behind her, their chakras are confused and agitated.

She unrolls the scroll, “We take your words and named you the clan head, Senju Hashirama. May your guidance bring forth safety and power for the clan.” Another larger scroll appeared on top of the one on her hands, and Hashirama took it. He smiles as he shows it to the whole clan.

Tobirama rolled up the scroll and turns back to the people, “and now we celebrate.” Cheers and laughter break the silence and their cousins starts to circle around the new clan head, giving him celebratory hugs and words. She bumped her hand against her brother’s quietly, and he bumped back.

* * *

Hours later, when the moon is approaching its humble resting time, Tobirama enter her brother’s room. The compound is silent, the celebratory party was long over. But both of them are too weary to sleep, for different reasons. He nodded at her tiredly, and she took the seat across him.

“What is it, Tobirama?” her brother’s posture is slacked from exhaustion, she ponders if she should have brought it up after his rest.

“It’s regarding the vow you made, anija,” his eyes stray to the side, that’s all the proof she needs to know he did it knowingly.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it,” he said, not meeting her eyes.

She suppressed a sigh but allow her brows to frowns, “peace is a good thing to wish for. But I hope you have long grown out of your childish dream, now you’re the clan head—”

“Tobirama, I know what I’m doing,” he finally meets her eyes, jaded brown stares at her coldly as she stared back with the same intensity.

“Do you? Can I trust you not to throw yourself again at that Uchiha and closes your eyes as your people dies on his blade?” she should have worded it better, her brother’s heart is fragile and easily torn.

“Tobirama!” she didn’t flinch when he raised his voice, she had been through worse with their father. But she relents when he sighed wearily, “please, we’ve been through this. Just, won’t you trust me, sister? I know you’re anxious because father is no longer with us, but we must move on. I’m doing this for the clan, for the children.”

But she flinched this time; indeed, she is anxious, but not for the reason he is thinking of. She woke up at night, searching for her father’s chakra, afraid that he has somehow come back to life. She tried not to relish her nightmares in her dreams, by tiring herself out with training and learning. She pushes away her cousin Touka but keep her close enough to watch.

“It is not my intention to make you doubt my trust in you, anija. Forgive me,” she pulls back and bows her head until it levels with her shoulders. Hashirama frowns but he pushed down the guilt and let his hand found her shoulder. She raised her head and he tried not to look away from that cold red eyes.

“It’s late, we need rest,” he tried to dismiss her as gentle as he could, but his cold unfeeling sister doesn’t care either way. “Good night, Tobirama.”

“Good night, anija.”

* * *

Peace doesn’t fall down the sky into your waiting arms, you must fight and endure for it. Tobirama learned not to dream of the impossible, she prefers to keep herself within the reality and possibilities. If her brother won’t try to stay grounded, she will watch over his back as he flew as high as he could. Even if he’s leaving her behind.

She pours her time and efforts to complete the draft, as perfect as she could. Anija might not even use it, but he could learn from it, because she knows her brother know nothing about drafting a treaty or what to expect from building a village. She writes and draws and plans; conditions her clan would demand and require, plans of joint market, examples of marriage arrangements and their profits, and much more.

The more she pours into her planning and draft of treaties, the less she talks to her brother or cousins. As her image of village start to take a shape on black and white, the less she spends her time outside the battle or her room. They still fought together, protect their clan together, and that’s enough for her.

Because in that image of a village, there is no place for her.

* * *

Her nightmares are vivid, she thought she would be used to it, she endured the reality for six years after all. But she still woke up gasping and afraid, sometimes she wished her brother would come and soothe her pain. Sometimes she tried to let herself seek her brother’s kindness. But she is a shinobi who endures.

The battles made it easier, she could lose herself to the fight and blood rush. Her chakra and body are not bind nor chained down, she had full control of herself. Uchiha Izuna is a worthy opponent, her gender never mattered to him, only her clan name does. He never underestimates her nor belittle her, he fought with his live on the plate as she does.

Perhaps if she has to choose, she might choose him as her husband.

* * *

She overestimated herself again, taking on mission after another mission without letting her body to rest is not helping the clan or her brother. Touka told her angrily when she woke up in pain, cradling her broken arm from a fight against the shinobi from estranged Kaguya clan. She was forced to bed rest for two weeks; her brother only visits her once.

She walks around the compound after she was cleared, her room is too cold and big when she’s unable to focus on her projects. She heard the whispers again; she knows the spoken words behind her backs. Cold, ruthless, demon, unfeeling, monster; she tried to be proud of her well-known title across the continent, it’s a show of power against their enemies.

But when her brother spoke those same words to her, clearly disapproving the way she fights and torn down her enemies, Tobirama only let her head hang in silent. She wanted to be what her brother wanted from her; a kind, loving woman who bring joy to her family. Sometimes she felt bad for her brother, he would live happier with that one Uchiha as his brother.

She allows her legs to brought her to the small clearing at the edge of their compound where her younger brothers and father laid to rest. She has long grown numb to the grieves and sorrows, there is no time and place for them when they’re fighting a war. A war with no end in sight, a life where tomorrow might never come.

Father’s grave is still too wet, too unnatural, she kept checking and searching for his chakra. But he is dead and could never come back to hurt her. She must put the past behind, her brother had enough on his hands, there is no need to make him worry about her more than he already is.

 _Of course he is worried about her, they only have each other left._ She will not doubt her brother’s love for her. She feels her brother’s chakra flickering about in her room and decided she walks enough for the day. Her eyes glances briefly at her father’s grave and she bit down the bile writhing inside her, wishing to be acknowledged.

“You better rot in hell.”

* * *

The Uchiha has been quiet lately, their cousins brought it up repeatedly to her brother. They insisted that Hashirama should send spies to check on them, however her brother rejected the idea. Her eldest cousin Rou was waiting for her when she come back from the healer, regular check up to make sure her bone is healing well.

“You’re the clan heir, your words held power. If your brother is still too soft, then you must be the steel that won’t bend,” he said, after her brother rejected his offer to spy on the Uchiha. He wasn’t the first, Kyouka had brought up her concern regarding their clan head before. The clan are wary, unsure where he put his loyalty.

She sends them home, made them promise to never sprout such nonsense ever again. Her brother is a dreamer, but he would never put the children on the war path. Everything he does is for the children and their future, a contrast to their father who put the clan’s interest on the pedestal regardless whose life they must sacrifice.

Her brother is too soft and too caring, but he has Tobirama to fill in his weakness. She will not tolerate their whispered words about her brother. If they are wary of the Uchiha, she will deal with it. If they are doubting her brother’s loyalty, she will show them the depth of his trust and loyalty towards their clan.

* * *

“Uchiha Tajima is dying,” she said it like a casual patrol report, Hashirama choked out his tea. She took the wipe towel next to the tea and give it to her brother. While he wipes his face and clothes, Tobirama took another towel and clean off the tea droplets. Her brother has always been messy eater, they learned to prepares easy to wash towels with his food.

“This, is the good news?” her brother looks at her with wide dumbfounded eyes. She tends to skip over necessity and right into the heart of the problem, which her brother has complained that made her seems harsh and rude. But what opener would be appropriate for this conversation?

“Is it not, anija? The death of the person that leads our strongest enemy, it should be a reason for celebration. As they celebrated father’s death,” she would know, the day they buried their father, she sensed the joy and excitement from the Uchiha. They were mingling together, chakras moving in frantic unpredictable movement as they lost themselves to liquors.

Hashirama shook his head disapprovingly and she braced herself for another hours of lecture about death, but he chooses to said other things instead. “Tell me you did not sent someone to spy on the Uchiha, because that means you disobeyed me, Tobirama,” his body is relaxed and welcoming, but his chakra is leashing out almost painfully for her.

She clenched her fist and allow his chakra to brush against her chakra, backing down would worsen his brother’s misunderstanding. “That would be waste of resources and time, when I could sense it from here, anija.” Her brother blinks in surprise before choking out gibberish words.

Ah, obviously her brother wouldn’t know the extent of her sensing ability, it was something she found out just recently. “Tobirama, are you implying that you could sense death? I know you’re capable to sense the loss of chakra but dying is different from the death itself. You can tell when someone is dying?”

Her brother squinted his eyes as he swims in confusion, and she nodded. “Sensing is, in a way, molding your chakra against the nature. By spreading my chakra outside my body onto the ground, air and water, I could feel the chakra living in them. Living being’s chakra moves continuously, I sense them by colliding my chakra with theirs.

I found out, that human’s chakra moves differently under influences. However, we were taught only about the effects of genjutsu, it was a priority to learn when we’re fighting against the Uchiha. Anija’s healing ability has so much room to explore, I tried to apply the same theory from your mokuton’s healing to myself.”

She paused to let her brother’s brain catch up, there is no steam coming out from his brain, good sign. She poured another cup of tea for him and didn’t wait for him to finish as she continues, “I found out another way of sensing, by limiting the area to a single target, I could sense in deeper details.

Since I know it would bore anija out, I will leave out the specific details. I also write those in the report about the medic’s advanced trainings. Putting those aside, I was curious about the effect of yin and yang theory if applied to my sensing. The Nara from whom I learned the yin control, has long history with a certain unique clan.

Those clan has the ability to transfer their mind to take over someone else’s, by adjusting the yin and yang with their chakra. I received advice about the nature of my chakra and tried to enhance it with yin and yang control like those clan. It worked, in a way, my sense was broadened and detailed. I could almost see color with my sense alone.

Then I realized I could sense flaw within a person’s chakra. I tried to see if I could find a flaw within sharingan without moving from within the compound.” Her brother’s mouth turned into thin line, and she looked away from his displeased look. “I didn’t find anything about sharingan, it couldn’t be that easy. But I found something within Uchiha Tajima.

Two chakra points, flickering off and on repeatedly without sure pattern. His chakra’s movement is slower compared to the other Uchiha. At one point, his chakra didn’t flow to his legs and stopped around his abdomen. I’ve been observing him for a week, it’s safe to say his chakra is not synchronizing with his body. Without further diagnosis, I couldn’t determine how long he has left.”

Her brother’s face brightens and a small smile creeps into his face, “then I am the first person you told this?” She nodded affirmatively, it should be obvious, her brother is the head of their two-person family and their clan. There should be no one else she prioritizes but her brother, aside from the children.

“Tobirama, do you understand what you just did?” his tone is neither resentful nor criticizing, she is unsure of what she should understand of. She chooses to tilt her head to the side, to indicate her puzzlement. Hashirama shuffles his knees so he is kneeling in front of his sister, he put both of his hands on her shoulder.

“If we bring this information to Madara, to the Uchiha, we could bargain for a cease fire!” she scowled and pushed him away roughly, he stumbles for a bit but quickly regain his posture. “No, listen, Tobirama! If Madara didn’t know about his father’s condition, giving them this information would be proof of our goodwill.

If the Uchiha knows about their clan head’s condition, by surrendering this information and promise of secrecy, we could show them our good intention. Either way, we could bargain for a cease fire!” will her brother ever stop dreaming, trying to grasp the far away dream?

However, she couldn’t put him down as she would normally. She decided to support her brother’s dreams and she would see it come true before she joined her younger brothers. Her brother will dream and leads the way while she draws up the grounds in which he would walk without anyone or anything to stand in his path.

“Anija, there are many flaws in your reasoning. First, to ensure the ceasefire, we must ‘surrender’ this information to someone with power and status, which would be either Uchiha Tajima himself or his heir. Second, to gain their trust, we cannot leave out the how you get this information. Which mean, I would need to elaborate, and I refused to give them insight of our skills.”

Her brother jutted out his lower lip as he storms his brain. The answer to the first one is easy; she knows her brother and Uchiha Madara’s secret rendezvous continues up to this day, albeit it’s scarce these days. She was the one who helped him, innocently mentioned his father’s curiosity to his whereabouts when he would disappear for hours, spending days by the riverside.

She pretends not to know who he was with, casually mentioning about the third boy that was hiding away behind the bush, spying on them. She endures her nightmares as she purposely led their father’s attention away from her brother. It was harder to pretend when she was younger, still afraid of her father’s eyes and touches.

But Hashirama always returned in a good mood and with giant smiles, for him, she could endure anything. However, her brother has no idea of her involvement nor her awareness of his secret dangerous rendezvous. She will wait until her brother brings it up to her by himself.

The second, perhaps, she will leave it to her brother. He has ways with words, it would be easier to let the Uchiha thinks he was the one who recognized Uchiha Tajima’s condition. They believed her brother is capable to talk and manipulates all trees in his sight. Another rumor of his extraordinary ability would do good for their clan.

“Tobirama, I know you have an idea,” her brother’s trust in her intelligent is always appreciated. She blinked slowly and the words easily rolled out of her tongue. Her brother’s smiles as she explains and elaborates, was a reward she would not share with anyone.

* * *

“The death of Uchiha Tajima would bring an end to his generation and mark the new era. Just like we left behind our ideology of sending children to war when we buried father. His death would create a rift between his generation and Uchiha Madara’s, it would made it easier to achieve peace with it, anija.”

Her brother is whining, again, when Madara did not answer his plea for peace and collaboration. The Uchiha agreed to cease fire, but not the peace his brother dreams of. The other in their clan understand, collaboration and peace would mean to forgive and forget the past. None of them are quite ready for such big steps.

That was the reason she first brought up Uchiha Tajima’s condition to her brother, to help him build a bridge and cross the gap in one step. She didn’t count his foolishness to stand equal with his kindness, one of a kind indeed. She let her mind wanders, paying no mind to her brother’s continuous monologues.

Soon, it would be a year since they buried their father. She still has trouble with nightmares, but it’s easier now. They should hold a vigil for him, even if it’s not in their custom, because the death must be left behind. He was shit for a father, but as a leader, he was beloved by their clan.

Her brother was silent when she asked, his face turned sour at the reminder of their father. He said no, told her to never mention it to him again and she simply nodded. She understands his hostility towards their father, the clan might demand them to hold a vigil, to show tribute for the deceased. But she could shut them down easily.

Their financial situation has not changed with the cease-fire, they do not have much to spare since winter just passed. The only thing that changed was the declining number of dying children.

“There must be something, someway. Unless we secure the peace, this ceasefire will fall sooner or later. War is bound to happen without something to bind us together. Will you help me, Tobirama?” her brother gently took her hands, his smile is ever loving, she wishes she could drown herself in her brother’s warmth protection.

“Always, anija.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not completed, I don't really have idea where this is going and it's really hard to write. Go read 'Into these deep water' by coudric if you haven't. It's brilliant and heart-wrenching.


	2. Tick Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'Rising Hope' by LiSA.
> 
> Thank you for the comment, kudos and bookmarks!

Lately she hasn’t been sure of anything. Her brother was meeting that Uchiha again, in secret. She didn’t confront him about it. He knows she could sense them, maybe he thought she doesn’t care, as long as he comes back alive. Maybe he might be waiting for her to say anything first.

She met several Uchiha few times since the ceasefire began, both sides standing cautiously until the other side is out of their perimeters. The Uchiha are still wary, especially around her and Touka. It would be insulting if they’re not, regardless of the promises between the clan written in black and white.

However, Uchiha Izuna just threw himself out of the loop. He was deliberately avoiding her, unlike his usual confident and sarcastic self. She thought he would still throw his tongue at her, a few back to back insults regarding her pathetic water dragon or other things they had thrown at each other before.

The boy had left in haste as soon as his eyes laid on her, he refused to engage in a verbal battle she started. What she feels about this situation is complicated. Now that he is not openly sabotaging her everytime she left the compound, her missions ended quietly calm and peaceful.

And yet without a competent rival as her punching target, her stress continues to pile up. She has long forgone rest for the sake of perfecting the village her brother would stand upon. And now, a year after her nightmare was buried six feet under, her body is unable to handle the stress anymore.

She woke up to persistent soft knocking on her door, her eyes were blurry and her thought jumbles around as she forces her body to sit straight. Her brother made apologetic smiles at her, but enter her room nonetheless, never with her permission. His eyes never left hers, seems like he is not here to check on her.

Her gaze fell on her blanket, she feels horrible, she is being selfish again. That is not allowed, father would punish her if he was alive. Her brother coughed and she turned her attention back to him. He smiles as he produced a scroll from inside his haori. Her brother put it on her hands, and she unrolled without hesitation.

Her eyes were sharp, and her thought was clear, the words sent a shock to her core. Betrayal and hurt accumulated behind her eyes, she swallowed hard and turned to him. “Anija, what is this?” she is sick, not of fever or cold like a child. Her body is hurt everywhere, her ears won’t stop ringing and her head was split open.

She was locked in her own room by her body, unable to stand without staggering like a newborn. Her consciousness was flickering on off for days, no one bothered to check on her. That’s fine, she hates it when her brother cries because she’s too weak and fragile to survive another season on her own.

She should have asked for Kyouka, because her throat is dry, and her limbs are sticky. It must have been around four days since she first fainted. Four days of leaving her brother to do whatever he wishes without supervision; she only has herself to blame. Fortunately, the consequences are cheaper than she thought.

Her brother’s words barely reach her heart; it’s theatrical, he had repeated it many times before coming to her. “You were resting,” she was ill and alone. “Madara and I talked it out,” without her input, even though she is his supposed heir. “We decided marriage would be the way to peace,” she wonders, would her father agree?

“It has to be between two people with power and status,” did Madara talked about it with Izuna, or was he as clueless as she was? “You were not my first choice,” of course, her brother wouldn’t allow anyone from his best friend’s clan to live the rest of his live stuck with her, the demon.

“But the groom is not just anyone, it is only appropriate for it to be someone equal,” in her father’s eyes, all Uchiha are the same. “That’s why I offered you, although it pained me,” sometimes it hurts to look at her brother, because he is still their father’s son. “Tobirama, please forgive your anija,” has she ever not?

Her eyes are blank and her shoulders slumped, her brother took her hands in his and gently caress them. “Will you do this, Tobirama? For me, for the children?” has she ever reject her brother’s wishes? She should start doing that, father once said her brother’s foolishness is due to her incompetent to push her brother away.

“Yes, anija.”

* * *

She asked her brother to schedule a personal meeting for her and her groom-to-be. She easily lied that she wishes to give him a wedding present, but had a hard time choosing because she doesn’t know his identity. Her brother fell for it as easy as always, and he planned for a romantic meeting at a neighboring village.

She wears pale blue yukata with white bubbles pattern because armor is not appropriate for a date. Her brother insisted she must wear makeup, and she asked Kyouka to help her with it. She could do them herself, but she no longer has her cosmetics and ornaments box. She used to own only one dresser, it was beautiful and given by her father.

She locked it away inside her closet, she couldn’t bring herself to throw them away. They were expensive and valuable; she could sell them if the clan faces financial crisis. Kyouka asked her if the groom would allow her retainer to continue her devotion for the Senju princess.

She told the older she would ask, and if by chance he refuse, then she would make sure her loyalty to her will not be displaced by her brother. She would ensure Kyouka’s life is secured, not just because the older is Touka’s last living sister, but also because she was one of a few who cares and tried to help her as much as she could.

Although Tobirama prefers to not bring her into the Uchiha compound. No one can say for sure what kind of treatment she would receive from her husband and his family. But she is not blind nor ignorant to how the Uchiha sees her. It wouldn’t make a nice picture, and she doesn’t want anyone from the Senju to see it.

The village is big enough to pass as a small decent city, bustling with positive energies from laughing children and adults talking or mingling around. She hopes her brother’s village would be like this, no more children training hard from dawn to dusk. No more adults talking about death and murder, broad open for anyone to hear.

Her brother stops at every food stall, excited to be out of the compound for something that is not war or mission. She insisted to bring Touka instead, with two of their clan’s strongest fighters away, their compound would be open to attack. Her brother said it would show their sincerity, and besides he trusted the barriers she created.

She picked her brother by his collar and dragged him away from a fire squid stall when two Uchiha chakras enters the village. As expected, it’s Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Madara. She took out her brother’s handkerchief and cleans his face and clothes from food crumbs until her brother is as spotless as he was when leaving the compound.

“Behave,” she warned him when it should be the other way around. She was sure the groom is Izuna, which mean she must swallow her pride and allow him to pick on her. If her brother cares about her, her groom would be the younger. Because even if Izuna is physically stronger than her, she is proven to be faster, both her feet and seal making.

She could handle him; they’ve been equal on the battlefield. Even if he tries to hurt her, she could handle it, as long as it’s Izuna. If her brother cares for her, he won’t allow the Uchiha to marry her to the older brother. Because she is sure, as her brother and the Uchiha brothers also know, she could never win against him, in speed and power.

There is also the fact that he will become the clan head, she couldn’t disobey or outright reject anything he might do to her, in public eyes or in the private of their home. No matter how good a friend he is to her brother, Tobirama is a stranger to him. As far as she knows him, there is nothing remotely positive that he would pick from her.

Regardless of whatever her brother had told the Uchiha, she is the demon that slain her enemies like one would slice open a fish. She understands their reason for agreeing to her brother’s choice of bride, it would be easier to keep an eye over her if she’s where they want her to be. She only wishes the one holding her leash would be Izuna.

She lowers her head when her brother called out the Uchiha. She is not a shinobi send to war, she is but a daughter sends to their enemy as token of sincerity and goodwill. It’s humiliating, to become something lower than her long-life rival, but she will endure. Because she is a good sister and a better shinobi.

* * *

Hashirama and Madara shook their hands as they greet each other, Izuna and Tobirama stood behind each sibling. Izuna is starting fire with his stares, at her hair, because she is still bowing slightly, and he couldn’t see her face. His chakra is a bubbling lava, anger that is pushed down but not turned away.

It seems he is not on board with the idea of marrying his rival, or he is just displeased at seeing her so soon. It’s not as if she enjoys meeting him so soon, she wants to enjoy the last of freedom as much as she could. But this is not something she prefer to evade and then to have it explode a few months or years later.

“Well then, Izuna-kun and I will be around. Just take your time and enjoy yourself!” her brother said suddenly, his smile jumps between her and Madara. Her eyes widen in shock and her feet suddenly feels heavy, as the realization sink in. Her groom to be is the older Uchiha, her future suddenly seems bleak and dark, more so than the moment her brother dropped the sealed promise of her matrimony to the Uchiha on her.

She didn’t see the older Uchiha’s attention on her as she tried to calm her running thoughts. But she heard and focused on his voice when he speaks to her brother. “There is no need. I think all of us would be more comfortable if we stick together,” his younger brother was quick to agrees, too wary to leave his brother alone with her.

“But, Madara, this is supposed to be a date! No one bring their brothers to a date!” her brother complained, pouting and everything that makes him seems unfit as a clan head. The two older brothers engaged in quick verbal argument, until she finds it unacceptable to be wasting her time listening to them.

“Anija, I know you’re going to follow us anyway. Just stay behind, close enough so Izuna could keep eyes on his brother but neither of you could listen in. Would that be alright?” she pointed her question at the younger Uchiha and received affirmative nod as a reply. She would need to work on his attitude later, sometimes before the village is built.

“Thank you,” she blinked at Madara’s words. Despite the rough tone and curt words, he seems sincere about it. She tried to keep her worries away, at least he is not openly against her, unlike the younger. She nodded at him in return, she tries to avoid being rude to her groom to be, this marriage will become the first step for her brother’s dream.

“Have you eaten yet?” he asked her, and she shook her head slowly. Her eyes follow her brother’s back as he talks to Izuna, another attempt to distract the younger from the two. Izuna is no longer sending murder through his eyes at her and his chakra is silent and peaceful. Madara raised a single hand, and her eyes followed it in reflexes.

“I booked a place, I heard you enjoy fish, this place is said to have special fish delicacies not found anywhere else,” Madara is focused on her, his chakra is honest and clear. She hoped her face didn’t betray her, and she nodded, she should say something. It might seem rude if she only nod or shook her head when he is making attempt to be nice.

“I look forward to it,” she said. Did that suffice, or should she have said something more? What does Madara expect from her, as his wife? Another thing added to her list of questionnaires.

* * *

Madara keep throwing questions at her while they were eating, however they weren’t anything important like her duty in the clan or her skills as shinobi. He was asking about her hobbies, what books she reads, what color she likes, and more. It’s annoying, if she may speak honestly, but she keeps her tongue under check.

Her groom to be is trying, it can’t be easy for him either, marrying the monster that terrors his clan. She returned the gesture, giving him half of her attentions when he answered. Touka and Kyouka are agitated, their chakras clashing against each other in the middle of their compound. The two sisters prefer to end their argument with violence, birds of a feather.

“I could outrun your brother if I try,” he suddenly stopped answering and said that words to her in a whisper. She nodded slowly, not understanding his misplaced bragging. He realized she didn’t understand him and elaborates, “you look uncomfortable. We could stop this farce and move somewhere else; I know you didn’t ask me out for a date.”

She knows he is not someone you should underestimates, he is competence. At least she won’t be marrying an idiot, someone like her brother. She motions for the food, still warm and abundant, it could feed the orphans enough for two days. He understood and return to his own bowl, they finished the meal without further disruption.

Once they’re finished, Madara paid for it, despite her protest. He is financially well, enough to keep his wife from starving and living in poverty. Suddenly it strikes her that Madara is trying to show her that he is a capable husband. Is he, courting her? Even though they are bound by a pledge sealed with bloods on black and white?

Her brother and Izuna are there, waiting for them to come out from the eatery. She shares a look with Madara, Izuna caught it and he grabbed his brother’s sleeves. “Nii-san, whatever idea you’re having, stop it,” he said, but Madara only grins and ruffles the younger’s hair. Her brother looks at them with confused look.

Her groom to be turned to her, “ready?” he asked, surprising her. She wasn’t sure if he would truly do it, but apparently, he is committed, perhaps to spite her brother. She nodded and he put his arm around her lithe waist. He pulls her in, crushing her against his chest and flashed away, leaving the other two shocked and unprepared.

She heard her brother’s high-pitched shriek and bit her lower lip lightly, surely, he will punish her for this act of rebel. But perhaps, he might not, because Madara made it looked like he was the perpetrator. She looked up at the older Uchiha, he is grinning and looks like he is enjoying this as he continues to run away from the village, with her in his embrace.

* * *

He put her down after he climbed the hill overlooking the village, a few kilometers to the east. Her brother’s chakra is waving with joy, while Izuna’s churning with anger and confusion. She focused on the Uchiha behind her, now they’re alone, he is bound to drop his act. She braced herself for it.

Madara crossed his arms inside his yukata sleeves, “pardon me, that must have been unpleasant.” She shook her head, it was nothing she hasn’t experienced before, having Hashirama as her brother for years. He nodded and they stood quietly facing each other. He is the opposite of her brother, a chatterbox that wouldn’t stop even when facing death.

“So,” he started, “I’m curious about this something you wish to say, but you couldn’t say around those two.” She tried to recount Kyouka’s words from years ago, when her cousin was more outspoken and a dreamer like her brother. The words that were bequeathed from her mother, who learned about it from Kyouka’s grandmother.

Her brother was taught by her mother, but by the time Tobirama was aware and capable to process sentences, their mother had passed away, leaving them to their father’s lack of care. Hashirama tried to dictate it to her, but by that age, he was already too late. She remembers her brother’s words and the lies she was forced to.

She couldn’t find words to begin, she has never been one for courtesy. She stares ahead, rest her eyes on the bridge of his nose because marriage or not, he is an Uchiha with a pair of well-trained cursed eyes. “It doesn’t have to be me,” she said, testing the sentences in her head before her putting them into words for him.

Madara raised his hand, and showed his palm, she realized it’s the first time she saw his bare hands. All these years of war, he has never once appeared without wearing gloves. Although her attentions on him was only short and brief, he has never shown any interest in engaging her for physical or verbal battle. She was not worth his time.

“Your bride doesn’t have to be me; I understand the logic and willingly accept my brother’s decision. I am not here because I care about your reasons and what not. I, am here to tell you something important, that might changes your view on this marriage. If, after this, you wish to annul our coming marriage, you need to know there are other options we could offer you.”

Madara is surprised, but his chakra didn’t change, he had prepared himself well. Tobirama wonders, where goes the man that leashed his chakra around like whipping thorns, that was always focused on her brother and no one else. He nodded, “I swear, unless it’s a danger to my clan, I will not break the promise of peace.”

She couldn’t relax yet, it’s just the beginning. No, it’s not even the beginning, this is all but a steppingstone for her brother’s dreams. She took a deep breath and repeated the words she processed in her mind many times before. “I, am not a maiden. And my brother, he has no idea that I am no longer pure, when he offered me as the bride.

It is understandable if you’re repulsed by this, but there are options other than annulment. I have cousins—” Madara’s laughter cut her next words, she tightens her jaw and waits for the incoming insults. She will handle this as she would handle a sensitive mission, her brother will hear not a single word from this conversation.

The laughter quiet downs when he sees the solemn look on her face, and Madara panics, inwardly. “You’re serious? We’re shinobi, and you’re a good one, proven by your infamous title. It’s normal for us to undertake dirty missions, we must do what we could for the clan. It would be insulting, if I take offense, when you were doing your best.”

She looks down at the ground, if Madara is lying about his opinion, it only means that the Uchiha is determined to keep her where they could observe her. However, if Madara is being sincere…no, don’t cross that line. She refused to repeat the foolishness and the monstrosity of harboring hope and feelings for another man.

“I supposed it’s important to your clan, if your brother doesn’t even know. Just to be fair, I’m also not a virgin, so don’t feel bad about it.” He gives her a small grin, it’s awkward and a little bit off, perhaps he was trying to smile. Stand straight, her father said. Do not falter, he always reminded her. And she won’t, for her brother.

“Thank you, Madara-sama,” his breath hitched, and his body’s temperature raised slightly. He likes the way she called his name, evidently seen from the tint of red painting his face. What kind of women does the Uchiha prefers, a shy soft spoken or a bold daring one? She should try the first one, if he doesn’t find that pleasing, she could try another type.

She crossed her fingers together, to Madara, she would appear to be unconscious of them. “The Senju practices and believes marriage is a holy union of two pure souls. Of course, there are those who disagree, but anija is a romantic. He strongly believes such act should only be done between two people bound in a holy union blessed by the Gods.

I couldn’t tell him because I’m sure he would blame himself for it. He always said, chastity is the most beautiful gift one could present to their spouse. It would break him if he found that I was…” her eyes shine with fake pleas and hopes, she learned this trick from a civilian woman who tricks men for their money. But it never worked on her father.

Madara’s temperature continues to rise as she tilted her head to the side, she could feel his chakra fluttering when her yukata slightly lowers on one shoulder, showing more skin than he could handle. She was barely teasing him with her collarbone, but the Uchiha is close to explode into a giant fireball.

“I won’t tell Hashirama!” he blurted out; black eyes focused on her exposed small part of collarbone. “I won’t tell anyone, not even Izuna. Could you, you know, stop that?” she pretends not to understand, and he let out a controlled hard breath, “please, fix your yukata.” She blinked once, then twice, then she nodded and turned around.

She doesn’t know what to feels, knowing even the feared strongest sharingan holder is just another man.

* * *

Izuna was understandably furious at them, while her brother was giggling and jumping around in joy. She stares ahead blankly, ignoring her persistent curious brother. On the side, Izuna is scolding his brother like one would scold a child. Hashirama clings to her back then pulls on her arms, sulking when she continues to ignore him.

“Why can’t you talk in front of us?” her brother asked the Uchiha when he realized his sister is determined to stay silent about this matter. Madara rolled his eyes at her brother but didn’t indulge him either. Her eyes wander to Izuna and their eyes meets, she quickly lowers her sight to his jaw, he is still, an enemy for her.

Izuna snorted and his lips turned up into a smirk, “I get it,” he said suddenly, stealing everyone’s attention. He points his index finger at her, then slides it sideway to points at his brother. “You were talking about your wedding night! Nii-san, you sly dog!” the younger Uchiha shrieked and jumped back when Madara clawed at him.

She dares herself to peek at her brother’s face, he is scowling but his chakra is stable and calm. “Madara, even if you’re Tobirama’s betrothed, I do not appreciate you defiling her mind with such thoughts!” her brother huffed, and Izuna made a gibberish sound that she couldn’t point.

“Defile her? Your sister is the last person in the earth my brother could ‘defile’!”

“Are you implying my Tobirama is dirty? How could you, Izuna-kun!”

She stood between the two, pushing at her brother’s chest. “Anija, mind your surroundings,” her brother pouts but heed her words and pulled back. She heard Madara quietly scolds his brother behind her, there is no need for her to interfere with Izuna as long as the older Uchiha is proven to be able to handle him.

“Perhaps we should conclude this meeting,” she suggested, watching the three nodding in agreement. Her brother pulled Madara to the side, they spoke in whispers. She stares blankly at the sky, the sun will be setting soon, if they depart now, they could avoid the dark. When Madara and her brother returned to them, she turned to her groom to be.

“There is still something I need to ask,” she glances briefly at Izuna, but refocused on Madara when the man grunted out permission, “would it be acceptable if I bring my retainer with me, when I moves into your house?” The first to reacts is Izuna, he clicked his tongue at her and Madara quickly reprimand the younger with soft glares.

“No, you will listen to me this time, nii-san. I agreed to let her move into our house, but I won’t accept another Senju,” Izuna turns to her and glares hard, “you won’t bring in anyone from your clan. If you really need a helper, I could find someone from my clan. It would be an honor for you if there are anyone who even agrees to serve you, freak.”

Yes, she would prefer Izuna as her husband, because his animosity is real and honest. She could depend on him to treat her as a stranger and a monster. “That would not be necessary, I had no doubt whoever you find would have a hard time keeping up with me,” she had missed this, their verbal arguments that used to mark the start of their battle.

Izuna’s chakra churned with disgust, however before he could leash out Madara grabbed his collar and picked him up as if Izuna is a small kitten. He stares at her for a second too long for her taste, but she didn’t flinch away, her brother would be disappointed if she does. Then her groom to be turned to her brother, the two men grins at each other.

She is ashamed to admit she is not numb to the bubbling jealousy when her brother looks at Madara as if the man is the best thing ever happened to her brother when she is standing between the two. She glanced away to see children running pass them, laughing without care, not realizing how close they were to murderers.

“See you at the wedding, Madara,” her brother put a hand on her back, it’s neither warm nor comforting, a reminder of her duty. Madara nodded to his brother and the two parties separates without another words. Her brother quickly retraced his hand when the Uchiha turned away, she keeps her eyes forwards, staring ahead at everything and nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really hard to write, I'm stuck on chapter 5 >_<  
> Please don't kill me for this Hashirama.


	3. When Uchiha falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'IF' by Kana Nishino.
> 
> Today, lots of writers updated their stories and I was distracted, but they were all so amazing! Anyway, sorry about the bad grammar, cannot promise it will get better since English is not my first or second language. But I'll try! :D And don't worry, grammar is the devil but it can't keep me away from writing!  
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and marks! I feel so loved in this platform! :D  
> Special thank you for DulcetDamsel for pointing out my title mistake, that one was unforgivable mistake! So embarrassing! >_<

It was one-and-a-half-hour journey to the Uchiha compound, all the while Madara and Izuna communicates in silent language. Once their safeties are secured inside their own house, Izuna cleared the children away; Madara allowed them to use the main house as play base, considering it’s the safest and biggest structure in the compound.

When the last children are out within the hearing, Izuna let his cloak fell off, hitting the tatami with a loud thump. Madara followed suit, much gentler with his and the poor tatami. He tried to keep his anger reign in, but patient and composure is not his forte, nor Izuna’s, he doesn’t know where they got their traits from.

“What were you thinking, Izuna?” he started with that, eyes on his brother’s. Izuna smiles at him, a perfect years-trained fake innocence smile and Madara’s hand ran down the back of his head and his long hair. “Antagonizing her, calling her names in front of her brother? You might as well burn the peace agreement, Izuna!”

“Agreement that I did _not_ agreed to, nii-san,” Izuna argued back with the smile still plastered on his face. Madara scowled and turned his back to his brother, he thought with enough time, his brother will come around. He understood the depth of his younger brother’s stubbornness, however the well-being of their clan depends on this marriage.

“So now you think your feelings weight more than the people’s life, son?” they whipped their heads to the hallway, to see their father in his sleepwear looking tired but never judging. “Your brother, your clan head, is doing this for the clan, to ensure we won’t starve in summer or froze to death in winter,” Tajima reminded his youngest son.

Madara sighed and bends down to pick up his cloak and Izuna’s, then throw the younger’s at his face. Izuna spluttered as the fabric made contacts, and angrily pulled it off his head. “Nii-san—” his brother’s complaint was cut off by their father’s click of tongue, it’s always effective.

“Go clean up, Izuna. Leave the talking to the adults,” Tajima said, although his tone was light and teasing. Their father’s brush against death a few months ago brought a change to his personality, though he is still the kind and caring father, the strict cold blood murderer is gone, not a trace of him.

Now Tajima is the strongest advocate he could depends on, his father helped him draft the marriage proposal and peace treaty, whereas his little brother and more than half of his clan are still angry at his decision. His father named him the clan head, to ensure his son could get the peace he dreams of, and other reasons that Izuna will never know.

“Fine, I’ll take the bath first and I’ll finish all the hot water,” Izuna sticks his tongue out at him and then quickly leaves before Madara could get his hands on him. Their father chuckled at the younger’s antic and he smiles, it’s good to see his father enjoying himself. Tajima had been forcing himself too hard since their mother died.

“How was your date?” his father grins at him, eyes sparkling in a bad way that tells Madara that his father is really enjoying himself by embarrassing his eldest son. But he couldn’t keep his lips crawling up into a smile, just remembering her, the way her lashes flutters and her lips turned up into a soft smile.

How beautiful she was, clad in soft blue yukata that showed off her slim waist and her pale nape peeking out from under it. And when she tilted her head, her smooth pale collarbone teasing him, he wished he had used his sharingan to record everything that happened today. “She was beautiful, father,” he couldn’t get used to how breathtaking she is.

His father gave him a knowing smile, “your bride to be,” he said it teasingly but affectionately. He nodded; it feels incredible yet scary at the same time. Senju Tobirama, despite her beauty, or perhaps it’s because of her beauty, is the deadliest kunoichi he has ever crossed path with.

He knows she cares for her last brother; she wouldn’t have agreed to this union if she does not. But how deep is her feelings, how far would she go for Hashirama, how long would she play along with them? What if she leaves him, after the village is build and secured?

“Don’t think too much, son,” his father said, and Madara reminded himself of his father’s advises the night before. When nearing the date, people tends to get nervous and starts overthinking themselves into doubts. Just breath and think of other stuff, leave the ceremony preparations to the professional.

“Tell me, how did she react to your request?” he blinks a few times at his father’s words. “Madara, don’t tell me, you forgot to tell her? Well, at least you told her brother?” his father scowled at his horrified face and shook his head disappointingly. “Boy, you better send them letter then, tonight,” his father points at him, emphasizing the last word.

How could he forget, that was the reason Izuna allowed him to agree to Hashirama’s request in the first place. He knows it’s because he was busy being stupid over a small part of her skin, to be honest, it was tantalizing, and he was close to embarrassing himself in front of her.

The only thing helping him stay calm was the notion that she might be disgusted at him if he starts bleeding from his nose. She might be repulsed at him, thinking he was nothing but a foolish man that only thinks using his lower part. That would be horrifying, and embarrassing if Hashirama ever find out!

“Yes, I will start writing, right away,” he dismissed himself, head lowered and eyes sticking to the ground. Shamed filled himself, he is the clan head now, how could he made such mistake. His face flushed with embarrassment when he heard his father’s amused laugh from behind him.

* * *

The Senju compound is not what he expected, the roofs are not made of enforced straws nor the walls are cheap one layered wood. There are pipes sticking out from each house leading somewhere underground, it feels like he is in the miniature version of the capital. He must ask Hashirama to introduce him to whoever is responsible for this, later.

“Move it, Uchiha,” the Senju woman snarked at him, good things the stupid overgrown tree had warned him about her in the letter. Now she is the clan heir, it’s naturally her job to keep eyes on their guests, but it doesn’t mean she is obligated to pretend to be nice to them. Why does he have a feeling that this one is going to create more terrors to his clan?

He follows her without another distraction, as much as he could anyway, with the children glaring murder at him openly, following behind them like hound dogs. His companion didn’t show an ounce of fear or doubt, as expected of the strongest female Uchiha warrior, in his father’s generation anyway.

The main house is giant, easily doubled his own house’s size. The roofs are wooden and the outer walls are stones, winter and summer wouldn’t be a challenge with these structures. He must insist Hashirama to introduce him to the person who created this compound’s outline.

“Children, dispersed,” the children quickly scattered away with one single order from the Senju woman, if only his brother has as much authority and respect as she is, with the Uchiha children. That would be a lost dream, because his younger brother is also a child, too loud and open with his emotions, too much spoiled in his upbringing.

A flicker of white at the far left caught his attention and he turned his face to that, found himself staring at breathtaking scarlet eyes staring back at him. She disappeared behind the paper door when he blinked, as if she was just a fragment of his imaginations. He turned away from where she was when the Senju woman’s chakra slithers around him loosely. He turned his eyes to find her glaring at him, a deep dark hatred reserved for him.

“Keep your eyes and tongues under check, remind yourself that this whole compound is surrounded by woods and water,” her eyes glints with danger and passion, his companion nods in his stead. He will not bow to anyone that is lower or weaker than him, it was the first thing his deceased mother taught him, to not show weakness or opening.

“Madara!” he winced at the overgrown tree’s cheerful and excited loud voice. He cracks a smile at the Senju’s head but glares when Hashirama tried to bodily tackle him into a hug. The Senju head smiles widely and opens his arms, “welcome to my house, Madara and uh—forgive me, miss…”

His companion bows gracefully besides him, “Uchiha Michiru, greets the head of Senju family.” Silver tongue and calm composure even in the face of their strongest enemy that might have killed someone precious to her. This is the reason his father recommended her, because any other Uchiha might points their swords as the first greeting.

“Welcome to my house, Miss Michiru. I apologize if Touka was not a pleasant host,” Hashirama’s smiles are always warm and made you feel welcomed, but it’s something else when you’re seeing your clan people fall easily to his charm. Michiru who just turned 30, happily not yet married, would see Hashirama as a delight.

“Come inside, they just finished the afternoon snacks—” Hashirama stops breathing when the Senju woman, Touka, turned her sharp eyes at him and he cowered. “I will bring them to you while you two talk with Tobirama,” Hashirama breathed out in relief when Touka nods in agreement and turned away from him.

“Follow me,” she said, not waiting for their replies as she took off her tabi shoes and steps into the house. Madara and Michiru followed suit, he rolled his eyes when Hashirama waves at him, but he returned the gesture before disappearing into the long hallway. The walk is far too long and puzzled with many twists that is not making sense, a genjutsu and a nice one.

He starts counting inside his head, and the Senju woman finally stops when he was reaching three hundred. She slides open the paper door, and step aside, mentioning for them to enter first. He hesitates but he sensed only two chakra beyond the door, he enters the room first, Michiru behind him closely. Senju Touka enters last, closing the door behind them.

“Aneue,” the Senju woman called out, another woman walks out from the deeper room. This woman has the same sharp features as Touka, definitely her sister, aside from the way she called this woman. “Is Tobirama-sama ready to meet the guests?” Touka asked, her sister glances behind her shoulder and then nods at them.

“Stay with her, I’ll keep Hashirama-sama away,” the sister said, before stepping aside from the door, “this way.” Madara enters the room first, and he froze when finally, he sees the woman who monopolize his thoughts at every moment. She is beautiful, even in simple black high neck shirt and tight-fitting black pants.

She stares at the garden, but her eyes are empty and void of emotions. Tobirama turned to them the same time Michiru pinches his wrist. He glared at her and received innocent smile in return, but her eyes speak loud and clear. Do not embarrass yourself, mind your reputation and stay sharp.

“Good day to you, Senju,” he said to Tobirama, watching her eyes briefly took in his appearance, scanning him for hidden weapon, perhaps. Then she turned to Michiru, scanning her with the same look. “This is Uchiha Michiru, the one I mentioned in the letter,” Michiru steps forward with his words and bow deeply at Tobirama.

“Uchiha Michiru greets you, Tobirama-sama,” not Senju heir or Senju princess, because she is his bride to be, the future matriarch of his clan. Michiru shows them that she is siding with Madara, an ally for peace. Touka steps away from them and to Tobirama’s side. They whispered something to each other before Touka nods and her demeanor changes entirely.

It’s as if the sleeping predator finally woke up and is silently stalking its prey. Not threatening but silently dangerous in its own way. Those sharp dark eyes following their movements even clearer and focused than sharingan. This, is why Senju Touka is the one that his clan fears more than Senju Hashirama.

“Let’s skip the pleasantries, how do you want me?” Tobirama asked, Madara’s heart clenches at the cold tone. She is angry, perhaps even furious at his request. He wished this would never happens, however it must be done, if he wishes to continue with his and Hashirama’s plan of building the village.

“You may lay down,” Michiru said, gentle and soft as ever. Madara decided to take a seat, if he could, he prefers to stand outside but he has duties as a clan head. He chooses to stare out into the garden, it is a beautiful garden. He ignores the rustling sound coming from the two and spread his senses into their surroundings.

Hashirama is at the opposite part of the manor, this place is too large to be called a house, with the sister at his side. There are many others chakra bustling around the place, none of them anywhere close to this room. Their chakras are relatively smaller and weaker, perhaps civilian helpers, Tobirama did mentioned she has a retainer.

Shinobi doesn’t do retainers, they do everything by themselves, because they are not nobles that only know how to sit down and be pretty. The Senju, turns out, are greatly different from the Uchiha. He will need to discuss this further with Hashirama, and he might need to really find someone from the Uchiha to work as helper in his own.

If Tobirama is used to having one around, then finding one to help her around their house would make it easier for her relax. He turned his eyes back to the two when Michiru’s hands glows with soft green, she put her hands on Tobirama’s abdomen and concentrates. His eyes glances upwards to Michiru’s frowns, worry starts bubbling inside him.

She continues to scan the younger woman’s body for a few more minutes, and then when she is satisfied, Michiru let out relieved breath and smiles at Madara. She helped Tobirama to sit up but backed away when Touka approached Tobirama with a haori in hand. The clan heir draped the haori gently over Tobirama’s shoulder, she smiles softly at the white-haired before going back under the shadows.

Michiru glances between the two Senju, something that didn’t click in Madara’s brain until Tobirama turned to him. “Touka-san has my full trust, she knows more than most and vowed to secrecy, but if you are uncomfortable with her here—”

“I am not leaving,” Touka cuts in, and Madara blinks as their words connects inside his tofu-brain. “It is my duty as the clan heir to ensure your safety, you will not stay unsupervised with the these two. And it would be uncomfortable if Hashirama-sama is the one to stay, so no I am not leaving.”

The two Senju stares at each other, communicating silently through sharp eyes until Madara cut between the two. “I do not mind and neither do you, so let’s just get to it,” he turns to Michiru, “I know you will get the children to pulls on my hair if I let you camp out in the woods, so let’s wrap up before it’s dark.”

“The great Madara afraid of children now?” Michiru smiles teasingly but didn’t push him anymore when he glowers at her. He will not embarrass himself in front of the Senju snake, he heard enough complains from Izuna about the terrors that is Senju Touka. Michiru turned to Tobirama and keep her focus there, “I have good news and bad news.”

Madara frowns but keep his mouth shut, there is no point to interrupting Michiru. “I will keep it simple; the good news is you’re fertile. The wedding will proceeds as planned, however, there will be no talk of baby for a while. Tobirama-sama, your body is too weak and fragile, there are traces of poisons in your chakra. If you’re to carry a child in your current condition, it won’t end well for both you and the baby.”

His hands trembles inside his sleeves, he swallowed sand when he tried to speak, it’s as if he was a young boy again, lost and scared. Michiru continue to speak, ignorant to his turmoil, “Fortunately, it is not permanent. I can tell from your condition that you have been neglecting yourself, low chakra reserve and heavy dark bag under your eyes.

After you take poison remedies, your body will begin to heal naturally with enough rest. If you would allow me to talk to your clan’s medic—” Michiru suddenly fell silent, Madara turned his head to see what’s troubling her, but found nothing amiss. He glances sharply to the Senju snake, she is still in the same position, staring at Tobirama’s back.

“That would not be necessary,” his bride-to-be said, stealing his attention. “Tell me, Michiru-san, what is your position in the Uchiha clan?” she tilted her head to the side, her eyes are guarded and cold, she is out of his reach. But he won’t relent, they will have time to learn about each other later on.

“I have been appointed as the head of medic team, I taught the children about healing and such. But perhaps, Tobirama-sama is asking about my position with the main family. I am the main family’s personal physician. Unless it is emergency, the other medics are not allowed within the main house for any reason,” Michiru explained honestly and seriously.

Tobirama nods, her fingers clutching the haori closer, “you see, there are only a few days left until the wedding and everyone is busy, especially my brother and me. I must delegate all my work to Touka-san before I left the clan, there is also matter of my belongings. Most of them are books that require delicate touches, which mean I must attend to them myself.

Unfortunately, I do not have time to spare for rest. At least, until after the wedding. That’s why it would be unnecessary to talk to the medic, or my brother. I will obediently follow your order as the medic once I am situated inside the Uchiha compound. Until then, I request your understanding.”

Her eyes flow to Madara’s, entrapping him within those dangerous and breathtaking scarlet orbs. He found himself agreeing to her, unable to look away nor pushing her gaze away. She is a murderous tide that could drown him, and he would allow her. How is he going to survive the marriage if the simple flutters of her lashes turned his knees to jelly?

When he come back to himself, Michiru and Senju Touka are gone, leaving him alone with his bride-to-be. Tobirama is staring out into the garden, but her chakra is aware, spreads wide around the compound calmly like a still water. He voiced his confusion, what had he missed while lost in thoughts.

“Touka-san is showing Michiru-san around our greenhouse, it won’t take long,” she said without facing him, her short hair dances with the wind. Concentrate, he thought to himself. You’re supposed to impress her and make her fall for you, it won’t happen if you keep being stupid, Madara.

“Your house is nice,” he winced at how stupid that sounded, and berated himself inwardly when she didn’t so much glance his way. He took a deep breath, licking his lips as he asks the question that has been eating him, “are you angry, Tobirama?” There was no sound nor movement, only the loud beats of his heart filling his ears.

Finally, Tobirama turned to him, her brilliant scarlet orbs stop at his jaw or nose, he couldn’t decide. “Should I be, Uchiha?” she asked instead, he wished she would let him in. He wished she would smile again, that one beautiful wide smile that she gave to Hashirama years ago. He wished she would call his name again.

Madara shook his head, “my request was offensive, I know that, have been told that. I come here prepared to apologize—”

“You are doing your duty, and so am I. There is no place for emotion in this,” she cuts in, her words are wrenching his heart. Their marriage is not duty, he won’t let it become a duty. She didn’t flinch away when he took her left hand and gently encased it within his palms. Her hand is warm, just like him.

He wished she would look at him.

* * *

“So, how was it?” Hashirama asked, his arms crossed inside his cloak to keep himself warm. They are standing on the hill, overlooking the ground where they imagined their village will stand upon. Madara glances at him from the edge of his eyes, Hashirama is pretending to act nonchalant, but he knows the Senju is burning with curiosity.

“She is fine. I fulfilled all of Izuna’s demands, the wedding will happen,” he squeezed the Senju’s shoulder gently. Hashirama turned to him with a serene smile, Madara’s lips turned up into a soft smile as he continues to speak, “we will have our village now, Hashirama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Madara's view. I was amazed because most of you are so in sync, wondering about Madara's mind xD It's as if you guys already know this chapter is coming! It's fun, to write him in a different way from my previous stories. I hope you like this chapter! I was stuck in chapter five, so I took a break, watch movies, animes, mangas, it was great time. If I'm still not done with it, the next update will be a little late. No one like forced story and I don't like writing half-asses story. See you guys next chapter!


	4. Nursing a snake in one's bosom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'Daisy' by STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION.  
> Thank you for all your kind comments, kudos and marks! :D
> 
> This update is later than I planned. Work suddenly turn hectic and then my laptop was inaccessible all day yesterday because some kind of giant size software update.  
> Anyway, this chapter begin with Tobirama's pov then swift to Izuna's until end of chapter.

The wedding avenue was a simple mansion build using her brother’s mokuton on the land that her brother’s village will stand upon. Her wedding dress is white and beautiful, it is wasted on her. On another person, someone kind and warm like Kyouka, it would be breathtaking and touching. For her, the sight of her pale skin wrapped in white kimono is sickening, as if the garment is mocking her.

Her brother is greeting the guests and the groom, leaving her to Touka and Kyouka. He is beyond happy, excited at the fact that Uchiha Madara will become his family, finally, he could call his childhood friend that he worshipped as a brother. What would that make her, what will happen to her, how will her brother see her now?

Touka’s chakra is slithering around the room, she is irritated and angry, but those emotions are controlled and reigned. While Kyouka’s chakra is worried and anxious, she might burst out into tears any moment, or lost her head and kill someone. She glances at Touka, begging her to control her raging sister.

“Aneue, calm down,” Touka called, watching in half amusement as the older helps Tobirama with her makeup while failing to keep her emotion in check. Kyouka turned to glared at Touka briefly before returning to her task. It’s a simple wedding makeup, white powder as the base then red tints on the edge of her eyes finished with red lips.

It’s not as if makeup could change her deformation, they are useless at covering the scars at her face. Her brother asked Kyouka to hide them, but they’re not tattoos or marks, they’re scars that can’t go away with a few powder taps. She spread her chakra around as Kyouka combs her hair, checking for her brother.

She blinked in surprise when she found her brother surrounded by familiar strong chakras. “Touka-nee, did anija invited the Uzumaki?” her cousin shook her head, the two sisters frowned in worry when she told them about her finding. Touka offered to check but she shook her head, her brother and the guests are heading this room, worryingly with Uchiha Izuna in tow.

The first to step in was her brother, followed by Uzumaki Mito and another Uzumaki woman she is not associated with, then lastly Izuna enter the room closely behind the other. She stood to greet them, but Mito kindly motioned for her to stay seated, she is grateful because the kimono turns out heavier than she expected.

“Mito-san, it’s been a while,” she said, bowing slightly. Touka and Kyouka followed suit, this woman is her brother’s bride-to-be, the future matriarch of Senju clan, it is their duty to respect her. Mito smiles wanly at her and Tobirama realized they are not here to congratulate her or join the ceremony as the clan’s alliance.

“Tobirama-san, it’s good to see you again. You look dazzling,” Mito said, her eyes are sad and broken, Tobirama braced herself for whatever they’re here for, with Izuna here, it can’t be anything good. She checked Madara’s chakra, he is still in his room, pacing around and nervous. “Please forgive me, for I couldn’t bring myself to congratulates you.”

Izuna clicked his tongue at Mito and scowled, “enough with the sentiment. Just get to it so we can start the ceremony and finish early.” Her eyes meet with Mito’s, searching for answers, however the red head turned towards the other Uzumaki. That woman nods and offered papers to the Uzumaki heir.

“Your wrist, please, Tobirama-san,” Mito demanded in a gentler voice, but Tobirama only frowns and turned to her brother for answer. Her brother smiles, that soft and comforting smile that she loves deeply yet also loathes deeply. Because nothing good ever comes from that smile when it is offered to her.

It was Izuna that answered her, “what? Didn’t he tell you, that we’re sealing your chakra? It was one the clan’s request, aside from the fertility check, that your chakra will be sealed temporary until we could trust you.” His tone is far from mocking and tinted with disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe that her brother would purposely misinform her.

She didn’t allow her eyes to wander back to her brother’s, what would she find there? Around her, Kyouka and Touka’s chakras are thundering. Kyouka screamed something, it sounds like accusation and hurtful words, at her brother. While Touka opted to whips her chakra around the room, like a beast that lost its way.

You don’t even realize, you’ve been thrown away by your brother, her father’s words rang clear inside her head. This is your punishment, he said as his fingers closed in her neck and then—

“Touka-san, please take Kyouka-san to wait outside,” she ordered, keeping her emotion hidden behind the coffin. Her ears rings with Kyouka’s screams as she struggles against Touka, but the Senju heir has always been stronger than her sister. She turned to Mito when the door closed, it did nothing to soften Kyouka’s pleas and screams.

She couldn’t remember if her hands were trembling when she raised them, she couldn’t feel anything when Mito draw the seals on her wrist. She didn’t look up when Mito activated it, slowly everything around her become silent and distant. For the first time since she was born, Tobirama truly feels alone and cold.

“I’m sorry,” Mito whispered those words softly and quietly, only for her to hear. She couldn’t feel the red head’s chakra anymore, couldn’t sense her brother even though he was there. She turns away from the other shinobis and close her eyes, Mito’s words become a passing noise.

“Who will hold the key?” the red head asked, not at her, Tobirama has no power to decides anything for herself. When will you stop hiding your brother, her father asked, furious that her brother managed to escape punishment again because she helped him. He will sell out this clan, sell you out, and you won’t stop him, her father said.

“Madara will, I will show you his room,” her brother said, is he happy despite the horror hole he thrown his sister into? Is he pretending, to ensure the peace won’t escape his grasp? Her brother has never felt so far away before, even when he was angry because she killed those civilian Uchiha for their father, he was always there.

Kyouka and Touka ran to her sides when her brother and the others left, her hands found strength in theirs.

* * *

“Oh, shoot,” Izuna said out loud, surprising Hashirama and the two Uzumakis. “I forgot to give her something, you go on first,” he didn’t wait for their reply, he turned around and walk back to the bride’s room. His hand went to the pocket and took out the small box he had prepared beforehand.

A wedding present, because his brother insisted that he play nice with his new sister-in-law. What better start than a heartfelt wedding present, if only he could stop the murderous feeling whenever he sees her. Izuna’s trying, believe him, it’s just not easy for former rivals to become close family in a heartbeat. Though he promised to try, so there.

His hand went up to knock on the door but stopped when he heard someone talking angrily about the Senju head. Checking around for witnesses, he leans his ears against the door when the coast is clear. It was the screaming Senju woman, was it Rouka or Kyouka?

“—he knows you’re a sensor, you’ve been all your life, and there is no way the Uchiha doesn’t know that. At least, Uchiha Izuna would know. And they demanded this, from you—”

“It is a good strategy, now you’re a willing hostage. Without your chakra, those barbarians could do anything to you, and you can’t say anything about it—” Senju Touka’s voice is full of anger and killing intentions.

“Your brother knows this, and he agreed to it,” Senju Rouka’s voice is wet, she is crying.

“Anija has his own reasons, he would never knowingly allow them to hurt me,” Senju Tobirama said calmly, but even he could tell she is faking it.

“Tobirama, he sold you! He didn’t even ask you or Touka, he used the time I was away from the clan. He forced you into this—” Rouka choked on her tears. Izuna bit his lip to stop the shock spilling out from his mouth. Hashirama said Tobirama offered, his brother told him that Tobirama agreed to it, because this is a duty for her.

And Izuna believed them, because his rival has always been dutiful to her clan. She killed civilians because Butsuma ordered her, she killed border lords because her clan would prosper from it. It’s not hard to imagine that she offered herself to marry his brother, it would be easier to destroy his family from the inside.

But the truth is not that, if Rouka and Touka are to be believe, his rival was forced into this. Tobirama did not offered herself, her brother sold her, to them, their enemy. Izuna demanded to seal her chakra and Hashirama agreed to it, too easily, now he looks back. The Senju head practically agreed to all of his demands. It is wrong, all of this is wrong.

“—we can run, if it’s the three of us, we could go anywhere,” Senju Touka suggested, her emotion is piling into a giant mountain of anger. Izuna pocketed the box back, his shoulders tense but he wouldn’t barge in. These women could be acting, they could be luring him with false words, planting seeds of doubt in him.

“Mito-sama would understand, she could erase this seal easily,” Senju Rouka said, and he silently agreed. That Uzumaki woman was unwilling, she was furious at Izuna and Hashirama. But that living wood has way with words, he was charming and disgustingly close with his brother.

“No, I cannot leave anija,” he wants to scream at her, why not? “Once the ceremony is finished, we will begin the talk of village. That is anija’s dream, the village will become the beacon of peace, no more children will be sent to die in war. If I leave now, the ceasefire will fall through, our clan will be sent back to war, and more children will die.”

He winced when he heard the sound of shattering glasses, one of the women must have thrown it against the floor. It could be Senju Touka, because she was half screaming the next words, “there is no guarantee that his plan will bear fruit! You are going to live among the murderers that killed Itama, for Hashirama’s foolish dream! Madara is not taking you as his wife, you are a hostage, and you know what happens to hostage. They will hurt you, Tobirama!”

Izuna huffed silently, enraged that these women mindlessly accused his brother and his clan in such regards. The Uchiha are not barbarians, they take marriage seriously and would never do anything that would dishonor their spouse. He is not pleased at his brother’s choice of wife, but he would never do anything these women are thinking of.

“Please, Tobirama, I’m begging you,” Senju Rouka said, he is tempted to peek inside, but decided against it. Chakra sealed or not, Senju Tobirama is an excellent shinobi. He would be in trouble if they found him listening to them, like a thief. He heard laughter coming behind him, Hashirama is coming this way with another Senju with him.

The Uchiha brushes his eyes against the closed paper doors, the women have lowered their voices to mere whispers as soon as they heard Hashirama’s sound. What if Tobirama decided to run with the other two? This farce of peace will fall, as she said, they will return to war. But Hashirama will be alone, without heir or his demonic sister.

This is beyond him; he must consult his father. Izuna nods to himself and went to intercept the Senju head. He won’t do anything to put his clan in trouble, but he won’t just stand idle and do nothing when it’s clear, Hashirama had manipulated everything. He easily steered the Senju head away from the bride’s room, he will give her some time.

* * *

Tajima was sitting in his brother’s waiting room while his brother had left to converse the guests, because he is the groom and the clan head. He cleared the guards, his father’s old partners that offered to guard him until they got back to their compound. He checked around the room and the hallway, once it’s definitely empty, he turned to his father.

“Father, did you know Tobirama did not offered herself?” his father let out deep jaded sigh, and Izuna took that as affirmation. “Okay, does nii-san know?” again, his father only sigh, if he is not a good son, he would bash his own head in front of his sickly father. “Why did he agree to it?! Why did you let him?”

“Izuna, your brother has his own reason, let him do this,” Tajima pats his shoulder, but it’s not comforting in the least. Does his brother thought he could control Tobirama? That’s idiotic and suicidal. He has seen her in her lowest and in her triumph in fight, she is a beast, a true demon. No one could hold her under leash.

“Is that why Hashirama forced her to this? So they could be rid of her?” he growled under his breath, that’s why the Senju agreed to their terms easily. Tajima waved for him to move closer, and Izuna did without hesitation. He quickly come to regret that when his father pinches his wrist and added a twist so it would bruise.

“Daaaad!” he pouts, rubbing his wrist, it’s turning green already. It would stand out with his paleness, and his cousins will snicker at him because of course, it’s always his fault when his father or brother punish him like a child. His father chuckled and flicked his forehead, at least this one won’t bruise, that would be so embarrassing.

“Your brother knows what he is doing. Trust him, Izuna,” Tajima said seriously, and he nods, while pouting. His brother is capable, strong, and wise. A little bit manipulative, but is there any Uchiha who is not? “Everything is for you, to keep you safe and happy. That’s why you need to be nice to her, don’t let your brother’s efforts go waste, son.”

His father squeezed his cheeks as he spoke and Izuna tried to answer, but his father continues to squeeze and squeeze until he breaks out into soft laughter. Izuna rolled his eyes but his heart swell at his father’s warm laugh. His father’s condition is worsening with each passing day, but his mental condition is getting better.

His father could laugh openly now, could jokes around the clan people. Since he was diagnosed with that illness, he has been letting himself go, much relaxed and happy, Izuna dare say. Ironic that shinobi could only find peace and happiness at the death’s door. He looks into his father’s eyes, found worry and pride in them.

“Father, what if this marriage fails? What if, Tobirama ran before the ceremony?” his father let go of his face and turned his back to Izuna. His father’s back was so large and warm when he was younger. Now, since he stepped down from his title, his father’s back looks so small and Izuna is determined to protect him, at all cost.

“It will break your brother’s heart,” and his father said nothing else. Izuna bit the inside of his lips, he knows there is nothing he could do right now. All of his demands; that would be offensive and plain rude, were easily accepted and carried out by the Senju. His words and pleas, that would usually win over his brother’s heart, were useless.

Both parties are determined to see this peace talk succeeds. His brother sold himself to their enemy, agreed to live with a demon for the rest of his live, just to ensure that no more Uchiha children, and himself, will starve or die in war. Uchiha dreams of love, they only marry for love. And his brother had erased himself of such future.

Meanwhile, Hashirama sold his only last living family. He would be without his sister, the demon that terrors the Uchiha more than Butsuma or Hashirama themselves ever achieved. He would lose the strongest sensor in the fire continent; it doesn’t make sense for him. The Senju would lose more than they gain by giving away the heiress.

“Is there anything I can do, father?” he will not stand idle do nothing. His father turned to him with a soft smile, Tajima pulled Izuna into a heartfelt embrace. He returned the gesture by gripping his father’s back tightly, his brother and this small warm back are all he has now.

Even if Tobirama turns out to be hiding her own agendas, he will protect his family. If Madara sacrificed his happiness and Hashirama sacrificed his family, Izuna will sacrifice his faith to the Goddess and sell himself to the demon. He will watch his brother’s back and become the leash that keep Tobirama controlled and under.

He knows where to begin.

* * *

His cousins come to pick them up, the ceremony preparation is finished. The wedding will begin once the bride and groom entered the podium. Izuna’s mind wanders to the bride as he helped his father. Has she run away with Senju Touka and Senju Rouka? His father noticed his distracted state but choose not to ask.

When he walked out to the garden, his brother is standing alone on the podium, distracted. Izuna and his father walked through the guests and stood close just below the podium. Hashirama is standing at the other side, grinning widely in contrast to his sour faced clansmen. Good to know Uchiha are not the only one going crazy because of him.

His father crossed their fingers together, to help him calm his nerves. No matter how skilled a shinobi he becomes, Izuna is still a child in front of his father. He stares at his brother’s hair; not even their father, two skilled kunoichi and their cousin Hibiki could tame that wild hair. They gave up trying to make their clan head less intimidating.

Both clans had agreed to perform both clan’s wedding ritual; his brother is wearing the Uchiha’s wedding black haori with the Uchiwa emblem on the black and black hakama. He had seen Tobirama’s wedding garments; pure white shiromuku with Senju’s emblem on both sides of chest. Even the most beautiful dress couldn’t make her less scary.

His brother’s breath hitched, and every eye turned towards the open walkway. With Senju Rouka on her side, Tobirama walks out quietly, like a true shinobi. Her kimono drags behind her, it would have been tear jerking moments on someone else. But the sight of her coming closer to the podium, to his brother, only incites rage in him.

Izuna quickly grab his father’s arm to prevent himself from doing anything remotely stupid. He, and a few of his cousins, turns on the sharingan to record this moment. As she climbs the short stairs, he turns his eyes to Hashirama. He is still grinning and Izuna squinted his eyes suspiciously. This behavior is grossing him out.

Does this man have no other emotions aside from happy and disgustingly happier? He snapped his eyes back to the ceremony. Madara took a big sip from their precious rice wine that is specially made for this kind of ceremony. With his other hand, he grasped Tobirama’s chin and raised her face up. Tobirama closes her eyes as Madara leans in and she swallowed the wine.

Their mouths meet in the middle, and Izuna had to use all of his willpower to stop himself from killing her right there and then. His shoulder tenses as he watches his brother swipes her jaw. Then Tobirama turned towards her brother, Hashirama raised a plate to her and she took the small piece of bread to her mouth.

She put the bread between her teeth and turned to Madara. Once again, Tobirama closed her eyes as Madara leans in and bites into the bread, then he swallowed the bread. Izuna watches several Senju let out relief breaths, but Hashirama tilted his head when the Uchiha continues to watch in silent, as if waiting for something.

The moment is nerve-wracking, but it is necessary for their clan. The Senju start whispering to each other, but they ignored them. Then, finally, the torches around them flares, the fire dances and speak of the Goddess’s words. His father breathed out relief sigh and nods to Izuna. He let go of his father’s arm and turned towards the people.

He noticed the Senju snake and her sister’s tense posture but ignored it. He put on his best smiles and spoke loudly for the Senju to hear as well, “the Amaterasu blessed this wedding. Now, brother,” he glanced at his brother through his shoulder. Madara took Tobirama’s hand and turn her to Tajima and Izuna.

“Wife, greet your father and brother,” Madara said and Izuna is forced to turn around, again. It wouldn’t bode well if he accepts his sister-in-law’s first greeting with his back. His eyes, now just the normal black instead of sharingan, meets her and he want to goad, mock her or anything so she would stop looking like a frozen lake.

She bows slowly, he heard about how wedding kimonos are much heavier than it looks, so women must move slow and precisely, less they want to fall face down. “Father,” she said, her voice is as icy and powerful as ever. She straightens up a little bit, because his position is younger than her husband.

“Brother,” their eyes meet again, this time he found flickers of emotions in her disgusting blood eyes. He gritted his teeth, and nods, not trusting his voice. He felt his father’s palm on his back, rubbing his tension away. Then Tajima moved forward, he saw Senju Touka’s sharp eyes following his father’s movement.

His father took Tobirama’s hands and Izuna looked away. He can’t take more of this pretending Tobirama is a human act. That small moment of weakness that he overheard had burned him enough for a lifetime. However, he couldn’t stuff his ears and stop his father’s words from being heard.

“Welcome to the family, my daughter”

* * *

The party is loud and alive, the two clans mingles as if they are old friends instead of nemesis that just recently agreed to peace. Tajima is talking with his cousins, Izuna’s uncles and aunts, losing themselves to the party. Izuna downed his third cup of light wine that was offered around, keeping eyes on the stars of the party.

He gave her enough time and space to run away, the security could not be the problem, aside from the oldest woman, Touka and Tobirama are excellent shinobi. The Uzumaki woman, Mito, would willingly help them if they ask. So why, is she still here? It is too late to run now, his brother wouldn’t let her out of his perimeter.

What does she gain from this? He downed another cup, offered by a kunoichi from his clan. Now that his brother is married, they are turning their attentions to him. How laughable. He gives her his best smile, the kunoichi, Mika, blushed and flustered. She almost drops the wine bottle, but she didn’t, it would make a good entertainment.

He excuses himself and moves toward the newlyweds, stealing Hashirama’s bottle of strong wine as he passed. His brother is grinning at Hashirama, talking about nonsense while Tobirama sit perfectly still next to him. He fears that she has died sometime at the beginning of the party, but he knows she is well, physically at least.

His brother eyes him with warning, and Izuna shrugged as he shows the bottle to him. “Brother,” he then turns to Tobirama, pausing for a dramatic effect, “sister, allow me to pour you a cup as a tribute.” Hashirama squinted at the bottle and turned back to the table to find his bottle missing where he left it.

The Senju looks around, and Izuna raised a single brow at his brother. Your friend is an idiot, he thought to his brother. Madara rolled his eyes, tell me something I don’t know, he read from his brother’s gesture. Madara downed his still filled cup and offered it to him, after his brother savored it, Izuna took Tobirama’s empty, never once filled, cup.

Her eyes followed him as he poured the wine and then he offered the cup to her. She took it from him, her movements are ever sharp and graceful. She eyes it for a few seconds before pulling the cup to her lips and tilted her head, finishing it in one gulp. He could feel Senju Touka’s burning gaze at his back, oh dear, he will enjoy this to the fullest.

Madara turned to Tobirama, he took the empty cup from her fingers and put it down in front of him. “Tell me, what do you think of Izuna’s wedding gift?” ah, his brother is so naughty. Testing his new wife already, in front of the people? Tobirama blinked, finally she moves, and tilted her head to the side.

“I wonder, I have yet to see it, husband,” at least turn to your husband if you’re speaking to him, Izuna wants to say. But he holds his tongue, it is not his place to teach her about etiquette. Madara frowns and glared softly at him, really Izuna? His brother’s gesture said. He shrugged but smiles sheepishly, then turning to the left, checking Rouka’s position.

That woman is sitting next to Senju Touka, within earshot, he almost grins but held back. “I changed my mind, I found a better present to give to my sister-in-law,” he said innocently, watching Tobirama’s eyes passes by him, he bets she is looking at the snake sisters. He meets Madara’s eyes, believe me on this, nii-san, he thought to his brother.

He turned around and caught the sisters’ attention. He beckoned Senju Rouka to come forward, she hesitates and whispered something to Touka, before standing up and walks to the front. She bows slightly at the newlyweds, but nothing for Izuna. Doesn’t matter. “Say, sister,” he drawled out, oh how he wishes he could whip out his sharingan.

“Do you remember when you asked if you could bring a helper from your clan to our house?” Izuna tried not to smirk, but the way her jaw tighten is making it harder. “I feel really bad for denying your request, so I reconsidered, and I think I wouldn’t mind if it is this person. Of course, you wouldn’t reject my present, right?”

This should be fun, but he only feels terrible when Tobirama’s eyes widen in fear, an expression he didn’t get to see many times before. Her red eyes moved to the woman next to him, and Izuna could see her red lips trembles. It all happened in a split second, then she is still as the mountain again.

Tobirama glares at him, but bows her head, “I accept, your present please me greatly, brother.” She truly is terrifying, she caught onto his true objective faster than his brother or Senju Touka. Izuna accepted the words of gratitude from the woman next to him with innocent smile, his brother should have married someone like this Rouka person.

She is gentle, a little bit psycho as he had seen, but caring and not ice cold. Her smile is beautiful, he wonders if she could spew venom like her younger sister.

* * *

When Hashirama pulled Rouka aside, away from the party and under the shadow, naturally Izuna stalked behind them. Fortunately, there is a good pillar near them where he could hide from their sight but still within hearing. He couldn’t turn on his sharingan, the glows would give him away.

“Did you talk to Izuna-kun?” Hashirama asked, he had forsaken his disgusting smile.

“I did not, Hashirama,” Rouka answered with a scowl.

“Then why did he change his mind? You—” he pointed his index finger at the woman, but she slapped it away.

“I don’t know, I have never meet him before this!” that’s true, before today, Izuna doesn’t even know that Senju Touka has a sister.

Hashirama shook his head, “tell Tobirama and Izuna-kun that you’re not going. He would be suspicious if it’s coming from me, so you must tell them yourself, Kyouka.” Oh, her name is Kyouka, not Rouka. Right, good thing he hasn’t embarrass himself by calling her name out loud.

“No, I am going, and you cannot stop me,” she snarled at Hashirama.

“This is an order!” Hashirama’s voice is not above whispers but the tone is commanding.

“I do not take order from you! Are you so afraid that I will speak of your dirty secret to Tobirama?” that piqued Izuna’s curiosity. “I told you I won’t tell Tobirama of it, and yet you stripped me of my job as her caretaker and send me to medic. You send me away on a mission so you could sell your sister to them, you think you have any right to order me?”

“How dare you—”

“If you try to keep me from going, I will bite my tongue, and you better hope Touka won’t execute you on spot! With Tobirama out of the Senju, your only support is Touka. If she turns on you, you will have nothing!” Kyouka grinned like madwoman, and honestly, Izuna would applaud for her if he is not hiding.

Hashirama glowered at her, “I am worried for you, Kyouka.” Izuna rolled his eyes, with that face, even Izuna had a hard time believing the Senju Head. Kyouka scoffed and shook her head.

“Run out of bullshit now, Hashirama? You sold your sister and sealed her chakra, you only care about your precious Madara. Yeah, of course you’re worried about me!” ow, damn. Izuna changed his mind, Senju Kyouka is thousand times more dangerous than Senju Touka. If she is not a Senju, he might fall for her.

“This is for the children, Kyouka. Tobirama understood and agreed to it,” Hashirama tried to grab her shoulders, but she pushed him away.

“I’m not her, keep your bullshit to yourself. If you want to keep your secret safe, you better shut your mouth,” she turned away, did not notice Izuna hiding as she passed by the pillar. He watches her walks back to the party before focusing on Hashirama. The Senju head’s brows are furrowed, there is a spark of fury in his eyes.

Then Hashirama returned to the party, leaving Izuna alone to ponder on what he just witnessed. Seems like, his brother’s marriage would be much more exciting than he previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I need to laid down their characterization first before getting into the deep. Chapter five is still on work as of today, I said I will update this one after I finish that one, BUT, chapter five is loooong, so yeah. It's fun to write and I don't want to cut it into two chapters because it's exciting and cliffhanger just doesn't work with that kind of writing. Oh yeah, please bear with Hashirama for a long while xD See you next chapter!


	5. Fox's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind and amusing comments, kudos and marks! :3
> 
> It took a while to finish this, but it's done and you'll see why I'm not cutting this into 2 chapters, nope.  
> This is how it goes: this chapter swift between Tobirama and Madara's pov. Don't worry, each pov change comes with a line break. The next chapters will return to normal not much pov changes, and if this style is not good, I won't repeat it again. Enjoy!

The rest of the party blurred as she hid her mind and heart deep inside. Father was right, but she would deny it until it’s her time to depart to the pure land. No matter what happened from now on, she will not back down and regret it. For her brother’s dreams and for the children, she will stand strong.

Mito is a cunning woman, smart choice as her brother’s wife. The chakra seal that Mito draw was flawed, and only someone who had researched into the Uzumaki’s hidden sealing technique could see it. Tobirama had no doubt that her brother’s betrothed purposely used this technique, from the outside, the seal seems complex and perfect.

To Izuna, Madara or even Hashirama, her chakra is completely sealed and the only way to access it is the key that was handed to Madara alone. But to Tobirama who were secretly taught about Uzumaki’s hidden sealing technique in secret by Mito herself, this is a leeway, a compassion that could put a danger on the peace.

Mito know she would never run and leave her brother behind, and perhaps that’s why she did this. Giving Tobirama a kindness that she would forever be grateful of. Kyouka and Touka couldn’t know, those two are ticking bombs and a little push from either Izuna or Hashirama will detonate them. Why does something like peace is so hard to keep?

She blinked out of her thoughts when she felt Madara’s hand on her back, she knows he is not shy about his hands at all. Their first meeting after their marriage was announced, he had embraced her in front of Izuna and her brother. Then after that, when he visited the Senju compound to check on her fertility, he holds her hand without her permission.

Is this how Uchiha usually show their affection, or is Madara a special one? Like her brother. With her clan, her brother is clingy and loud, but in front of Mito, her brother is very shy and calm. Her brother said love has that kind of effect on a person, however Madara is not in love with her. That’s why she decided this is his usual self.

She turned her face slightly to let him know that she is paying attention. Madara moved his hand up and down, and she keep her posture still and rigid. He turned red and quickly retreated his hand, it seems like his previous action was unintentional. How foolish of him, to easily relax around her. She wondered if it’s because of the chakra seal.

Madara coughed to hide his embarrassment and she turned away from him, she has no interest in playing mouse, especially on a day like this. Fortunately, her husband is quite merciful. “Would you like to rest first? I will entertain them for a little longer, but you may retreat to our room now,” he said, in a questioning and hesitant tone.

Their room, such a dreaded word. He is expecting her to clean up first before consuming their first night, of course. She nods and gestured for Kyouka to help her; she also needs a time alone with her. For whatever reason, her brother had taken Kyouka aside. When they returned, Kyouka acted like nothing happened, but her brother had been upset.

Tonight might be the last night she could see her brother, who can say Madara would ever let her out of his house again. She doesn’t want them to depart with unsettled debts or negative feelings. If tonight is going to be last night her brother would ever call her as his sister, she wanted to be remembered as loyal and strong.

As she walks by the guests, none of them had leered or sneered at her. She was expecting dirty looks from the Uchiha, at least Izuna, because her departure from the room could only means one thing. She is proven again, her father’s teaching about Uchiha might be wrong. These people have been nothing but accommodating and respectful at her.

However, it is too early to reach a conclusion. She understood that the guests from Uchiha side are only one-fifth of the clan number. When she reached the walkway, she almost bumped into Izuna. She raised her head to meet his eyes, how far could she push before he traps her inside a genjutsu?

“Sen—Sister, going somewhere?” he tilted his head to the side, smiling cheerfully and innocently at her. They had played this game many times before, but that time, their lives were the price. She missed the thrill, ever since the ceasefire was decided, Izuna was committed to ignore her. She admitted, no one could get her blood boil like he could.

“Today has been tiring, I am on my way to rest,” neither she nor Kyouka could overlook the flinch he gave. Tobirama raised her white sleeves and hide her smirk behind it. He had always been easy to read, aside from a few battles where he developed another style again. “After all, I doubt your brother and I will have time to sleep tonight,” she is right.

Izuna is so red from anger, it wouldn’t be surprising if he turns on his sharingan right now. However, he only nods, his jaw tightens and his hands clenched hard. She follows his straying gaze; they fell on Tajima. Of course, the answer is so simple. If Izuna is going to hold Kyouka over her head, then she only needs to take Tajima as her hostage.

“If you wish, _brother_ ,” she pulled her sleeves back down, to allow Izuna a clear view of her smirk. Izuna turned his eyes back to her, glaring quietly to avoid making a scene. “I could ask anija to check on _father’s_ condition. I’m sure he won’t mind,” Hashirama would never deny Madara of anything, she is sure of this.

But she is aiming for something else, and Izuna caught on quickly. His lips turned up for another smile, this one is strained and forced. “Well, I must consult nii-san about it. But thank you for the offer, it’s very kind of you, _sister_ ,” Kyouka is looking between them with perplexed look but she didn’t press.

“Good night, brother,” she walked pass him, not hiding her smirk and intentionally glanced back at Madara. She blinked slowly, flutters her lashes, watching his face turned into a convenient shade of red. Pathetic.

* * *

His father raised his eyebrow at him, knowing full well what enticed this reaction from him. His father won’t let this down. Oh no, he is going to enjoy embarrassing Madara with this. Sometimes he wonders if he should have let his father die, like Butsuma. Because now his father has gotten a new hobby of embarrassing his sons.

He downed another cup poured by Hashirama, his friend’s tolerance to liquor is quite amazing. Surprising but not unexpected. He grunted out another gibberish word when Hashirama asked him about something. His mind is busy thinking about something else, not his fault, it’s his wedding day after all.

Get your mind out of gutter, it’s not like that! His eyes found his little brother, just standing on the walkway outside of the room. Izuna is upset, he understands that his little brother is still against this marriage. But it is done, now Tobirama is his legal wife and he intended to keep her for as long as he lives. He won’t allow anyone to take her away.

“—and then Rou said—”

He turned to Hashirama sharply, took the bottle of liquor from him and look at him exasperatedly. He heard enough about Senju this doing that or that Senju doing this. He is grateful that Hashirama is happy for him, but right now, the Senju head is not blabbering and burning his ears for Madara’s sake.

“Hashirama,” he said seriously, and said man pointed at himself. Alright, a little bit tipsy now. “You cannot avoid her all night,” he shook his head disapprovingly, and Hashirama jutted out his lower lip. “You two are engaged, your marriage will become the next agenda once the village’s walls are up, you can’t ignore her all night now.”

The Senju’s successful alliance with the Uzumaki is vital to their village, they need those red head clan’s seal and barrier techniques. Madara can’t say he approved Mito, she is terrifying and scaring him. Strong women are scary, especially if they’re beautiful and they know it. Take his gorgeous and dangerous wife as example.

“But, but, Madara! I can’t even talk normally with her, what if I scare Mito away? She is so beautiful and, and I just—”

He rolled his eyes at the fool and kicked his stomach, effectively silencing him. Several heads turned to them, but he waved them away. Hashirama clutches his abused abdomen and pouts at Madara. From the edge of his eyes, Madara could see his father’s amused smile and he is tempted to chuck his father to the pond.

But he keeps his focus on Hashirama, “listen, Hashirama. You might be an idiot, but you are a charming and wonderful idiot. I’m sure you could make her happy. But it won’t happen if you ignore her all night.” The Senju head smiled warmly at him, before quickly frowns at Madara.

“So, is that a compliment or not?” Hashirama asked. Oh dear, not only he is this baboon’s best friend, now they are brothers. He should have steal Tobirama and elope instead.

* * *

She changed out of the layers of kimono into soft satin red yukata. It is not the best choice for sleepwear, but the fabric brings out her figure better under low light. Madara, despite his power and status, is simply a man. Even if it might be impossible for her to make him fall for her, there are many ways to gain a man’s favor.

Her eyes found Kyouka’s through the mirror. Her cousin is in better spirit now, since Izuna announced his wedding present. And her brother who were so high spirited a few minutes ago, was still upset when she bid him goodnight. Madara won’t realize it, her brother is a very convincing actor but even without her chakra, she could never miss it.

“What did you talk with anija?” she held her gaze, Kyouka frowns and stop her hand that were brushing Tobirama’s wild damp hair. When her cousin made no sign of answering her question, she hummed. “Do you want me to take a guess?” her cousin let out a sigh and shook her head, she has always been weak against Tobirama.

“Hashirama doesn’t want me to go, but I convinced him in the end,” Kyouka answered with a light shrug. Tobirama breaks their eyes contacts, staring at her own face through the mirror. If her brother, the head of the clan couldn’t restraint Kyouka, then Tobirama is out of options.

“Kyouka-nee,” she turned her body around, took the brush from her cousin’s hand and put it next to the mirror. Scarlet orbs meet black, and Kyouka raised her hand to gently caresses Tobirama’s cheek. “Promise me you won’t taunt Izuna and Madara. No matter what will happen to me, you won’t attack them,” do not put a price to the children’s lives.

“Tobira—”

“Promise me, nee-san,” she is playing dirty, Kyouka and Touka have never reject any of her request when she calls them that. “If you cannot, then you will not come with me,” she doesn’t want Kyouka to come with her at all, but her cousin is stubborn in her own way. Her cousin will become Izuna’s hostage, he would use her against Tobirama.

But it’s better to keep her cousin where Tobirama could watch her than to chance this ceasefire. Ever since her brother relocated Kyouka to the medic ward, she has been getting increasingly aggressive and worryingly braver. Something happened between her brother and Kyouka, she couldn’t put it into words, but even Touka and Rou noticed it.

Whatever it was, apparently it terrified her brother enough that he fired Kyouka from her position as Tobirama’s caretaker and teacher to a helper in the medic ward. It was not a secret to the clan that Hashirama has the medic ward under heavy surveillance, considering it would be the first place anyone would attack.

Tobirama asked Touka to investigate secretly but she come out with nothing. Her brother assigned Rou and Yai to ensure that Kyouka’s interaction with Tobirama was limited, but neither of the two were told of the reason. Now she has the mean and time to slowly extract the information out from her cousin, unless her brother involved the Uchiha as well.

“I promise, Tobirama. But you must promise me, you will tell me if anyone is hurting you, okay?” Kyouka’s eyes are full of love that she does not deserve. Another promise that she couldn’t keep, another sin to take to her grave.

* * *

Madara downed another cup, cursing his strong resistance against liquor. Hashirama was long gone from his side, finally man himself to talk to his betrothed. Izuna took the baboon’s place and continue to fill his cup, his little brother fussed up if his cup was empty for more than 3 seconds. He knows what the little devil is up to.

He pretends to be fooled by his little brother’s innocent face and downed another cup again. Some of his cousins are knocked out, while some more are still in the middle of drinking competition with the Senju. It’s not often for their clan to party, especially with this amount of food and drinks, humble is their lifestyle.

So most of them are discarding their problems for the night and just enjoy their celebration. The Senju were also loosening, effect of bottles of liquor. There are no scream of agony or death, these people are screaming and laughing with joy. These two very diverted clans are gathering as if their centuries old feud were a long-gone history.

One of his father’s old partner, Mutsui, snatched the bottle from Izuna’s hold and flicked his little brother’s forehead lightly. “Mucchan!” Izuna whined, pouting up cutely to said man. Mutsui tutted and passed the bottle to another Uchiha that was passing behind him.

“Na-ah. Izu-kun, are you trying to give your brother a kidney failure? On his wedding day?” Mutsui scolded the youngest teasingly. Madara gave him a grateful smile, he wants to be dead drunk, but getting an untreatable disease at the same time is not worth it. Mutsui returned his gesture with a wink, Madara groaned for the umpth time tonight.

These people were acting all cool and nice when Tobirama was sitting next to him. However, the moment his wife was out of the view, all these adults acted like teenager. One of them mentioned something about sleep and hell broke loose. Every single Uchiha that passed by in front him wiggled their eyebrows and smirk that damned smirk.

They are adults, except for Izuna and Tsukino, all of the Uchiha here are older than Madara! If not for Hashirama and Mito sitting a few tables down to his left, he would send Dragon Breath after these damned people! He swears this is why his father retired early, because everyone just loves to tease and embarrass their young clan head.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, his father come to his rescue. He whispered something with his old partner, they laughed together before Mutsui went away, challenging unprepared Senju into a drinking competition. Poor Guy. His father rudely shoo-ed his youngest son away and Izuna rolled away to annoy one of their cousins.

Madara sighed exasperatedly, the night seems too long. His father pats his shoulder and chuckled, “I’ve been there, son. I understand.” He let out another groaned and let his head fall. He should have brought their strongest liquor with him. He knows Tobirama will be gorgeous and breathtaking today, but seeing the reality with his own eyes, he is doomed.

He only managed to get out five sentences to his wife without stuttering, he can’t keep eyes contact without blushing from head to toe, and somehow his hands betrayed him. His hands would seek her, sometimes hovering above her shoulders, sometimes they linger close to her hand. He is hopeless, Hashirama will laugh at him if he found out.

“You should attend to your wife, leave these drunkards to themselves,” his father said, but that’s exactly why Madara is still seated here, surrounded by drunk idiots. He doesn’t know what he will see beyond his temporary bedroom’s door. If Tobirama went to sleep without waiting for him, that would be great.

But his wife took her duty seriously, he is afraid that he will see Tobirama, kneeling on their futon wearing a thin sleeping yukata, or maybe wearing nothing at all. He is not ready!

* * *

She stifled a yawn; her husband is taking his sweet time. He better not returns dead drunk, that would put a dent to the beginning of her personal mission. She showered specially with rose water for this night, and he ruined it. The rose concoction was made to be effective and mind-blowing, but the smell doesn’t linger for more than two hours.

She cannot sense him, it made her feel uneasy and confused. She thought he would happily jump on this chance to make her submit to him. Madara clearly liked it when she teased him with her skin, so where is he? Maybe Izuna or her brother are with him, she knows the younger Uchiha would no doubt sabotage her.

But her brother, he might be too happy to have Madara as his brother now, that he forgets about his sister, waiting for her husband in their nuptial chamber. If that is the reason, she could forgive and forget, because her brother wouldn’t intentionally hurt her. Her father’s words rings inside her head but she ignored it, he is long dead.

What should Tobirama do? She cannot go out to retrieve Madara, she also cannot ask Kyouka because her cousin will definitely dispatch Touka at Madara or her brother. She could just abandon her plan for tonight, rebuild it for another day. That seems to be the logical choice, she shook her head in disappointment.

She knows it won’t be easy, clearly, she underestimated Madara. The Uchiha head might be regretting his decision right now, maybe he is resting in Izuna’s temporary room. Thinking that her husband is so repulsed by her, that he can’t even spend their wedding night in a room with her, doesn’t hurt as much as it should.

She doesn’t care about Madara or Izuna’s opinions, but if her brother found out about this, he would be disappointed. She had failed him as a sister, and if she also failed in her duty as the instrument of peace, what would she have left? Where would be her place in her brother’s village? Failure is not an option for her, if Madara throw her aside, she will die.

A shadow emerged outside her room; the silhouette is unmistakably Madara’s. He walks slowly and silently. Tobirama took several deep breaths to placate her wandering thoughts, it doesn’t matter. Madara is here now. If he is drunk out of his mind, it would help her with her plan. But if he isn’t, it’s not a problem either way.

The silhouette finally reached the center of the sliding door, it stopped there and made no indication that he will open the door anytime soon. Should she take off her yukata? But if the person behind that door is not Madara, that would be embarrassing and devastating. She stifles another yawn, if he is not coming in, she wants to go to sleep now.

As she thought that, the door slightly opens, Madara’s eye peeked inside through the small opening. When their eyes meet, Tobirama refrained from making snarky comments. What is this man’s problem? Then Madara slides open the door and enter room, not before checking around for unwanted audiences.

He looked around the room, not interested in anything in particular and then focused on Tobirama. His eyes roams in her figure, she knows this fabric would show off her breast and waist the best way, father had complimented her about it many times. But Madara made no reaction. She opened her mouth, yet he beat her to it.

“You’re still awake. I thought, you know, never mind,” then he moved away from the door, mumbling something to himself. Tobirama lowers her head to hide her frown, she couldn’t sense his emotion, but Madara is not showing any sign of angry drunk. He doesn’t look like a drunk person; however, she could sense the strong smell of liquor from him.

She looked up, finding him looking around for something. Tilting her head to the side, she amassed her willpower and soften her voice, “I was waiting for you, husband.” That did something to him, she isn’t sure if that’s good thing or not. Madara turned to her with wide eyes, his hands hovering over nothing and she noticed they are slightly trembling.

He better not goes into shock now. Sighing inwardly, she picked up his yukata that was laid neatly next to her. “Are you looking for this?” Madara’s eyes slides down from her face to the cloth between her hands. He nods, a little bit too stiff but did not reach out to take it from her. “Madara?” she called, he jerked and turned, showing his back to her.

She put the yukata down and stood, slowly approaching the Uchiha. Once she is close enough, her nose scrunched at the disgusting smell of liquor, but she endured it. “Are you okay?” she asked softly and cautiously. When Madara didn’t answer, an idea struck her. She put her palms on his broad back, felt his breath hitched when she moves them slowly.

She moves them up slowly to his shoulders, feeling him tense further under her palms. “Are you okay, Madara?” she squeezed those strong shoulders once twice and felt him start to relax. This close, she could snap his neck and end him right here. There would be no one to witness that moment, but the consequences cannot be avoided.

“I’m okay, just,” Madara’s voice hitched when she put a little more force into the impromptu massage, get his wall down, slowly, and patiently. It wouldn’t do good if she rushed into it and scare him away. She tried not to snort at the ridiculous fact that Uchiha Madara is scared of sleeping with her.

“Tobirama,” he called softly, so soft she almost missed it. She hummed in return without stopping her hands. “You don’t have to,” he said, a little bit out of breath. Her eyes glinted at the opportunity. She pushed one last force, then stop, but her hands didn’t move away from his shoulders. Remembering what she learned from the whores, her hands moves.

She glides down his shoulder to his shoulder blades, he is still relaxed. She moves lower, down his back and stop above his hipline. “I know,” once she said that, Tobirama moves her hands to the front. He tensed as she sneaks her arms around his stomach, felt him let out a shudder and it pleased her.

When Madara didn’t push her hands away, she grows braver and determined. Tobirama stepped closer and plastered herself on his back. She leans her head against his back, and her arms slides closer around him. Whether he was regretting this wedding or too scared to bed her, he will surrender soon enough. Madara is just a man.

* * *

After much coercion from his father, Madara bid the party goodnight, flipping birds at the teasing his own clan people gave him. He gave up trying to talk to his little brother when he found Izuna was in the middle of drinking competition with Touka. 5 bottles, the number of sake and wine he drank, but his head is still too clear.

Standing in front of his room, he sensed his wife is very much awake and a little bit upset behind the door. Maybe if he bashes his head against the pillar right now until he faints, he could avoid this night. No, Madara stop acting like a child! You want this to happen, you and Hashirama plotted everything from the beginning, so this is your responsibility.

He took several deep breaths while counting to ten, then put his hand on the door. A warning suddenly rang inside his head. He should check first, what if Tobirama is naked behind this door? He might die on the spot! Madara nodded to himself and cracked the door ajar, just enough for him to peek one eye inside.

He froze when he found red staring back, confusion written on her face. He couldn’t see much with the lack of light, but she’s wearing her yukata. At least, it seems to be just normal sleeping yukata. He breathed out relief sigh and took a step back to check around, making sure Izuna and the other idiots are not hiding near.

Then he hastily enters the room and closed the door securely behind him. He felt the security barrier activated and blinks in surprise as he looks around the room, the Uzumaki sure are handy. He only saw Mito stick two papers at each end of the room, and somehow the barrier is secured, so do their privacy.

When his eyes have adjusted well in the dark, he returns his attention to his wife. Now he could see clearly, she is wearing a red yukata. Weird choice of color, newlyweds normally only wears white. But he is not complaining, because she is gorgeous in red. After all, he fell hard for her when he saw her bathed in the blood of her enemies.

As his eyes went lower, he felt blush coming up to his face. This yukata is inappropriate! Or maybe it’s because Tobirama is wearing it, she is dangerously gorgeous in anything. He never thought a yukata could be so scandalous. The front is slightly open, and he could see the beginning of her cleavage, the door to the forbidden garden.

He scolded himself, get a grip, Madara! He fought down the blush coloring his face and gulped, think of father doing a belly dance! “You’re still awake. I thought, you know, never mind,” he moved away from the door, chanting his father’s name repeatedly under his breath. Don’t think of her slim waist and warm body, nonono!

He should do something, maybe run to Izuna’s room and hide there forever. However, if anyone find out he leave her alone on their wedding night, Tobirama will be ridiculed and he can’t do that to her. He could just leave for a few minutes, to collect his thought and calm his raging hormone. Right, shower!

She wouldn’t be upset if he uses that as excuse. With that in mind, he searches around for his yukata. It was supposed to be around here, just next to the futon, but he couldn’t find it. “I was waiting for you, husband,” he froze when those sweet sound echoes inside his head. His knees turn jelly every time she called him that beautiful word.

He shouldn’t look at her, the more he sees her, so beautiful in her red yukata, he keeps losing his grip. But her voice rang clear inside his head, husband. He is her husband now, and she is Uchiha Tobirama now, his wife. Only his. Breathing become a strange motion when his eyes locked on her face.

Tobirama’s face is adorned with small smile, the glows form the candles create a halo around her, he will regret nothing if she kills him with that smile. “Are you looking for this?” it took him few seconds to registered that she was asking him. His eyes go down to follow her hands, she is holding something on her hands.

Madara would never admit it took him more time than it should to realized that it was his yukata. He nods, or he didn’t, not sure. Because there is something much more alarming, like the way the front of her yukata slides apart with every small movement she made. The door to the forbidden garden is opening inch by inch.

His eyes zoomed in between her chest that was displayed a bit too much for his sanity, surprised to see that she is much more endowed in that area than he first thought. “Madara?” for a second, when their eyes meet, he was struck with fear and horror that she caught him leering at her, that she would scrunch her nose in disgust.

He jerked backward and turned around, calm down, he chants to himself. How could he disrespect her like this? Regardless of their status as legal spouses, Tobirama is not in this willingly, she doesn’t understand what she agreed to. It is his duty as her husband to teach her about the changes in her status in his family, her position inside the clan.

As far as he understands, Uchiha Madara is nothing more than duty for her. He wants to change that and rushing into stuff is not the way. He doesn’t want to become just a husband to her, Madara wishes to become her friend, her rival, her family and more. He didn’t catch on her words, only her voice that is somehow suddenly too close.

He wasn’t given time to think before he felt her hands on his back. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as those hands moves around. He is torn between his mind telling him to push her away and his heart telling him to push her down and devour her. He let out silent gasp when those sinful fingers knead on his shoulder skillfully.

“Are you okay, Madara?” she is close, so close to him. If he turns around now, he could push her down onto the futon and consummate their marriage, and she won’t reject him. Tobirama wouldn’t reject nor push him away because that is her duty. But that’s not what Madara wants. This is not a duty for him! He wants—!!

“I’m okay, just—” he bit down the sounds that are crawling up his body as she continues to unwind him. He is not surprised; she is talented and blessed by the Gods. “Tobirama,” he breathed out shakily, her name feels wrong on his lips. It is as if he was defiling her beautiful name with his sinful existence. “You don’t have to,” if she doesn’t stop…

She kneads his shoulder strongly once more, then paused, unmoving and Madara silently thanked the Gods. But those thought quickly crumpled down when her hands move lower and lower until they stop above his hips.

“I know,” her voice is lower and closer now. Madara’s heart thundered inside his ribcage when her hands move to his front, and soon after, he felt her warmth on his back. He could feel her, almost taste her. “Madara,” he could feel her breath on his back, pleasure ran through his body, and his body shuddered against his will.

He put one hand above hers, why is he trembling? He closed his eyes, think of something! His brother’s face, pouting as he was drenched from head to toe because Madara throw him into the pond, appeared on his mind. He could do this, he is Uchiha Madara! He took one of her hand and gently pry it away from his abdomen.

Tobirama shifted behind him, her head moved away from his back and there was nothing but silent as Madara wondered what she is doing, what she is thinking? His eyes widen and mouth went dry when her other hand goes up to his chest and slipped into his kimono. Without a warning, he turned around and pushed her roughly off him, almost sending her tumbling down onto the tatami.

Her eyes are wide in surprise and confusion, so does Madara’s. That was uncalled for, he shouldn’t have push her like that. He opened his mouth to apologize, but his voice only come out in a squeak. Her chakra churned and something within her changed, it’s determination and killing intent. _Shit_ , he made a mistake.

He took a step forward, arms open to show his remorse. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—” but whatever he wanted to say was lost when she jumped forwards and grabbed his collar. Tobirama pulled him down forcefully and connected their mouths. The kiss is not chaste like the one they shared on the ceremony.

This kiss doesn’t taste like cherry wine and wheat bread, it’s sensual and passionate. He sneaks his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her soft lips are heavenly and addictive, he doesn’t want to let go. He closed his eyes and felt his brain crumble down, the only sound he could hear are the sinful wet smacks of their lips moving in sync.

Nothing else matters at the moment, only her soft lips on his, her warm body flushed against his with only a thin yukata hiding her perfect body. He pulled her closer, if that’s possible, and sneak the other hand to gently caress her nape. None of them stop to even took a breath, and Madara is lost, nonono stop, don’t stop, don’t.

Neither cared when Tobirama swiftly undress his haori, his mind is lost inside the overwhelming feeling of her incredibly soft breast on his chest and her sweet soft lips dancing on his. He could do this forever. He nipped on her lower lip, asking for access, and without much resistant, Tobirama open her mouth for him.

Madara groaned into her mouth, his hakama pants feels too tight, too suffocating. He has never been so aroused just from a kiss before, he wants more, needs more of her. His tongue sought out hers, but before he could deepen their kiss further, a flare of chakra from somewhere inside the mansion pulled him out of the trance.

Realizing his mistake, Madara quickly pushed himself off Tobirama. _Shit_ , he staggered backward, horrified at himself. _Shitshitshitshitshit_. Her lips are swollen, and scarlet eyes clouded. The front of her yukata is open, he almost completely untied the belt sometime between the kisses unconsciously. _Shitshitshit_. She looks ravishing, and angry.

 _Shit_. “I’m sorry, I—," his next words are lost when those beautiful scarlet eyes glistered with tears. He made her cry, on their wedding night. He is an awful husband. “No, no, please don’t cry, Tobirama. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he stepped forward to her front again, hands up on her face to wipe the tears away.

She looked up to him; confused, angry, unsure, her emotions are open for him to see. “Am I not good enough?” her words are soft, her voice trembles with fears and uncertainty. He is goddamn awful husband. He shook his head fervently; his fingers wipe away few fallen tears. Madara licked his lips while collecting his thought, putting the words together.

“Michiru-san said,” Tobirama squinted her eyes, but he continues anyway, “starting from today, you will not consume any other medicine, poison or remedies without her permission as part of your detox. That includes ingesting buckwheat or rue and the such. But without those, we can’t consummate our marriage because there is the risk of…”

He trailed off, there is no reason to speak those reasons out loud. Call it paranoia or whatever, Madara call it survival instinct. The small nod coming from her is slowly twisting his heart, his fingers move lower from her eyes to gently caresses her cheeks. “Tobirama,” he started, she blinked up to him with a frown, but she is still breathtaking.

“You are my wife; your duty is to serve the clan and my family. Your duty to me, is not to service me in the bedroom, but to stand by my side and support me through this critical time and more in the unseen future.” he spoke slowly and clear, making sure there is no flaw in there.

“Regardless of the condition for this marriage, I will not allow any kind of disrespect aimed to you. I swear to you that you will receive the respect that you deserve as Uchiha Madara’s wife,” she is his wife, in heart and body. His heart, mind and body are hers. He will make this marriage work, no matter what comes in the future.

* * *

She will not beg. She will not crumble. She will not fall. Don’t let him deceive you, don’t look back to that room. Her breathing is controlled, she won’t slip up again. Things has been stressful ever since her engagement was announced, top it with her chakra sealed and Izuna’s manipulation, she couldn’t keep her emotion in check. That was her mistake.

She won’t repeat this shameful display of weakness anymore, not in front of Madara or any other Uchiha. She stared at him through her blurry view, she can’t rub them away now, Madara seems to be weak against tears. Her father’s teaching about the Uchiha were proven to be wrong, at the least, Madara is very much different than Tajima used to be.

She gripped his sleeves, the hand that is still caressing her cheek for no reason, and he hummed in response. “I vow my fidelity and honesty to you,” she said, keeping her tone soft and gentle, the lesson she learned from the whores and capital’s maiko. She never received reactions from her father, but it doesn’t matter anymore.

“I give myself to you, in body and mind,” she pushed herself against him, again. But this time, Madara was prepared. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back, keeping her in place with force. Her husband frowns and shook his head, he let her go and went to the side to pick up his yukata. Her eyes follow him.

“You just don’t understand,” he said bitterly without looking at her. Tobirama froze and Madara went to the door and stopped. “I’m going to clean up, don’t wait for me,” then he slides open the door, walks out and closed the door without turning around. She felt cold and hot at the same time.

How dare he. What does he know about her, how dare he humiliated her like that?! So he thinks he is too good for her? She fisted her palm tightly, knuckles turning white and nails digging into skin, drawing bits of blood. She furiously rubs the tears away. He did not promise her as the future mother of his children nor the clan’s matriarch.

Rou was right, she is just his mistress, her brother and Madara’s tool to achieve their dreams. Once the village is secured, maybe three years from now, they will toss her aside. She looked down to find his discarded haori, she felt cold, so cold. She won’t crumble now, it’s fine. She has time to change her condition to favor her.

First, she needs to find a way to get herself involved in the village foundation. She won’t let herself become a locked-up trophy wife. Her father couldn’t lock her away, neither could her brother and Madara will regret the day he tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't start on chapter six yet, I know what to write, but the words are messy so it's still a rough draft for now. Next update might take a while :3 Is this chapter style good? Or just bad, maybe hard to read? :0 Just for a claim: I don't write a story because the comments said this or that. I took your feedbacks seriously, but I don't write a story in a certain way just to please everyone. I write because I enjoy it. So! What I want to say is you are all amazing, because most of you always guess what the next chapter will be correctly! See you guys next chapter ;)


	6. Pronounced Man and Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any inspiration from any song for this and the previous chapter. It's hard to find one that would match this depressing story :/  
> Thank you for all of your kind and amazing (and funny) comments, kudos and marks!
> 
> Thank you Omi_Smith for your amazing comment, that helped me decided what to do with this chapter and the rest of the story :D I am no longer struggling with the chapters composition! This one started with Tobirama's pov and ended with Madara's. Onto the story!

The line between a father and a monster was obscured for her. She couldn’t remember the time she could look at her father and think “that’s my father” without flinching at the memories of the things that happened behind the door. She understands Tajima is different individual with different view and attitude, but she is reluctant to call him father.

Father was a word she called Butsuma, outside and inside the room. Father was the person that punished her with whip or cane whenever her brother made a mistake. Father was the man that pushed her down and enjoyed the moment she broke apart. Tajima is not that man, not that person.

She has no idea about Tajima inside the Uchiha compound. But it feels wrong and unfair for him, to call him the same way she called the dead Senju. Tajima is, as far as she could observed the day before and this morning, kind and understanding to her. He had diverted the attention from his clan, so they won’t force her to drink.

She wasn’t fond of alcoholic beverages, it clouds your thinking process and become a poison inside your body. Aside from her brother, no one in the Senju would offer her such things, knowing her rather obvious dislike. However, the Uchiha wouldn’t know about it, it is not a weakness you could use in war nor in politics.

That was the reason some of them had come forward to offer to pour her a cup or two last night. It’s not as if she couldn’t reject them, but her action reflected the Senju’s devotion to the peace. Before she could give an answer, Tajima come between them. He easily diverted the men’s attention away from her. She was grateful and confused.

* * *

When she woke up this morning with Madara sleeping next to her, there were many things that went through her mind. She could kill him now, a clean stab to his heart or a neat slash to decapitate his head. She could climb above him and force her way, she scoffed at that thought and rolled out of the futon.

Just because she is called White Demon by many across the continent, doesn’t meant she will lower herself to act so cruel and inhuman. Even if her plan to seduce Madara had failed, Tobirama has learned to never believe her plan would work and always has backup plan. Woman has three weapons: her body, her mouth, and her hands.

If Madara won’t fall for her body, then she must use her years perfected skills to bring him down. She preferred not to do this, it takes time and efforts she could have use for other things like managing her small school. She glances briefly at Madara, wondering if he is not secretly awake. It’s been a while since she shared a futon with another.

She didn’t miss the feeling.

* * *

She left the room before noon; it would be wiser to play along with their imagination of what transpired last night. She could sense presences around the manor, but not being able to sense their chakra is putting her on edge. Much more importantly, she couldn’t sense her brother despite the racket he is making just around the corner.

“Anija,” she called, watching him trying to climb Izuna’s back and failing. The two shinobi turned to her slowly with a wild look, like a deer caught in a trap. “Good morning, anija,” she bows slightly and after a pause, she added, “Izuna.” The two scrambled to stand correctly, and Hashirama gave her a sheepish smile.

“Good morning, Tobirama. You are, ah, a little late this morning,” her brother said with poorly concealed grimaces. Looking at the two; the way her brother is hiding his embarrassment and Izuna’s guilty look, she has a guess of what happened here. They were going to spy on her and Madara, and she caught them in the act.

She expected that from her brother, but not Izuna. She wonders how old the younger Uchiha is, he seems far younger now than the time they used to fight each other. Such a child, an heir shouldn’t be so open with their emotions and thoughts. Touka was chosen over Rou for that one advantage, her cousin is not an easy one to read.

Tobirama lowered her head, an act of submission to her brother, and fiddled with the hem of her sleeves. “Forgive me, anija. Last night was, tiring,” in a sense. Her brother let out a small giggle while Izuna turned red, she is having second thought about his condition. Perhaps Izuna is a virgin, or a really body shy person.

If this will be his reaction anytime she mentioned anything remotely sexual between his brother and Tobirama, then she could erase the presumption that he was actually angry with her and this marriage. She will test it later when her brother is not around. For now, she spared Izuna and focused on her brother.

“So, is Madara still sleeping?” her brother asked with that naughty tone he hasn’t used around her for a while. She nodded, unsure of what to say. Madara did looked like to be asleep while she changed out of the yukata to her casual black shirt and pants. He also didn’t stir when she left the room wordlessly.

“I see. Is it alright if we wake him up, Tobirama? It’s almost noon, the food will be ready soon. It would be a shame if he doesn’t get to eat them while it’s still warm,” her brother frowns at something neither Izuna nor Tobirama could see. A sour memory of the time he was forced to eat cold frozen food because he woke up late, perhaps.

She tried to keep the confusion away from her face, she doesn’t know how husband and wife are supposed to act like. For her brother to require her permission to wake Madara up, instead of Izuna’s permission, wasn’t something she expected. But if she asked that aloud in front of the younger Uchiha, she feel it would bring harm to her pride.

“Maybe I should do it, anija. Your…morning call was a bit…surprising at times,” more like painful and very loud. The first few years of her life, she woke up almost every morning thinking a war has break out or a fire has started, because her brother was alarmingly loud. Even Touka could hear him from her own house.

Her brother pouts, oh she misses this, if she is a lesser shinobi than she is, Tobirama would have cried from happiness. “You liked it when we were younger,” he said dejectedly, it was true. She didn’t remember it but Kyouka said she always stop crying whenever her brother would speak with that loud groundbreaking volume.

Baby Tobirama seems to be a real demon, it was a miracle that her eardrums were not broken early in her life. Her brother pulled Izuna into a half hug, which the younger Uchiha protested loudly. “We’ll be waiting in the dining room then! Don’t take too long, Tobirama!”

* * *

When she slides the door to their room open, Madara snapped his head to her direction and they stared at each other in silence. He was in the middle of changing out of his yukata into his usual black Uchiha clothing. She shifted her eyes lower, to his naked torso and stares. He quickly realized and put on his upper garment in one pull.

“Tobirama! Good morning!” he said, a little bit red around his cheeks. Madara seems to be quite energized, perhaps he is a morning person like her brother. Tobirama herself couldn’t become so cheery until she had her first tea, and considering the current time, it is far too late for her usual morning tea routine.

“Good morning. Anija and Izuna just come by, they said the food will be ready soon. We should head for the dining room,” she should soften her words, she knows, but it’s hard without her tea. Madara replied with a curt nod and hastily strides across the room and passed by her. She caught his wrist, thankfully he did not flinch away.

“Wait, there is something,” she paused, waiting for his reaction. Madara nodded for her to continue. “About last night, let’s pretend we did it. It is customary for the Senju, that newlyweds must consummate their wedding at the first night. To avoid unnecessary rumors, it is preferable to do it this way.”

It took a few seconds for Madara to react, “if that’s what is necessary, then, I don’t mind.” She let go of his arm, and gave him a small bow of gratitude.

* * *

The lunch, or breakfast for Tobirama and Madara, were surprisingly calm. The Uchiha and Senju were seated in line, facing each other. The numbers have gone down compared to last night. Some of them had gone back home, while those who stay behind were the chosen shinobi, who are joining the village making discussion.

Madara and her brother were seated at the front, side by side. While Tobirama sit between Tajima and Izuna in the Uchiha line. Touka and Kyouka sit across her, the younger sister and the younger Uchiha exchanged glares throughout the lunch. She ignored them and focused on Mito, who were seated at the far end, that was unacceptable.

Mito is her brother’s betrothed; she should be sitting next to Touka. She must reprimand her brother about this later, away from the Uchiha’s eyes and ears. She refocused on her own food, picking on the fish to pull the meat off the bone. It’s quite a hassle, she used to just eat the whole thing in one bite, even the bone.

However, ever since Touka almost die because a bone was stuck in her throat, Hashirama had banned Tobirama from her normal eating style. She hates picking the bones and meat apart. It’s not like she could ask Kyouka to do it for her with Izuna and the other Uchiha watching. She held back a sigh and put her chopsticks down, why is she so irritable today?

Tobirama jerked as movement from her left alerted her and caught Tajima’s wrist in a tight grip. “Oh,” he said, as if surprised. That alerted everyone in the vicinity, all of their attentions turned to Tobirama and Tajima. She looked down to his hand; not a kunai, Tajima was holding a chopstick with a fish meat in between the bamboo utensil.

She quickly retracted her hand and hung her head, she should apologize, if only for performance’s sake. “Father, I—” her body jolted, breath hitched and she blinked in surprise. Was that…? It happened again, and she blinked her eyes a few times in surprise as she felt the jolt took her breath away.

Tajima snorted and she looked at him in surprise, is he laughing at her? “Tobirama, you— _pfft_ —you looked like a cat when you do that!” he said, failing in suppressing his laugh. She doesn’t understand, what is he laughing at? Tajima shook his head and grabbed his stomach, trying not to die from laughter, maybe.

Tobirama turned towards her brother, wondering what she did, and that damned hiccup returned again. Her brother’s eyes were wide as well, confused about what was so amusing for the previous Uchiha clan’s head. “Seriously?” Izuna’s disbelief voice startled her and she whipped around to better understand what is actually happening.

A cup of tea was shoved to her face, almost spilling onto her lap. She follows the hand that offered the tea to Izuna, who is smirking strangely at her. Tobirama accepted it cautiously, took a first sip when Izuna tilted his chin to encourage her. The tea warmed her body instantly, she appreciated the deep taste of the green tea. It’s a good leaf.

She put the cup gently on her small meal table and quirked an eyebrow at Izuna, demanding an explanation. The younger Uchiha shrugged, “We had a cat, we named her Shiro. You look like you were offended by your own hiccups, and father thinks you looked like Shiro. Don’t take it to heart, his…sense is a little weird these days.”

Tobirama tilted her head in confusion, is that supposed to be a compliment or mockery? She turned back to Tajima, who is staring intently at her. She holds back her urges to gouge his eyes out and this time, keep her hands to herself when he, once again, reach out to her bowl with his chopstick. Tajima put the meat on her rice and smiles at her.

“Forgive me for startling you, Tobirama. I saw you stop eating, but you only ate a handful, so I thought maybe you’re too tired to pick the bone apart,” Tajima explained while he put more of his own fish on Tobirama’s fish plate. She doesn’t know if she should stop him, or let him be. Her father has never done this before.

Tajima seemed to sensed her puzzlement, he put his chopsticks down and stares at her seriously. “It’s fine to just relax and let other people pampers you sometimes. I do this a lot for Izuna, so it’s not a bother,” he returned to the fish, and Tobirama is suddenly very aware of everyone’s attention on them.

She shoved her confusion and prejudice into the corner of her mind, and voiced her gratitude. “Thank you, father,” she said softly, tried to keep the ice away from her voice. The smiles she received from Tajima, and Madara in the background, are frightening her. She doesn’t understand this, she is not familiar with this feeling. What should she do?

* * *

Madara was upset throughout the meeting; Izuna and a few men from his clan insisted that Tobirama must be excluded from the discussion. Hashirama’s input doesn’t count to the Uchiha and he was forced to send his wife to their room, fortunately she won’t be alone with the Senju Touka’s sister by her side. But, he just realized this was a mistake.

He promised to his wife that she would be able to continue her work or whatever she did when she was still a Senju. And now, his brother forced him to break his first promise to his wife. This is beyond bad, it’s a grave mistake. He must apologize to Tobirama, and then persuade Izuna to change his mind somehow.

“No, we are not using your mokuton to build the village,” Izuna scoffed, and honestly, Madara agreed with his brother for many reasons. The first is obviously because no one from Uchiha would agree to allow themselves to be surrounded by Hashirama’s unlimited potential and strongest weapon. The second is, woods are flammable materials.

“The next option is to mix in stones, which mean more expenses because those are only available in the capital’s market,” Senju Touka retorted without missing a beat, she is keeping up superbly for someone who were named an heir hastily. “Unless the Uchiha has something else they could offer, our only option is the mokuton,” she said.

Building is not Uchiha’s expertise, they made do with one-layer wood and straw roof. The Uchiha are war-oriented. They create weapons and focused on polishing their one ability to the fullest; the sharingan. They need someone who has experience and potential. This village must be beyond perfect, their lives would be on the line.

“Madara?” Hashirama called him out, the Uchiha head blinked and that idea returned to him. He had forgotten about it as the wedding day approached. But now, it’s a great idea to put on the table, he could kill two birds with one kunai. Madara licked his lips before speaking, this information is very sensitive to the Senju, he must proceed with cautions.

“Hashirama,” said man perked up and everyone turned to Madara, “what about the person who build your compound?” Izuna let out a questioning hum and Madara turned to him to explain. “The Senju compound were similar to the capital, their inner walls were made of at least two layered wood and the roof were the same.

There were pipes coming out from each house, like we seen in the capital. Whoever build that, could be experienced enough to build our village,” he turned back to Hashirama. “So, Hashirama, who was this person? Would they agree to help us? How are you connected to them?” instead of answering, Hashirama jutted out his lower lips and frowns.

Senju Touka laughed at him, as if mocking him, and Madara glares at her. But she returned the glare with a twisted mirth, then she spoke. “Sure, of course that person wouldn’t mind. They would be pleased to be able to assist Hashirama in anyway,” she smirked. What is this snake playing at?

“Do you think so?” Hashirama asked with a genuine worry, Madara frowns at the two Senju. “I mean, I know Tobirama is no longer the heir, but she is Madara’s wife. To be told that your presence is not necessary in this conference, don’t you think Tobirama would be upset? You think she will still help us?”

Madara swear every Uchiha in the room gasped, at least Izuna flinched next to him. Madara himself was busy dancing inside his head; his deadly beautiful wife, Tobirama was the one to build the Senju compound to such complex. He is one lucky bastard. With that knowledge, he could easily persuade Izuna and the clan.

“Could you elaborate? Did she plan the structure or someone else did and she made the material or _what_?” Izuna asked in disbelief, the other Uchiha started whispering to each other. Their father, sitting next to Izuna, leaned back on his chair to catch Madara’s eye behind his little brother’s back. His father made a mockery of Izuna’s reaction. Geez.

Hashirama’s face lit up and his lips turned into a giant smile. Next to him, Senju Touka rolled her eyes. “Tobirama both planned and made the materials. It started with restructuring the housing position, then she made the plumbing plan and bought the material. After that was the housing reconstruction, Tobirama planned it all herself!”

Touka cut in, “we helped with the material and labor, of course. It took years to get to where we are, but Tobirama-sama made it easier to draw water without having to climb the mountain in search of river. The wooden roof and walls were also sturdier than straw or metal roof, we passed through seasons safely.” She smirked mockingly at Izuna.

“What about the stone walls?” Madara asked, that part was still a mystery for him. What use is that outer walls if only the main house was covered? Hashirama turned to Touka, with as much confusion as Madara. Truly, he wonders how did Hashirama survived his childhood? Maybe it was also due to his sister’s helping hand.

“To protect the main house from invader, of course. Further information is classified, so that answer will suffice. Now, has anyone come up with answer regarding the foundation?” she sweeps her gaze across the room, all the Uchiha openly avoided her eyes as if she was the one with a dangerous doujutsu. Madara almost jumped in glee at the opportunity.

“If no one has the answer, I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if we ask my wife,” he said as neutral as he could. He knows hiding his feeling about his wife is unwise, but everything is to protect her. He stares at Izuna, waiting for his protest, but none come. The rest of the Uchiha also kept their head down and Madara counted that as his victory.

He locked eyes with his father and gave him a firm nod. “Father, if you would please fetch my wife,” maybe he put too much emphasized at that words, but it’s his privilege. They forced him to broke his only promise to Tobirama, they should have understood her position, and this is his chance to make it right for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take as long as this one, because I have a side story project I am working on. Just wondering, which one would you guys prefer to read?  
> A. a spin off of [In This World, We Say Goodbye] (it's gonna be sweet and happy)  
> B. a story about Tobirama and Madara's secret child (it's not gonna be sweet)  
> C. up to me to surprise you guys? xD
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


	7. The Senju sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, answers, kudos and marks!
> 
> This chapter is hard to write in different way from previous chapters. This one is quite plain, a little bit boring if compared to the previous chapters. But the hidden messages in this are important for the plot.  
> Since I forgot to put it out last chapter:  
> By the second chapter Hashirama was 19yo, Tobirama 17yo, Madara 19yo going to 20, Izuna just turned 16, Touka was 20yo, Kyouka was 21yo, and Tajima was 35yo.  
> Enjoy, I think!

Kyouka hums happily while counting her hairpins spread in front of her. Tobirama helped her repacking her personal stuff. Sometimes she easily forgotten just how cunning her cousin was. Whereas Touka is mischievous and unpredictable, Kyouka is just crafty and a little manipulative. To think that her cousin had prepared all of her belongings in several storage scrolls before the wedding day, because she truly believe she will have her way.

She wasn’t wrong, because in all the 16 years she has known her cousin, Kyouka always get her way. Anyway, Tobirama feels she must ask. “What were your initial plan? If Izuna did not unexpectedly changed his mind,” she heard a low chuckle coming from the older, and peeked up from the sealing scroll. Her cousin’s hand went inside her sleeves and produce a familiar vial from there. White brows flew high in surprise.

“That’s—” a specialized herb concoction that was meant to stimulate pheromone and arousal. In short, aphrodisiac. What were Kyouka thinking? No, she could guess where her cousin was going with that. What she wants to know was her thinking process that lead to this. Tobirama has never used that, but she heard from the medics about the effect that special liquid had, two drops would be enough to bring an adult to their knees.

“Who were you going to use that for? If you say Izuna, I will send you back,” she glared and spoke under whispers. Without her sensing, she cannot check on any eavesdropper or spies. Better be safe than sorry.

“Relax, I don’t have any particular victim in mind. Just any Uchiha that lowered his guard enough, but thanks to that Izuna person, I get to keep this. My hand’s clean, I assured you, Tobi-chan,” Kyouka shrugged and put the vial back in her hidden pocket, a gleeful smirk on her face. “We might need it sometime in the future,” sure, Tobirama hopes it’s sometime never. She held back a sigh and returned to the storage scroll.

“Mmh, they are a little late. Do you think Touka failed?” her cousin asked with a hint of irritation. Tobirama push the last scroll towards her cousin, leaned back as she watches her cousin concentrated to activate the seal clumsily. Kyouka has the making of a decent shinobi, unfortunately she was born with deficient chakra storage. “No, that cannot be. Emotional manipulation is my forte, but mind manipulation is her, she has never failed.”

Tobirama didn’t know where the two sisters learned such terrifying skills set, but they were more than competent. Asking her cousin Touka to manipulate the ongoing meeting in a way to ensure that Tobirama would have a hand in this village making, was not what she had in mind. But she was left with no other choice when the Uchiha insisted she must stay behind and wait like a trophy wife they wanted her to be.

Loud creaking from the outside alerted both of them into a hush, Kyouka hastily finished her packing and they both turned towards the paper door. The sounds stopped and but the presence of a person behind the door was obvious. She glanced briefly at Kyouka and they both nodded in harmony. There comes a cough to announce their presence before speaking.

“Tobirama, it’s Tajima. Do you have a moment?”

The two Senju shared a look for a second before Kyouka rise, her smirk were skillfully hidden as she slides the door open. Tajima stood there, with a soft apologetic smile. Indeed, Touka was the right person to send.

* * *

“Is something bothering you?” she asked bluntly, just because her chakra was sealed, doesn’t mean she is any lesser shinobi now. If Tajima thought he was being sneaky with his side glances, perhaps Tobirama might have been overly underestimated by the previous Uchiha head. Her father-in-law stopped next to her, and she rocked back instinctively. He looked constipated; she waits patiently for him to speak.

“Tobirama, I want to thank you for saving me,” his tone is sincere, but she has no reason to just trust him.

She shook her head, “that is not correct. I did not save you, anija was the one that realized about your condition. It was also anija’s decision to share his knowledge with your clan, as such, it was not my place to received your gratitude.” She grimaces inwardly when she realized her tone might be too offensive. “But I appreciated it, father,” she hastily added. Tajima blinked a few times, always surprised at every single thing she did, she dislike that.

The older man’s soured face break into a smile, and Tobirama looked away, unable to accept the blatant display of humanity from the man who ordered her younger brother’s execution. “Tobirama,” he called but she didn’t look up. “I know this wedding is not what you wish for, but I promise Madara will do his best to make you feel safe and comfortable. And promise, I will be a better father for you,” she almost snarl at his words.

Instead she gritted through the anger, the phantom pain and thanked him. He could try all he wants, there is not merit to dissuade him either way. Besides, it’s not like that would be a challenge for Tajima, the bar for a good father was long dropped to the ground.

* * *

Her bad mood was lightened when she easily obliterated Izuna on the table. The younger Uchiha had a good head, but he doesn’t use them enough. “What seems to be the problem, then?” she repeated for the second time, if she must repeat it again, she will show them why she is dangerous with or without chakra. Izuna let out a high wheezing sound that is similar to a boiling kettle.

“Because that cost more! Metal pipes are expensive and hard to come, if you can’t understand that, you should go back to your room!” Izuna bang his palm on the table, not rough enough to hurt himself but enough to produce a loud startling sound. Tobirama resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his impractical dramatic display and opted to focus on the documents. These idiots had overlooked the most important parts.

“You,” she pointed at Izuna without any heat, “are an idiot.” Madara quickly caught his little brother’s shoulders to keep him down, he nodded for her to continue. Hm, reasonable man. “No one said we couldn’t create the pipe from ores instead of buying tons of ready use pipes. I know the Uchiha has an ore mine somewhere, that’s where you get the raw material for your swords.”

She received surprised ‘caught red handed’ looks from the Uchiha except for Madara and Tajima. “And I know you also have a two-way contract with the Tetsu clan. By giving them the job to create the pipes, we could save delivery cost and broker cost. Furthermore, if we negotiate the payment terms by, say, giving them the promise of permanent stay and permanent job in the village, we should have more than enough saving for other projects.”

When no one answer to her suggestion, she turned to glare at her brother. Hashirama returned the glare with his own worried frowns and chew his lower lips. Touka shrugged at her, and Tobirama shook her head in disappointment as the Uchiha continue to stay frozen. Fortunately, Izuna quickly snapped back to the living land. Unfortunately, he was a bubbling mess. Truly, Madara surely has a better spare than this boy.

“But Tetsu clan is civilian clan!” he exclaimed loudly. Why, thank you for stating the obvious, Izuna. However, Tobirama understand what he was trying to say, and have prepared the counter.

“Yes, civilian. What did you think we are building here? A military camp?” from the way Izuna looked away, she hit the right target. That made her wonder, just how much of her brother’s peace that were understood by both sides? Are they thinking of it as a lifelong commitment like her brother, or a temporary condition that has an expiration date like she does? Moving her gaze to Madara, she wonders what is peace for him?

Doesn’t matter now, she decided and returned to glower at Hashirama. “Anija,” she said, he knows what she is hinting at, and he easily complied. Her brother pouts and cowers on his seat, trying to make himself smaller though that would be like hiding a bear behind a thread.

“Well, I thought that would be Madara’s job to explain?” he smiles weakly, knowing well that he was as much guilty as said Uchiha in this. Tobirama was tempted to glower at the Uchiha head, these two baboons were over in their head with this village and overlooked too many important steps. The only right thing they had done was deciding where the village will stand on.

* * *

One hour later, Tobirama give in to her brother’s puppy eyes and granted him twenty minutes break. The moment she agreed to his little pleas, Hashirama grabbed Madara by arm and rush out of the room. She did not even bat an eye at her brother’s antics, but Izuna was less understanding. He spluttered and angrily demanded where her brother took his brother. Tobirama simply show him the seal on her wrist.

The younger Uchiha huffed but did not pester her for more. Then Tajima stood and left the room, followed by two other Uchiha, the rest of them wait in silence. Exactly twenty minutes later, her brother returned to the room with a giant smile and Madara behind him. Tajima did not return, and Izuna left to find him. They continue the meeting without waiting for the previous clan head and current heir.

They were close to finish accounting the building materials and labor when Tobirama noticed something. Where is the blueprint for the village, why are they counting money as if they already agreed on the shape and size for the whole village? She turned to her brother and asked him, no reason to prolong the waiting time, this is crucial. Her brother gave him a sheepish smile and Tobirama knows something is wrong.

“Well, we don’t have them yet. I’m thinking of drawing them within these four days meetings with everyone here, of course Mito as well, since it is the Uzumaki that will put the final barrier,” he turned his head towards said Uzumaki heiress and gave her a polite bow. Tobirama blinked once, twice and thrice. That is wrong, they do have the village blueprint ready, except that it was made by her.

Her brother had seen it, she put the blueprint and all the important documents she had written on his reading table the night before they departed to this mansion, there was no way he would have missed it. She bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent her emotions from flowing out, Hashirama must have seen it. And he decided it was not good enough, she worked hard for those documents, but it was not enough.

She could remember her father’s frowns and snarls, whispered words that always break her posture. Useless. Worthless. Thriveless. She tried, so hard, to become better for Hashirama. Because her brother doesn’t have an obligation to keep her around, she is not the sister that he wanted, the family that he could be proud of. She was a tag along, and Hashirama couldn’t do anything when their father was alive.

“We do, actually,” it took her a few seconds to process Touka’s words. She looked up from the paper that she wasn’t reading, and zoomed in to her cousin’s smug face. Her brother looked confused, a true confusion that is not made to mask anger or surprise. No one speak up to inquire the Senju heir, Tobirama doesn’t want to admit that perhaps her cousin had planned this. Touka might be trying to sabotage her brother, that scares her.

“We do? I mean, you do?” her brother asked, locking eyes briefly with Madara before focusing on Touka. Her cousin hums as she rummages through the scrolls on her left, and Tobirama now understand. Touka took the documents she gave her brother, for whatever reason, and will present them as her? No, her cousin knows that Tobirama made those. She would never sabotage her, so Touka must be trying to sabotage Hashirama.

“Yes, we do. A finished and detailed fine blueprint of a village with its structures and everything that comes with it,” Touka put the still closed scroll on the table in front of her brother and sneaked a wink at her. Tobirama scrunched her nose to keep the exasperated groan from escaping her mouth. She knows her cousin is still against this marriage, and her early retirement from clan politics, she just didn’t realize how deep.

Her brother blinked at the scroll, and several other documents under it, and shrugged at no one in particular. He opens the scroll without hesitation nor wary, she was tempted to whack his head for his ever-present carelessness. The instinctive gasp he made triggered something inside the Uchiha. Most of them, including Madara himself, jumped to their toes and leaned against the tables on their palms.

“Hashirama?” her husband called, something close to worry presented on his face. Her brother looked up from the scroll, gently set it down and looked forward with what seems like awe and disbelief. Tobirama glared at Touka’s smug face from behind her brother, her brother had fallen completely under her cousin’s trap. She had a guess of what her cousin is aiming, something that she doesn’t really wish to happen.

“Anija, that’s—” she didn’t get the chance to release her brother from Touka’s trap, Hashirama had turned the scroll around so everyone could get a view. She grimaced inwardly; the damage has been done. At least Izuna is not here right now. “Anija, if you would—” she winced when her brother ignored again, and instead focused on their cousin. She is too late now, Touka has complete control of the room.

“Touka, cousin! Where did you get this? Did you make this?” her brother rushed his words, too excited for anything else. She closed her eyes and hang her head, nothing could stop Touka now.

“That’s a strange question, dear cousin. It was clearly made by your sister. But of course, you would know that. Her writing style is very distinguishable, as you had mentioned previously,” Touka’s words were smooth and silky, like a poison, or rather like a snake. She held back the sigh and looked up to her brother’s back, watching his shoulders tensed up.

Her brother slowly turned around; she felt a little lost now she is unable to trace his emotions. “Tobi?” oh, her brother’s small voice was unexpected. His eyes are wide and open with emotions, too frail and emotional, her father once said. But Tobirama loves her brother’s honesty and clarity. He is the joy in her live, the reason she could endured everything that happened to her.

“We could talk about it later, anija. For now, let’s focus on the village,” she said softly but firmly. Hashirama nods dumbfoundedly, but he allowed Tobirama to stir the focus from her and the scroll to the scroll and the village. Turning towards the Uchiha, she noticed how red Madara is, as if someone was burning him. Well, it is indeed quite a warm day.

“Let’s gather the table,” she said in less demanding tone, quickly learned that Uchiha doesn’t easily agree to outsider’s orders. The Uchiha and the Senju all agreed and stood, pushed the tables together until they created a larger surface. Hashirama put the scroll in the middle and Tobirama taught him how to activate the jutsu to enlarge the picture. She heard awes and gasps around the room, but none come from Madara.

She had hoped that she could seduce him with her mind, her astounding brain as Rou always said. Staring at her brother’s excited face as he giddily read the small explanation she wrote on the picture, she thought she did well. It’s fine; father did say you couldn’t always please everyone. Sometimes you must choose sides, and this time she chooses her brother’s.

If Madara is not pleased at the fact that these documents were made by her, she just need to try again. She is patient and observant, she will find the way to take him down, one day.

* * *

The meeting was cut short when her brother’s stomach protested loudly. He apologized but there was no use to continue when he couldn’t focus at all. Izuna and Tajima also did not return to the meeting room; one of the men that followed Tajima told them the two are done for the day. It was understandable considering Tajima’s condition. The group scattered, some of them had been given the cooking duty.

Tobirama stepped into Madara’s shadow when he left the room, but she was intercepted by her brother. One look at his eyes, and she knows she couldn’t avoid him. Tobirama turned towards Madara, asking for his permission. Her husband simply shrugged and told her not to take too long, then left the two siblings alone. Touka had disappeared somewhere, avoiding Tobirama’s wrath.

Her brothers hand covered hers, and guided her to another room. Before she had time to look around the room, her brother pulled her into a big hug, surprising her. Tobirama only managed to blinks as her body had frozen between his arms. Her brother’s small and soft words by her ear become the nutrient that bloomed the flowers inside her heart.

“Thank you, Tobirama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eurgh, this story is so depressing. I want to put fluff and good stuff in between the hurt but that's quite hard since this Tobirama is just angsty 24/7 :( I don't remember what else I wanted to write in the notes. See you guys next chapter then! I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good, but it's important for the main show :(


	8. Tomorrow’s winds will blow tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow update, forgive me. This one have four pov shifts; it started with Madara's then Kyouka, Touka and ended with Tobirama's. There was more details but I took them out of this chapter so I could use them in future chapters with better setting.  
> Thank you for your kind comments, kudos, and marks! It was amazing to have people who supported me even though we are all just strangers with same hobby! :D  
> Enjoy!

Madara was in heaven. His plan to make Izuna and the rest of the clan to understand that Tobirama is more than her looks and killing skills went smoothly, actually he has yet done anything for her. It was his wife’s brilliant mind that charmed his clan like he was charmed by her long ago. Izuna was in shock when Madara told him everything that happened while the younger was watching over their resting father.

The young heir couldn’t believe it, but it wasn’t hard to imagine someone who could equaled Izuna on the battlefield and in politics, to come out with those ideas alone. “She’s frightening. I don’t want to imagine what changes she will bring into our clan,” his brother said, shuddering at whatever he was imagining to himself. Izuna had a very active imagination, and a loud way to express his thoughts.

Frightening indeed, the way her tongue rolls on certain words or the way her eyes glinted when she was presented with problems, they did something to Madara that was not appropriate for public eyes. He was sure that Hashirama will mock him again, if he finds out Uchiha Madara was turned on by his wife talking about taxes and barriers. He is far too deep in this feeling. And Tobirama’s action last night wasn’t helping!

He chased away his little brother with flimsy excuse that Izuna begrudgingly accept. The clan head groaned and whimpered into his own hands once Izuna was far enough. God be damned, he is not acting properly for a clan head. Madara had enough trouble from his own clan people still opposing his decision for peace and this marriage. He can’t give them more weapon by acting like amateur and a child who can’t control himself.

“I remember doing that a lot in the past,” at his father’s amused tone, Madara looked to the side and weakly glared at the man lazing on the futon. “Your mother had no interest in managing the clan, she only cares about helping around the medic ward and taking care of you and your brothers. I was struggling alone at that time, unlike you, I was made a clan head because your grandpa kicked the bucket early.”

“Whenever I was alone, I fumed and screamed into the pillows, good times,” his father chuckled and had this faraway look as if he was reminiscing fond memories. Madara remembered one time, when Izuna was just born, his father yelled into a well behind the house. His father had always been a strange one, Tajima’s cousins all had vouched for it. His father suddenly throws the pillow at him, which Madara dodged easily.

“If you can vent your frustration like that, you will be fine, son.”

* * *

Kyouka pursed her lips, her fingers fidgets as she waits the water to boils. Leaving Tobirama alone with Hashirama wasn’t a good idea. She knows Hashirama was capable even the worst thing, that man was not the kind and loving man he pretended to be. But she can’t tell anyone about it, especially Tobirama. Who knows what her reaction would be, the younger has always been soft and weak-hearted when it comes to the man.

“Watch out!” she was pulled out of the thoughts by someone’s hand on her shoulder, pushing her back roughly. She stumbles back and blinked in surprise as red and white on black appeared in front of her. “Geez, and you call us the arsonist,” the man turned around, and Kyouka was confused by the teasing grin this Izuna person offered her. “You okay?” he asked when she continue to stares in confusion. “Hello?” he waves his hands.

“What was that?” Kyouka asked still in shock. The man frowns but pointed to the pot behind him, and she realized it was boiling over when she was standing too close to it. She was lost in her thoughts and unaware that the water was flowing out, she could have been burned. She put her hands together and bowed, “thank you, Izuna-sama.” The man squeaked and Kyouka couldn’t resist the urge to quirk an eyebrow at him.

“Please, none of that _-sama_ nonsense. Just call me normally, Senju-san,” ah, this is the man who gave Tobirama years of headache, the man who could countered all of her tricks. She remembered Rou mentioned that Uchiha Izuna was flirtatious and gentle with woman, aside from his rival. “Are you okay?” he asked again, this time Kyouka gave him a nod. One of her cousins, Raiji comes into the kitchen and she took the chance to escape.

Raiji rolled his eyes but said nothing and simply took over the cooking duty. She didn’t get far before she turned around, leveling Izuna with her most unimpressed gaze. “Do you need anything?” she doesn’t want this man to follows her around while she is stressed by whatever Hashirama could be saying to Tobirama now they’re both alone. If he made Tobirama cry again, she will poison his tea this time for sure.

Izuna shrugged and smiles as if there was nothing wrong with following a Senju woman around, “I was kicked out of my own room, so now I don’t have anything to do. What are you doing?” Kyouka squinted her eyes, wondering if she could outrun the man, and quickly come to the conclusion that there is no way. This man is war active shinobi rivaled by her cousin, the fastest shinobi in the Fire Continent.

“Since Raiiji kindly took over my cooking duty, I supposed I could finish packing up,” she wonders if there is a softer word for fuck off, this man is the heir of Uchiha and Tobirama’s brother-in-law now. She promised not to antagonize this man, and she will keep her promise. Even though she really wanted to dump this man on the nearest pond right now. What if she made it looked like Izuna tripped on his own?

“Great, allow me to accompany you!” Izuna grinned widely. He is cute though, Kyouka though to herself, if only he is not an Uchiha. She gave him a tight smile, but did not oppose to whatever made him decided that. The two walks slowly side by side; Kyouka trying not to stab the man with every step, while Izuna hums to himself next to her. “So, are you close to Sen—Tobirama?” oh, so that’s why he is here.

Kyouka made a small nod, smiling slightly for appearance sake. “I’ve known those siblings since they were tiny babies, I used to babysit them until I was sent to the battlefield,” she remembers the awestruck feeling blooming in her chest when Tobirama was born. She was white everywhere like a snowflake, and when Kyouka saw her glowing scarlet orbs, she was lovestruck. She swears to protect that beautiful baby until her deathbed.

“Strange, I thought you weren’t a shinobi,” Izuna blinked in confusion. Of course, the man had noticed her small chakra storage. If her favorite cousin stood out because of her coloring, Kyouka definitely stood out because she was the only person within the Senju to be born with a chakra storage that stays like a child’s for her whole life. Touka’s chakra storage grows with her, the same as the rest of the clan.

Kyouka was cursed with the fate of being the weakest person in their clan, she can’t create a jutsu that takes lot of chakra or a jutsu that need a constant chakra flow to activate. “I don’t have the talent for it, so I was pulled back after my second battle,” it was disastrous, and she had begged to be kept off the bloody field. She doesn’t want to return after what happened, Butsuma had been furious but Tobirama helped her.

“After that I become the sibling’s teacher and helper. I think I had a knack for teaching, because Hashirama-sama was dumb as a child,” the boy can’t differentiate between poisonous mushroom and edible mushroom, he just loves all mushrooms in general. It was a miracle that he survived his childhood, a miracle in disguise of a genius sister. Izuna chuckled next to her, not an obligated polite laugh but a sincere laugh.

“I think he still is dumb even now. Like, he said to nii-san his plan for a village was sixty training fields and ten restaurants side to side! Can you believe that?” if not for years of immunity to Hashirama’s stupid side, Kyouka would find that embarrassing. However, all she could feel was irritation, because her clan leader _is_ dumb. “I think his stupidest idea of all was this marriage, though,” that, she could agree with.

Both of them stopped in their tracks, sharing looks between the two of them that Touka would proudly call ‘plotting looks’. “Do you not share your brother’s vision? It was obvious that it was Madara-sama’s idea to choose Tobirama-sama as the bride. Hashirama-sama would never offer his sister to anyone,” not to his clan, not to his father, and not to someone who doesn’t love his sister.

He might be a lying and manipulative bastard, but Hashirama loves Tobirama above anything. Or maybe she was blind to the changes. Maybe Kyouka was still clinging to their past, when Kawarama and Itama were alive and they were all happy. The Uchiha’s small snort took her attention, “I agreed to this, peace and village thing. I agreed to a marriage as the foundation, but I never agreed for it to be Tobirama.”

“Uchiha only marries for love, and I don’t think your cousin could ever find it in her cold dark heart to love him,” he was quiet for a few seconds. Then Izuna gave him apologetic face, “sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I didn’t know it was going to be Tobirama until the night before we went to that village market. I was just..” he trailed off. Kyouka could guess the rest, it was almost similar to her situation.

“You felt betrayed, but upset and angry at yourself. I know that. I was sent to a mission when Hashirama-sama made the decision. I could only blame myself, if I hadn’t left, then maybe…” she bites the inside of her cheeks. Why is she telling this to Uchiha Izuna. This was the same man that almost kill Tobriama many times before. She shouldn’t be empathetic with this person who might have murdered anyone she loves.

“They said I was being childish and stupid. Father said I was acting foolish, because I shouldn’t be upset and support my brother’s decision. You, are the first to justify my feelings,” Izuna gave her a lopsided smile. “Ironic isn’t it, you’re from the Senju yet you’re the only one who understands my feeling right now,” the man sighed loudly and cast his eyes away. “Thank you, Kyouka-san,” he murmured with a soft voice.

The Senju blinked, but quickly regained her composure. “I didn’t give you the permission to call me by my name,” she grinned, watching the man gasped and pretended to be hurt. The two continue their steps, this time with lighter hearts and better mood. Kyouka wonders if all Uchiha are likeable like this man, she wonders if the stories that her parents had spoken about Uchiha as evil and cruel was a lie.

Izuna crossed his hands behind his back, sneaking glances at her. “So, what do you do in the Senju? You can’t be a normal helper. I learned from first hand experiences that no Senju were normal,” he asked with a contemplating looks towards the ground. Kyouka’s shoulders shook with her giggles, it’s been so long since she felt liberated in her conversation.

“I worked with the medics, while also helping Tobirama-sama around. She was a very capable person, so there wasn’t much to do around the main house. And since the war weren’t stopping, the number of patients only increased, though it has lessened ever since Tobirama-sama come up with better healing techniques,” she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Izuna was frowning, like he was in deep thought.

“What were you doing in the medic? I don’t think you could heal anyone with your chakra, no offense,” she shook her head, it wasn’t offensive in the least. He was curious and that’s normal. Izuna went back to grinning, it was then Kyouka realized they were in front of the room she occupied for this stay. She slides the door open all the way and inclined him to enter, no one would protest as long as they could see the two.

“My job is classified, so I can’t tell you about it. Now, tell me more about your clan. What time does your household wake up, what do you eat for breakfast, how big was your yard? Do you have drying rack?” she put her hands together on her laps, settling on her professional style. The man looked dumbfounded for a few seconds, before breaking into a loud laugh. She pursed her lips.

“Don’t laugh! You were the one who asked me to become a helper in your house!”

“For Tobirama! Not the whole house!”

* * *

Touka was enjoying her tea while rereading the documents that Hashirama write for any kind of error. That used to be Tobirama’s duty and unfortunately it fell on Touka now, but unlike the white-haired, she planned to make Hashirama fix them himself. She is not Tobirama, there was zero reason for her to spoil the boy like his sister had been doing. She is the clan heir and if Hashirama doesn’t like her way, he just needs to suck it up.

Her sharp eyes flickers to the paper door, watching a certain shadow walks in few large steps. Her attention returned to the documents when the door was slammed open and shut in matter of seconds. Tobirama crossed the room in two steps, stealing Touka’s cup and gulped down the tea quickly. Nothing out of ordinary. It was also expected that the younger slumped down across her, her shoulders fell without the tension.

Touka rerolled the scroll and opened another one. “I don’t think anija had ever thanked me ever since Itama died,” the younger said softly, “I, I just realized I didn’t remember his body heat. I thought,” then it was quiet. Touka poured the tea into her empty cup, taking a few sips to test the temperature. She put it down to let it cool, her hand returned to her inkbrush to mark the spots where Hashirama missed.

“Was it because of the marriage? I don’t understand,” the voice continues again. Touka hummed to herself, this part was tricky but Hashirama managed nicely. Too bad he missed the next part. “It was because of the marriage, right? Anija finally sees me now, because this marriage helped him achieved his dream,” the legs across her shifted until the younger was sitting with her knees tucked under her chin.

Touka rerolled this one and reached out for another, her hand fell on top of a blue scroll. It was the one that Tobirama made. There’s no need to error check the younger sister’s work, so she passed over it and took the one to the side. “I have to keep Madara,” Tobirama took her tea again, it was empty just as quick. “Thank you, Touka,” the girl left without another words. Touka stares at closed doors.

“Glad to help.”

* * *

Tobirama stood between Madara and Tajima, watching the clan heads saying farewells to each other. Her eyes fell on her brother’s smiles, she doesn’t want him to go. She bites the inside of her cheeks to prevents her words from spilling. She watches in silent as the two men shake hands and grinned widely at each other. “Send me letters,” her brother said to Madara, and his husband nods. Their grins never falter.

Her brother moved to her, the two stares at each other without words, until Hashirama put his palm on her cheek. “Take care of your new family, okay? Madara is actually a little bit fragile, so don’t hurt him, Tobirama,” her brother said the last part loudly, laughing as the Uchiha head huffed and glared at him. She lowers her head, wondering what does it mean that her brother didn’t ask her to write to him, or ask her to take care of herself.

“Anija, take care of yourself,” she said instead. Her brother smiles at her, but it wasn’t the same. She wanted him to smile like when he hugged her, when he thanked her. She wanted that sincere and loving smile. What would it take for him to smile like that again?

“Farewell, Tobirama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be Tobirama and the Uchiha clan. Hints: Izuna will have to deal with lots of changes! xD See you guys next chapter!


	9. Stills water run deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, marks, funny and kind comments! xD Here is part 1 of Izuna being a fugu! This chapter split into two pov; Izuna's then Madara's. It was a funny chapter, until it wasn't :P  
> Enjoy!

Izuna groaned, rolled around in his futon when the loud whacking sounds vibrates through the whole room. No, it vibrates through the whole compound. What the hell is Tobirama up to now? He pulled the pillow from below him and bend it so he could squeeze his head between it. It’s too early for whatever that woman is planning! When the sounds didn’t stop, he screams loudly in frustration for everyone to hear.

“Izuna! Unless you’re being murdered, shut up!” comes his dear brother’s kind reply, as loud as Izuna’s scream. He throws the pillow against the wall, feeling a bit better when it resulted in a loud smacking sound that shakes his room. “Don’t make me come in there!” Madara shouted from somewhere, but Izuna’s satisfaction was cut short by another loud whacking sound. The boy throws his cover to the side and stomped his feet.

He wrenches open his bedroom door to find Madara standing beyond it with equally frustrated look on his face. “It’s too early for your temper!” his brother yelled, and Izuna has never back down from yelling competition with the older.

“It’s too early for your wife’s crazy stunt!” he yelled back. Madara puffed his hair up like a giant hedgehog.

“Tobirama is working! You would know if you didn’t ditch our meetings!” his older brother squinted his eyes in full offense, Izuna growls and stomped his feet again.

“Must she start at this ungodly hour?!” he pulled his hair to show his brother just how much the woman’s action is affecting his resting time. And for dramatic effects.

“It’s nine, you lazy ass!!”

* * *

Izuna stifled another yawn, how he longed for his soft futon. But with this loud whatever sounds, he can’t go back to sleep to matter how hard he tried. Besides, their father had enough of their screamings and ordered him to get dressed and go help whatever Tobirama is doing. The children gave him sympathetic looks as he passed by them, while the adults either giggled or rolled their eyes at him.

“Well, look who show up. I guess it’s going to rain later,” his childhood friend, Hikaku grinned at him. Izuna huffed and tried to punch the other boy on his shoulder but he dodged easily.

“Who could sleep with this sounds, whatever she is doing anyway?” he groaned, already feeling tired and done for the day. He knows Tobirama was going to bring chaos to his clan, but this wasn’t within his imagination. He thought the woman would act meek and spread poisons around with her words or just literally spread literal poisons. If he knows that she was going to destroy his morning, every single day, he would protest more.

“Well, the bamboos arrived early morning. Lady Tobirama went to work soon after we got it, the others begin to help an hour ago. I just got here a few minutes ago, but let me say, Madara-sama choose the right bride,” Hikaku had this look of admiration as he spoke about Izuna’s sister-in-law. Holy Amaterasu, he knows his clan has this particular weakness for strong and smart women, but he thought Hikaku wouldn’t fall for it!

“I think she is going to finish the west side soon, after that we’re covering the east side,” his friend turned around and walks ahead, knowing the clan heir will follow. Izuna did that, with heavier and slower steps. It wasn’t that he hated Tobirama’s ideas; it was actually amazing. It’s just that Izuna dislike the way she presented it the first time. The first day she come home as Uchiha Tobirama was the day Izuna knows they fucked up.

_“You are still using barrel as your bathtub? You’re still manually heating the fire by boiling the barrel over a fire, really? Next you will tell me that you do not have furnace or a well,” when the three Uchiha blinked owlishly at her, Tobirama closed her eyes while Kyouka shook her head in exasperation._

_“What seems to be the problem, Tobirama?” Tajima asked slowly, as if they had entered a war zone. Madara shared a look with Izuna, but the younger was too shocked to process anything. What is happening?? There were simply chatting and Tobirama had been silent throughout the conversation. Izuna were telling his brother to take the first bath, the barrel had been cleaned and ready. But suddenly the woman spoke, in such offended tone._

_“Everything is the problem. Truly, it was a wonder that this clan has not perish yet with the methods you continue to clings on. Was it ignorant? Or was its foolishness that made you keep living like this when there are thousand ways to live better?” Tobirama glared at her husband, and Madara just hung his head, accepting the accusation and shame. Izuna squinted his eyes, what the hell is happening?_

_“I tried, for us to change. But I do not have enough knowledge nor experience,” Madara sighed. Then he looked up at his wife, “I planned to ask Hashirama for his help. The Senju compound was build in such great structures, and it held technologies like the capital had. When I found out it was you that made it happened, I wished to ask your help, Tobirama,” Madara looked away, ashamed of his own inability._

_“There is no need to ask. You told me, my duty is to serve your clan and family. If it would help to improve the clan, I will follow through your orders, husband,” Tobirama speak like she was reciting a speech. How could someone speak such words with so little emotions? “If you would permit it, I will ask anija to prepare the materials. In the Senju compound, we use metal and stones, but we could use woods and bamboos to cut the cost.”_

_Madara nodded thoughtfully, “and since we’re moving into the village in one or two years, we could take them down and reuse them later. Would woods and bamboos last that long? I only have vague ideas of what you will use them for.” Lucky him, Izuna had no ideas what they’re talking about. He understands his brother is giving his wife the permission to do some building and remodeling inside the compound. But what is going to changes?_

_“The woods and bamboos that grows from mokuton were resilient to weathers change. The quality depends on anija, there should be no problem—”_

_Izuna growled and slammed his open palm on the tatami floor, “are you crazy? You think we will allow you to place your brother’s mokuton inside our compound? Woods that he could control at will?” Tajima put a hand on his son’s shoulder, but Izuna shrugged it away. Are they losing their minds? Hashirama is a monster with seemingly endless potentials, it wouldn’t be impossible if he could control houses with one hand sign!_

_Tobirama raised a single white brow, “if we cut the block out of trees instead of having anija making them directly, it would also cut off the chakra connecting the trees to anija’s chakra.” Izuna grimaces, he doesn’t have any knowledge about the mokuton. But if that is true, then it should be fine._

_“What about the feelings; emotions that your brother poured into the trees?” Izuna frowns, he saw the way the trees and woods waves when the older Senju was being overly…excited. He received a specific look from the woman, it was the same look that his father made when he was being stupid. He glances at Madara, his brother’s face is hidden between his palms but there was tint of pink on his ears._

_“Do not be ridiculous, tree does not have emotions,” and then Tobirama ignored him for the rest of the conversation. He didn’t talk much anyway, there was no need to embarrass himself anymore._

“What? How long has she been working? There is no way she could finish in just several hours,” Izuna looked around, there were wood splinters around. He grimaces when another loud sound boomed from ahead. Okay, so he might have missed the date because he might have ditched the meeting to celebrates Kyouya’s daughter’s first month. But he knows today is the first day of reconstructing the compound in wide scale.

No one could work that fast. The west side was much smaller than east side, but still a lot of grounds to cover. They already finished digging the ground for making well and connected it with the closest water source, what left was to connect the bamboo pipes from the well to each house. There are more but it was pushed back until these are done. Tobirama was a bit taken back when they insisted that she must do things once at a time.

He doesn’t care how the Senju do their duties, but in Uchiha every duty was divided equally for everyone. That made it so everyone has a hand in it, it has always been like that since Izuna was born. He doesn’t understand why Tobirama insisted on taking care everything by herself, does she think they’re not competent enough? When Hikaku stops, Izuna stepped aside and was greeted with the weirdest image he had ever seen.

Tobirama was wearing black yukata with flower patterns, the sleeves were tied back with tasuki. She was standing over a block of wood with a saw in hand; she is sawing the bamboo with a concentrated look. Meanwhile, his uncles were hitting the bamboo blocks with hammer and his other cousins were doing something else in the background. “Why is she sawing?” he blurted out, because who the hell gave Tobirama a saw?!

Do they not know how dangerous she is? This woman could turn a squirrel into a weapon, who in their sane mind gave her a saw?? And why is a woman sawing, what if the wood splinters stuck into her hands? Not that Izuna cares about Tobirama, not at all. Hikaku shrugged next to him, “she had been doing it since the bamboos arrived. Said it was faster if we handle the other works.”

Izuna rolled his eyes, it’s not like there was a deadline for this, why the need to rush? He stomped up to the woman, deliberately making loud sounds to get her attention through all these loud hammering and sawing. Tobirama didn’t look up, didn’t stop sawing through the bamboo. Izuna jutted out his lower lips, he couldn’t reach out his hands, that would be like asking her to cut them off.

He moved back, giving Hikaku a light shrug and look for an escape path. But his friend was faster, Hikaku caught his shoulders and spun him around. “Lady Tobirama, Izuna is here to help,” his friend said—shouted and the white-haired looked up. She squinted her eyes at him, looking up and down before nodding. Tobirama pointed to her left where the stacks of bamboo blocks were piled up.

“Take those to the east. Hikaku-san, take over. I’m going to check inside,” Tobirama gave the saw to Hikaku who accepted easily and pats the dust off herself. Izuna’s eyes jumped out of the sockets when he saw that she was barehanded. Who the fuck saw anything barehanded? Was she made of metal? Is that the secret of Senju clan? He does not care about her! He was just worried that children might follows her example!

* * *

Madara’s morning was wonderful until it wasn't; he was woken up by the patrol reporting about the Senju delivering the bamboo. His gorgeous wife woke up when he was in the middle of the checking the report. She asked if she could start the work earlier, Madara insisted that she should wait until everyone are awake to help. But his darling wife said she cannot wait and Madara allowed her, but he will accompany her.

Tobirama rarely left the main house; he doesn’t want anyone do or say something to hurt her unintentionally or deliberately. They walk side by side; it wasn’t a long walk but Madara was given the opportunity to put his arm around her lithe waist and pretend they were a happy couple. She always smells amazing; it was divine and cruel on him. There wasn’t any progress between them ever since they returned to the compound.

The first night was almost a disaster. Tobirama had refused to share the same futon with him. He understood she was still offended by what he did on their wedding night, Madara never apologize for it. So he apologized that night, but she insisted to sleep on different futon. It was after much persuasions; mainly by presenting reasons of why sleeping on different futons would be bad if Izuna or anyone else find out about it.

That wasn’t a lie; Izuna would use anything to ensure that Tobirama know she was unwanted inside the clan. Some of the men had the gall to complain about her projects to his face. These people had the nerve to badmouth his wife in front of him, Madara would have kill them if Tobirama did not stop him.

_“You cannot believe her words! She is going to drown us in sleep if we let her do as she please!”_

_“She cannot be given access to our water and children! She will poison them!”_

_“Madara-sama, why do you believe in her? She was a Senju born, the White Demon that killed our families!”_

_“Tobirama is my wife, she is your Lady! You will only call her with the respect she deserves! If you want to complain about these projects, come back after you study how to build a capital inside our compound! I’m trying to keep us alive and well, if you’re going to keep clinging to the death, might as well lie inside the grave with them!”_

He doesn’t know how could she tolerates their venomous whispers that were not even spoken behind her backs, he couldn’t do much to stop those for now. The only thing he could do was keep her inside the main house as long as possible. It wasn’t really successful since she was always out there working on the well. The only time he had with her was meal time and nights.

“Thank you for delivering it at this time, Rou,” his wife’s soft words tugged him out of his mind. Madara squinted his eyes at the man; Senju Rou was famous for his trickery and his battle style was inclined to torture and sadism. He had the pleasure to clash swords with this man once, it was delightful, in better words. Why did Hashirama sent this man to deliver the goods? That baboon clearly knows about this man’s reputation.

Having Senju Rou inside the Uchiha compound this early in the morning will send some of his people into their early death. “Don’t mention it, I wanted an excuse to meet your husband since I missed your wedding,” Rou said with a grin. Tobirama shook her head but she turned towards Madara and put a hand on his chest. His eyes meet hers and he nodded to her, then he stretches his hand for Rou.

“This is the first time we meet outside the battle,” he sneaked the other arm around her waist, making sure this man could see them. Rou grasped his offered hand and they shook their hands with polite smiles. There was a spark of something inside the Senju’s eyes, a challenge for him, and Madara reply by crushing his hand. Senju Rou might be strong, but raw power was Hashirama’s strength. Rou raised one brow and gave him a nod.

Suddenly Tobirama smacked their hands, forcing them to stop the ridiculous act. “Stop that, Rou,” she pulled back, her back plastered against Madara’s chest, he fought back the blush creeping out from inside. She is so soft and smells amazing, but her cousin ,the very specific shinobi who excels in assassination is standing in front of them. Madara must not embarrass himself, lest Hashirama find out about it.

“Oh, chill. I just want to check if he’s good enough for you,” Rou smirked at him. But Madara respected that, he would do the same for his brother and cousins. He was just glad to find out Tobirama was much beloved by her birth clan; he had many fears after Hashirama told him about how their uncles were trying to get Butsuma to sell Tobirama to a border lord for small golds in return.

Tobirama huffed but her hands never left Madara, “anija decided that Madara-sama is good enough for me. There is no need for you to overwork your one-cell brain.” Rou shrugged, he pulled out something small wrapped with a blue fabric. It was flat and the size of Madara’s palm. Tobirama gasped softly and accepted it, she clutched it to her chest while giving Rou a small soft smile. Madara’s heart twisted with dark anger.

Rou put his hands up, “oh, chill. That’s just a present from my beloved woman, no need to get all ugly and hot, Uchiha. I have to go back now, but Touka told me to remind you to send letters before she kills your brother.” The Senju gave him silent words through his eyes, Madara nods slightly. He squeezed Tobirama’s waist and felt her tensed but he didn’t let go yet. He bends down until he could see his wife’s eyes.

“I’ll see him out and come back to help you, okay? If you need help, Michiru’s house is just further to the right, but don’t wander off alone,” he put a chaste kiss to her temple, then let her go. Maybe it was because her cousin was here, she didn’t push him off or glared at him. He wished it counts as progress. The two men walks away in silent; it was until Tobirama was out of hearing range, that Rou grinned at him.

“Oh, chill. Tobirama and I were not that close, she used to train me and helped me woo my girl, that’s all,” he was surprised by the unexpected answer to the questions that Madara only asked inside his head. “Tobirama doesn’t see me as man, and I don’t see her as woman. You’re her husband now so be confident. She doesn’t like it when people pressure her with their emotions,” Rou bumped his elbow against Madara’s arm.

He rolled his eyes, not understanding why the lecture. But Rou continued to grinned at him, and then he shrugged. “Please don’t say you were trying to be discreet. You had the same goofy look I had whenever I was around my girl. Anyone in ten-meters radius could tell you’re in love with her, well, except for Tobirama herself,” Madara gaped at the man. Was it that obvious? He thought since Izuna had not complained, he was doing fine.

“Yeah, you’re way too obvious, man. Tone it down if you’re sneaking around your clan, but you should be fine until someone inside your clan mention something. People always overlook the most obvious things if its not to their liking,” Rou shook his head, he had this contemplating look as he spoke. Madara wasn’t sure what to say, his secret was found out by the man he least expected. Senju Rou truly stand to his reputation.

Madara licked his lips and turned his head around, making sure no one else is there. “You think, Tobirama doesn’t know yet?” he asked softly, just above whisper. Rou nods his head and sighed.

“She is good at observing people, but she is blind to anything when it was directed at her. There was this one kid, in our clan, that liked her and tried to get close to her for years. Tobirama still didn’t know about it until today, she thought he was being kind because Touka threatened him,” then Rou patted his shoulder. “Good luck, man. You need it,” Madara nodded, more to himself. He doesn’t know if he should feel relieved or not.

Once they’re standing by the gate, Rou whistled out to the forest and two small wolves come out from behind the trees. “Don’t you hate me? For stealing her? Aren’t you angry because I forced her into this marriage?” Madara blurted out. This man might be the first Senju to show some kind of support to this marriage, aside from Hashirama. Senju Rou hummed as he strokes behind the wolf’s ears.

“I was. Until I saw your eyes. Then I realized, you’re saving Tobirama from her fate. You, are the first man that could protect her and pull her out of the deep dark water. So please, Madara-sama, save her,” their eyes meet, this man does not fear the sharingan nor the Uchiha. Senju Rou was afraid of something else. Madara needs to know.

“What are you afraid of? What is hurting her?” he thought he could handle it, whatever the answer was. But Madara could never expect the word that come out of Senju Rou. His eyes widen in shock, he fingers lost it power as his world was turn upside down. Senju Rou was merciless with his answer, but it wasn’t enough. Madara doesn’t understand anything.

“Hashirama”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Rou doesn't know about Butsuma and Tobirama. What he knows was something else. I will work on Longing next, so this update will take a while. The delay will give more power into the mystery, I think xD See you next chapter!


	10. He was caught red nosed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! And thank you for the kind comments, kudos and marks! This continue after last chapter, Madara and Rou's interaction all happened before Izuna wake up. This start as Tobirama's memory, then shift to Madara's pov and then ended with Kyouka's! Enjoy!

_The door slides open with small creaks, it was old door after all. Tobirama turned her head toward the opening, her sight was blurry from sleeping too much. The pillow squished her cheek on one side, the cushion was damp from her sweats, it made her hair sticks to the side of her face. She tried to speak, but only managed small coughs. Her father put a white bowl next to her futon and knelled, his fingers come to brushed away stray hair strands._

_“Tobirama,” her father called, his voice was soft and kind, his fingers were cold in contrast of the fever raging inside her. “You have to drink your medicine,” he said, she nodded as much as she could, and her father helped her sit. He brought the bowl to her lips; it was of different color and scent than the one she drank that morning. She tried to pull away, but her father’s hand on her back was holding her from moving._

_“It’s medicine from the capital, since the one we had wasn’t working for you. Drink it, Tobirama,” that made sense, or not, her muddled mind cannot process the words at the moment. She gulped down the black liquid slowly, it wasn’t as bitter as the previous one and the coldness was a pleasant surprise. Once she emptied the bowl, her father put it down beside her futon but didn’t lay her back down._

_She closed her eyes, too tired to stay awake, it’s the third day of her fever and she had been doing nothing but sleep and eat. She jolted awake when something cold and wet touched her nape. “Hush,” her father said, "you’re sweating too much. I will call Kyouka to help you change.” He continued to wipe as much as he could with the towel, occasionally dipping it into the water bucket at the other side of the futon._

_It went until she dozed off again, when she wakes up again, she was lying on the futon and the towel was neatly put on her forehead. It was still cold, she must have rest only for a few minutes, her father was still there. He was kneeling on her bedside, dully staring at her. “Tobirama,” he called when he noticed she was awake. She blinked slowly in response. “I will be away for tonight, a courier mission for the Daimyo,” softly, he caresses her cheek with his fingers._

_“It must be deal with secrecy, so I’m not taking anyone,” she frowns at that, even for her father, going alone would be suicidal. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow morning,” he took her hand and raised it to his face. She shook her head, but there was no strength behind her, and the lull of sleep was becoming stronger. “When I return tomorrow morning,” he was still talking, but Tobirama couldn’t keep up anymore, her head was heavy._

_When she wakes up again, Kyouka was sleeping on another futon next to hers. The morning light penetrated through the paper door and illuminates her stuffy room, she could hear the early bird’s singing the same song as yesterday. It was another morning, a day like yesterday and the day before. Yet something was off. She spread out her sense, finding her brother outside surrounded by several people; their cousins and uncles._

_She tiptoed to her closet, took out the pale blue haori that father bought for her and walked out her room quietly. She pulled the garment tighter around her; her instinct was screaming at her to feel something, do something. The crowd outside her house was increasing and so does the dread inside her. She forced herself to calm down but hasten her steps. Rounding the corner, she could made out her brother’s figure standing among their cousins._

_“Anija,” she called, and every head snapped towards her. They were all looking at her with the one emotion she couldn’t understand, it was pity. When Hashirama turned to her, he was pale and his eyes were red, the wrong color. “Anija,” she called again, her brother shook his head and she doesn’t understand what happened, why won’t they stop looking at her. When her brother moved towards her until he was all she could see, her breath hitched._

_Her instinct told her to push him away, and so she did, gently. Her brother’s hand was on her shoulder, trying to hide her behind his back. “Tobirama, don’t look,” was his words, but it was too late. Her eyes fell on the body sleeping on the ground, surrounded by their cousins and uncles. “Tobirama, don’t,” was his words, but she saw it, the color of blood and death on her father. It was the wrong color._

* * *

Senju Rou left without another word, leaving Madara with his own stupid brain. His father and Izuna were still asleep and asking Tobirama wouldn’t be wise. The man was known as a trickster, who could say he wasn’t lying at him, trying to sow the seed of doubt in him. He walked back towards the open space where he left Tobirama with the bamboos, some of his uncles and cousins had wake up and helped his wife with the project.

He stood under the shades, his eyes intently following his wife’s movement. And that was the first of stupid ideas he had for today. Tobirama’s hand went inside her sleeves and took out a tasuki from inside. His eyes bulged when she put one end between her beautiful pink lips and looped the cord under her arm, the sleeve rolled up showing her perfectly smooth arm. She tilted her head lower to pull the cord around her back.

Madara gulped when the other sleeve also rolled up and, wow, she was really really pale. Once the tasuki was tied tightly, Tobirama turned to talk with one of his cousins, Madara couldn’t focus on them as his eyes continues to follow his wife. His wife nodded about something and then, she kneels down to pick up the bamboo. The side of her yukata opens and flashed her beautiful white thigh at him, today is kind of hot, isn’t it?

He whimpered quietly when she put three short bamboos on her shoulder and oh god those biceps, he wants to run his fingers on those deadly weapons. No, bad Madara! He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It’s a little bit hot this morning, what season is it anyway? When he opened his eyes again, Madara already regrets his decision. He stomped up next to his wife, eyes locked on her face.

She did not notice him, too immersed in measuring and marking the bamboos. His eyes followed the sweat falling down her neck and into her yukata, he felt hot. “—dara-sama!” he snapped out of his own useless brain when someone yelled his name. Tobirama turned to him and she was beautiful even when frowning. She abandoned the bamboos and walked up to him; he wonders what made her frown so deeply.

“Madara-sama,” oh, he loves it when she called his name. Tobirama’s hands raised and touched his cheeks softly, the frown is still there. “Are you alright?” she asked, and Madara hummed happily in response. Obviously he feels fine, his wife rarely seek him out of her own volition. Something like this rarely happened for him. Tobirama tilted her head to the side, “are you sure? You’re bleeding,” she said plainly as a matter of fact.

The Uchiha head blinked several times, slowly processing her words while his uncle and cousins fussed around in the background. His wife’s fingers moved around his face, when she pulled them back, there was bit of red on it. It’s blood, he noticed quickly. Madara grabbed her wrist and narrowed his eyes at the blotch of red. “You’re bleeding,” it must have happened when she was carrying the bamboos.

“No, you are,” Tobirama said with a huff, a little bit irritated perhaps, by how dumb her husband is. That’s when he felt the trickle of liquid oozing out of his nose. Someone was snickering in the background, one of his uncles or cousins. He pulled back his hand and brought his fingers to his own nose. Nosebleed. Uchiha Madara was bleeding from his nose, because he was a pervert bastard whose hobby was staring at his gorgeous wife.

“Madara-sama?” Tobirama put a hand on his forehead and he jumped back, flailing around as his body turned red from embarrassment. He tried to think of excuses, anything to keep Tobirama from finding out the truth and hate him more than she already is. Nothing comes up to his panicked mind, and he continues to flail. Madara’s hair puffed out in every way when his wife sighed deeply, troubled by his action.

“You should rest, the heat might be getting to you,” his wife looped their hands together and he squeaked softly at the contacts. When he pulled his hand away, trying not to remember how soft she was, especially around her breast—no, bad Madara. Tobirama made a questioning sound, and once again he flails, trying to think for an excuse, anything. He put a distance between them and a hand in between to stop Tobirama from advancing.

“Yes, the heat. Must be that. I’ll just go and rest, don’t worry about me. You should continue with that,” he pointed at the bamboos and took the time his wife was distracted to run off, back into his own home.

* * *

Madara looked up from his pillow when he heard a snort coming from the door to his bedroom. He saw his father leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed into the bright blue yukata sleeves. The clan head groaned into his pillow, was it too late to commit patricide? Tajima walked in, not bothering to close the door behind him. The man nudged his son’s head with his toes lightly, Madara let out another grumpier groan.

“I didn’t raise you to be a pervert,” his father said, but his tone was far from displeasure. Instead, the man was having too much fun from Madara’s suffering. He was nudged again with the same toes, and the younger Uchiha was tempted to throw his father into the nearest bucket of water. Since he was such a good son, he opted to push his father’s foot farther from any part of his body.

“It was the heat,” he defended himself, tried to. Because Tajima never missed anything when it comes to his sons, especially if he could use it to blackmail the two.

“So now we call the weather as Tobirama? How romantic,” the man snorted again. Madara huffed and push himself off the bed, sleep wasn’t coming to him anyway with how his brain was running laps around the fire continent. He looked up at his father, who were smirking down at him. He could consult with his father; the man had been nothing but supportive with Madara’s pursuit of peace and love.

Yet he can’t. He looked away when his father cocked his head in questioning. He can’t let the doubt wiggle into his heart. He thought he knows Hashirama, this peace was their dream after all. A dream born from children’s hearts, yet they continue to hold hope for it and now it’s within their hands. Talking to his father meant doubting Hashirama’s intention, doubting this peace.

 _“I want my sister to be happy, a world where she could greet tomorrow with a smile,”_ the Senju once said, and Madara never doubted those words. He knows everything Hashirama did was for his one and only sister, even when he obliged by Madara’s wish to marry her. No, the man cannot and would never hurt Tobirama. She was Hashirama’s reason to live and fight. She was their beacon of hope within this ugly world.

“Hey,” he was startled out of his mind when a warm hand tousled his already unkept hair. Madara blinked in surprise when he found his father was kneeling next to him. “Continue the heavy thinking after breakfast, son,” Tajima smiled widely at him, and that dispelled the dark cloud over his son’s head. Madara nodded and gave a small smile in return. When the two ventured out into the eating area, Kyouka was finishing the meal.

“Good morning, Kyouka-chan,” his father greeted the woman cheerfully, for reason he couldn’t comprehend, Tajima and Kyouka had quickly become friends. Izuna said it was because she was the only one who would engage him with gossips inside this house. Madara has reputation to keep, he would rather eat dirt than caught gossiping about the young ladies or whatnot. Especially by Tobirama.

Kyouka returned the greeting politely with the same enthusiast, yet only gave Madara a curt nod. He nodded in return, used to the woman’s antics by now. Jealousy and skepticism were the explanation that his wife had gave for that woman’s action towards the Uchiha clan head. Madara quickly realized he didn’t mind Kyouka’s treatment against him. He was pleased to know there are people who cares for Tobirama this much.

Besides, the Senju woman was amazing cook. He wouldn’t dare to antagonize the person who control their kitchen now. “Since Tobirama-sama is busy this morning, could you draw the water?” Madara blinked, wondering if she was speaking to him or to his father. When Kyouka scowled at him, he understands she was asking him. He nodded slowly and the Senju looked pleased for a second, before retreating into another room.

He turned to his father, “she made fish and pickles for you but tofu and leftover meat for me?” The man smirked at him and Madara almost pout, almost. He wonders if Tobirama will grant him the chance to taste her food. She could cook, Hashirama said so, but she stopped since Butsuma died. And with Kyouka here, she was giving her attention at other things like the compound restructuring project and the village.

Glancing at the corner where Kyouka disappeared to, Madara put down his chopsticks and called his father’s attention quietly. Tajima quirked a brow at him, his chopsticks hovering over the fish. “I need your help, father,” he whispered. The former clan head tapped his finger once on the wooden table. “I need you to extract information from Kyouka and Tobirama, about Senju Rou,” his father tapped the table thrice in response.

“Anything personal, especially his opinion about Hashirama and the village,” right as he finished, Kyouka walked in with a basket of dirty clothes. She walked past the two without noticing anything. Tajima tapped on the table twice and they finished their meal without another interruption. Madara contemplated on rejoining his wife but maybe he should reconsider, those old farts will definitely try to embarrass him in front of Tobirama.

Madara decided to focus on the village and peace, particularly the working contract with Tetsu clan and several other merchant groups. The blacksmith clan rejected their first and second appeals because it was too demanding and after that, they claimed it was too oppressive. These civilians don’t understand that shinobi village must prioritize secrecy and privacy before anything else.

He was against letting them join the village, but it was either that or accepting the original price they demanded. Tobirama was right, the allure of working inside a shinobi village was enough to granted them quite a massive discount. Now Madara just need to find the right way to put Tetsu clan inside the village. He rolled his eyes at Hashirama’s letter, it was messy and covered with black spots.

There was no urgency for a reply, so he put it to the side and unrolled another scroll. He blinked at the contents; it was not his scrolls nor Hashirama's. Inside were detailed information regarding a certain noble merchant from the capital. This man was well known for his ability to haggle just about everything against anyone, even against the Daimyo. Madara wanted to recruit him, or at least get the man to spread their name.

Getting close to the man was the fastest way to get the Daimyo’s favor, but it’s not easy. Madara and Izuna had seek out the man a few times since before the cease fire was put in place but it was a futile chase. And yet, whoever put this information on his table was clearly on the right path. It was written that the man visits the fire temple once every month and that date is near.

If Madara departs tonight, he could catch the man before he returns to the capital. This is their chance; he must prepare right away. The Uchiha clan head started writing to Hashirama, telling him about the information and the plan. After he sealed the letter, he sends it out by his prized crowned eagle. Hashirama said this one was giving him the creeps, it stared at the Senju head as if it wants to eat him.

That would be a great sight, Hashirama being eaten by a bird. But the reason Madara choose that one was to get back at the man for the dirty letter. He snorted at himself. At the first loud sound of someone hammering something, possibly the bamboos, he narrowed his eyes. He walked to the other side of the reading room and pulled out a book from the selves on the right side.

The man compared the handwriting on the book with the one on the scroll and was not surprised when he found they matched. It was Tobirama, his wife, who put the information together and gave it to Madara. The Uchiha groaned into his palms, dear Amaterasu, how could he be so lucky?

* * *

Kyouka jutted out her lower lip, she missed the Senju children who would help her with the chores and even the boring works in the medic ward was better than separating the older Uchiha and the younger brother’s clothing. Laundry day back on the Senju main house was thousand times easier; Tobirama only have black or white clothing while everything else with colors were either Hashirama’s or Butsuma-sama’s.

If it was large, it was the father’s and if it was smaller, then it was Hashirama’s. Simple as that. She never thought she could get sick from seeing too much black. Tajima-san either wear blue, black or green. Tobirama now has black and blue clothes. Madara and Izuna on the other hands, seems to only own black yukata and black Uchiha casual garments. She has not seen both men in other colors, and their size were close to each other.

On some morning she wished she learned fire ball jutsu because she was tired of spending almost an hour deciding which clothes were the younger’s and which were the older’s. Kyouka grumbled under breath, again, as she spread another black pattern less yukata on the long wooden pole. Must be either Tobirama’s husband or that younger brother, since Tajima-san does not own plain black yukata. At least the father has sense.

“Mind if I help?” talk about the devil. Kyouka turned to the side, Tajima-san come prepared as his sleeves was already tied up and the lower part of the yukata was raised for better mobility. She gave him a soft smile, gesturing at the stack of wet clothes inside the basket with one hand.

“Thank you, only if you’re sure, Tajima-san,” she knows the man was not feeling well last night, Michiru-san visited him late night after the man writhes in pain for an hour or so. Tajima-san pulled out another black yukata from the stack and grinned at her.

“The food you made was amazing, I felt better as soon as I bite into it!” he laughed loudly as he spread the yukata on the pole. She blushed slightly at the compliment; the man was never shy with his words. And Tajima-san was an honest man, nothing like she imagined the Demon Uchiha would be. She could remember his heartfelt apology the man offered the second night she was here. It felt real, Kyouka find herself wishing it was not a lie.

“Madara told me the bamboos were delivered by Senju Rou. I wished I could talk to him, I always find his tricks amusing,” Tajima said nonchalantly, his grin was ever present. Kyouka shook her head but her smile never falter.

“I’m sure you’re the only person who thinks like that. Even Tobirama-sama had complained that his fighting style was annoying,” she chuckled at the memory, Tobirama was still learning on how to navigate her Water Dragon to increase her own range and Rou offered to be her opponent. However, Rou was also testing his newest trick on Tobirama and it was a big mess. There was mud and oil everywhere, the two were scolded.

“Are you close with all of your cousins? Senju Rou was your cousin, or was it someone else?” Tajima pulled another, seriously, black yukata and flutter it a few times before spreading it on the pole. Kyouka nodded, but realized he couldn’t see, so she hummed before answering.

“For me, yes. My father was Butsuma-sama’s brother, but Rou’s mother was my mother’s younger sister. She moved in with my mother and married another outsider. In Tobirama-sama’s position, Rou was total outsider, someone who took Senju’s name not by obligation but by choice,” as it was also Hashirama’s choice to call Rou as his cousin unlike their real cousins who were quick to judge Rou’s intention.

Tajima let out a long O, that was intriguing. “But you were all close? Including Hashirama-san and Tobirama?” he repeated the question, normally he would avoid this approach. But knowing that the girl in front of him were not trained to be a shinobi on Tobirama’s level, it was easy to control the conversation. When Kyouka huffed, the former clan head turned to look at her.

“It’s kind of complicated. When Butsuma-sama was still the clan head, we were close; protecting each other’s back and covering each other’s weakness to survive another day,” Kyouka tugged on the white bed linen, Michiru-san ordered that Tajima-san’s bed linen must be changed every days. She spread it at the farthest pole, with one empty pole between the white and black to avoid staining.

“Ever since Hashirama-sama took the job, we could no longer play like children, there were duties to see. That kind of thing create rifts even between the closest, I’m sure you know how it was,” she chuckled darkly, Tajima wondered if there was something more. But he couldn’t pry for it right now, not with his position. He pulled out another black yukata, perhaps he should talk with his sons regarding their sense of fashion.

“Rou, Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama and Touka used to practice their skills on each other while I watch on the sideline. Our other cousins would join in and then they would play tag or hide and seek,” her tone was a longing. It was a long-gone memory, pushed back in favor of becoming an adult and a shinobi. Kyouka puffed out her chest when she realized the mood had darken fast.

“But it’s not like suddenly we become stranger! We had dinner together sometimes, the others would help me around the medic ward, and we volunteered to help Tobirama-sama with her experiments, we take turns with that one. Anytime one of our cousins was send to the capital, they come back with souvenirs!” she giggled cheerfully. Turning to face Tajima, the Senju gave him a soft smile.

“Thank you for helping me, Tajima-san,” she picked the empty basket with both hands and start walking back to the house. Tajima hurried after her, another question rising inside his head. Kyouka hummed in confusion when the man looked worried about something.

“So, Senju Rou and Tobirama are not cousins, that’s what you said? Should I be worried about that? Because they seemed close and,” Tajima frowns and his hands flails as he tried to deliver his point. Kyouka blinked owlishly at him before doubling over as she let out loud laughs. Tajima gaped at her reaction, and Kyouka only continue to laugh when she caught his expression.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” even as she said that, the Senju continue to laugh. “It’s just—you said—Tobirama and Rou!” Kyouka’s body shook along with her laughter. Tajima quirked a brow at her and a giggle soon escaped his mouth. The two fell into a laughing fit and at the other room, Madara narrowed his eyes at the weird giggling sounds in the air. The clan head shook his head and thought nothing about it, probably the children again.

Once the laughing fit quieted down, Kyouka huffed with a smile. “Tobirama-sama is like our cute baby sister, since she is the youngest and she used to be really small for her age. Whenever Hashirama-sama was busy with training or missions, Rou would help babysit the youngers. For Tobirama-sama, Rou is that one annoying brother that won’t go away. And for Rou, she is our precious little sister,” she shook her head with a giggle.

“Besides, Rou is engaged. His wife-to-be also loves Tobirama-sama and always send her presents, though it were mostly edibles only found in capital,” Kyouka winked at the man, hoping that Tajima got the message and continue the message to his bird-hair son. They continue to walk towards the back of the house in silent, Tajima was busy processing her words. Once they reached the kitchen, Kyouka hummed to get his attention.

“I’m going to deliver breakfast to Tobirama-sama, she’s not going to stop working once she was in trance. So,” she pointed to the covered tray next to the stove. “That one is your still sleeping son’s breakfast. And over there,” she pointed to the stone counter across the stove. “I made snacks; they should last until lunch. But don’t overeat! That will disrupt your diet!” she frowns at the man who grinned at her in response.

She pulled off the tasuki and straiten her sleeves, then Kyouka reached for the wrapped food box on the counter. Tajima continue to follow her as she makes her way towards the front door. “Do you want me to walk with you?” the man asked, worried about the woman’s safety. She might not be a shinobi, nor she ever killed any Uchiha, but she is still a Senju. That name alone warranted unpleasant behaviors from some of his people.

Kyouka rolled her eyes, “thank you, but I will be fine. Besides, you’re needed here.” Tajima tilted his head, there wasn’t any clan meeting planned for a while and if Madara need his input, he knows to seek out his father instead of asking the man to see him. Tajima just love teasing his sons. They made it so easy for him. The Senju chuckled at his confused face, “it should be soon.” As if on cue, a loud scream rang through the house.

Tajima groaned and brought his hands to cover his face. He huffed, “nope, I heard nothing.” Kyouka chuckled and shook her head at the silliness that is Uchiha family.

“Izuna! Unless you’re being murdered, shut up!”

Tajima rolled his eyes when Madara’s voice boomed from the reading room. Kyouka raised a single black brow at him, the Uchiha huffed and dropped his shoulders. Who says retirement would be easy?

“Don’t make me come in there!” a loud smack vibrates through the walls and then someone stomped their feet. Probably Izuna. Tajima sighed and surrendered to his fate. Kyouka waved at him and left through the front gate, her steps were light and filled with joy. Today’s breakfast is Tobirama’s favorite, she cannot wait to see her cute baby sister’s reaction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this take so long. This story is a giant depressive world so I took many breaks in between. And then I write another depressing story on the breaks xD Why am I like this. Next chapter might take longer, because we're back to Tobirama's angsty pov :D yay. See you next chapter!


	11. Stars under the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kind comments, kudos and marks! Also thank you Irowael for pointing out about the italic problem! I will try to find out if using bold or underline will help along with other style for the flashback. This chapter is fully on Tobirama's pov. Enjoy! And thank you for forgiving my weird grammar xD

Tobirama’s chest swelled up with pride when she stands back to watch the children gathered around the well, their eyes lighted up when the well bucket was lifted, and it was filled with water to the brim. The water was not clean like it was in the Senju compound, that’s because they couldn’t afford a filter. She will take care of that later, for now she enjoyed the children’s voice giggling and squealing with joy as they play with the water. This is how children should be, laughing freely without having to worry about the fighting or survival.

She blinked and waved back at the children trying to get her attention. Up till now she only knows the name of several Uchiha, most of them were Tajima’s cousins or Madara’s cousins. The rest of the Uchiha are still wary of her, and of this peace. She understood their feelings and appreciates their animosity over Madara’s awkward attempts at playing good couple with her. It wasn’t what she expected from him, and she was hoping that he would get tired after a few weeks. She just wanted to be left alone. Someone pointed to her left and she turned her head at that direction.

Madara was walking towards her with several Uchiha women following closely behind him. It wasn’t the first time she was greeted with that sight, and she knows the last won’t ever come. The Uchiha clan head wasn’t bad looking and his confidence was what attracted people to him. Even anija… Tobirama perished the thought and greeted her husband with a polite bow. The man gave her a looped smile, he had been doing that quite often lately. She won’t be so foolish to think her husband has decided to let his guard down around her.

“Are you done for today?” he asked her before looking around. The place was still a mess, even though the Uchiha were better helper than her own people and the compound was smaller than the Senju, it was still impossible to finish in one day with their limited access to the right tools and materials. She must send the letter immediately to Touka, for the time being she will consult the necessary sanitation steps with Michiru-san. Before she could respond, Madara was tackled by the children. Fortunately he didn’t fall down, that would be dangerous for the children.

The man rolled his eyes but allowed the children to used him as climbing tree. Tobirama knows the man loves children, Madara was weak against children and he loves spoiling them, that’s why Izuna ended up like that. She wonders if she is to give him a child, would that be the end of their contract? Or she would be forced to become a mother and nothing else? What would happen to her and her child when Madara take in a legal wife, someone who would become the matriarch of the clan? She hates living on a thin ice like this, unsure of what will come of tomorrow and what will be of her fate.

“Tobirama?” his voice cut her brooding to a stop. She watches as her husband carefully picked up the boy that was perched on his shoulder and dropped him on the ground safely. The women in the back were looking at her with strange glint in their eyes. She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted once again, this time by Hikaku.

“Madara-sama, are you wearing a scent pouch?” the young man gasped out in disbelief. Several heads turned to stare at the clan head who looked around with wide eyes, like a deer caught in trap. Someone giggled and another joined in, making the man flushed red in his face. Tobirama took a deep breath and realized another unfamiliar scent was coming from her husband. It was a nice combination of what smelled like lavender and cotton, but it wasn’t pungent. She took in the time to focus on his appearance, his hair was groomed back in a neat braid, black yukata with blue obi covered with black haori.

Her husband was dressed up nicely, only to pick her up. She turned her head away, what does it say about her when she felt nothing about it, whereas a good wife would be touched with his effort. Madara spluttered and barked at Hikaku and the others to leave him alone. Tobirama turned towards the people that helped her today, “thank you for your help. We made an immense progress today.” The men smiled and gave her their own gratitude, they insisted that it was her that helped them greatly with this project. She wasn’t obligated to do anything for them, but she did, and they are grateful for that.

It felt nice to be appreciated, she almost forgot why she enjoyed inventing and creating in the first place. She squirmed under their words and tried to think nothing of Madara’s hand that sneaked around her waist. “If you’re done, scram!” her husband growled at his uncles and cousins playfully. They laughed at Madara’s reaction as they dispersed into their own houses. Hikaku nudged the children to also return to their mother, as the sun was already setting and soon the compound will be covered in darkness. The children chorused their greetings and left following Hikaku obediently.

The women that followed Madara lingered for a few more minutes until the clan head turned Tobirama around so they’re facing each other. She doesn’t like the warm look he was giving her; it was too close to the memories of the man she tried to forget. Her husband took a small step and put his head on the crook of her neck. The Uchiha women whispered something among themselves, it was clear that they are also uncomfortable with this display of affection from the clan head. When Madara rest his other hand above her hips, the spectators hastily left. One woman’s gaze caught Tobirama’s.

She didn’t have time to ponder about it because Madara was demanding her attention. The man wasn’t usually this clingy and public with his hands. When he pulled back, the man was smiling softly but his hands were still on her. “There is something I wanted to show you, Tobirama,” he said her name with gentleness that wasn’t a stranger to her. She cast her eyes away. This is her husband, Uchiha Madara. This man had given her the vow, he won’t hurt her. Madara won’t hurt her. She looked up at the man’s eyes, he was waiting for her consent as he has been doing ever since she was wed to him.

“Alright,” she voiced her agreement and blinked in shock when his face bloomed in joy. The Uchiha quickly composed himself and cleared his throat to get his face back to the neutral state.

“It’s faster if I carry you,” he said carefully avoiding her eyes, “only if you do not mind! And it’s not too far, it only takes a few minutes!” She tilted her head; this man’s action was too complex for her. He was bold with where he put his hands, but they never linger long or stray intimately. There were times he asked for her permission to embrace her, but there were times where he did not ask. Her husband never lay too close on the futon, but he was never far, and his eyes were always on her whenever she changed her clothes. He also never joined her whenever she was bathing, but she knows he peeked a few times.

Tobirama nodded and relaxed her body as Madara moved quickly, putting one arm below her knees, and picked her up in a princess hold. Tobirama put her arms around his neck and let her head leaned against his sturdy chest. The thumping sound of his heartbeat was oddly comforting for her. True to his words, the journey was quite short. They ended up in the middle of the forest a few meters to the south of the compound. Madara put him down gently, but they didn’t separate for long. The man silently brought his hand to her and connected them. His hold was firm and warm, a contrast to the coldness of the forest.

He directed them towards a small clearing, she could hear the sound of waterfall nearby. Madara turned to give her a small smile before focused back on the grass path. The sound of waterfall become stronger and it became obvious that’s where they’re heading. But nothing could have prepared her for the view. It was a waterfall indeed, the stream was low, yet the volume and velocity were enough to sweep away a child. But that’s not what surprised her, it was the glowing orbs inside the lake moving around without a certain pattern. She had read about it, the glowing miniscule fish.

Tobirama approach the lake cautiously, afraid of scaring the glowing creature and dragging Madara along. The water surface was calm, the moon’s reflection was perfect as it was on the sky, even though the movement inside the water was far from a stop. “Do you like it?” come the man’s whispered question. To be honest, she had forgotten about him. “They’re harmless if you wish to take a dip. But the water temperature might not be friendly, those fishes could only live in a cold freezing water,” he answered her unvoiced questions. Perhaps another time then, when she was better equipped.

Tobirama turned her head to her husband, their hands are still connected. “Thank you, Madara-sama. I will cherish this view that you showed me,” her lips quirked in a small rare smile. It was unfortunate that she couldn’t immortalize this breathtaking view. Anija would surely love this.

“That should be my words, Tobirama,” Madara pulled their hands, forcing her to turn and look at him. “I found your report, about that great merchant. I’m leaving tomorrow early to intercept the man and Hashirama is coming as well. I will definitely return successfully, I won’t waste your efforts,” he brought the other hand to rest on her jaw, his thumb caressed her cheek gently. “And I have yet to thank you for what you did for the compound. I am blessed with amazing wife, I truly does not deserve you,” their eyes meet, and it was brief, but for a second she felt loved, she felt like he truly sees her.

Madara leaned in slowly, and his breath was all she could felt. The first kiss was chaste, a peck. Then he returned for a second kiss, it was longer, and their mouths moved in a much more sensual way. The dirty smacking sounds was edging her, and she accidentally let out a small moan. It was small and soft, but there wasn’t any gap between her and her husband for him to miss that sound. The hand that was holding her cheek sneaked to her nape, holding her closer if it was possible. They are lost in the passion. Madara couldn’t think of anything other than her wife, and Tobirama could only think of one thing.

Ah, she prefers his usual burning earth and sunset scent.

* * *

Tobirama plucked star shaped carrot from the plate with her chopstick and throw it like she would throw a dart at Izuna, who caught it effortlessly with his mouth. The man smirked at her and return the gesture by flicking a small part of fish bone at her. She tilted her head slightly, the sharp bone missed her by a centimeter. Izuna glared at her and she returned it with equal intensity. A bowl was slammed down between the two, the tofu inside bounced softly. “Be respectful of your food. I don’t remember raising you like this, Tobirama-sama,” Kyouka narrowed her eyes dangerously at the younger woman.

Izuna smirked when his rival was scolded. But Kyouka turned to him and pointed her finger at him, her eyes were dark and dangerous. “If _any_ of these food I made ended up where they shouldn’t, you will eat nothing but salted rice for the rest of the week,” she finished her sentence with a dark smile that frightened the boy into submission. Izuna nodded fervently, to which the Senju smiled in satisfaction and returned to her own food. Tobirama quirked a white brow when Izuna flicked his chakra at her. She glanced at Tajima and Madara, both men were not reacting to it.

 _You know what, I changed my mind. Get her out of my house, and kitchen!_ Izuna’s chakra writes. Tobirama rolled her eyes, she couldn’t do anything else with the chakra seal around her wrist. _Do you know she hid away my precious strawberries? Because apparently, I ate too much!_ If a year ago someone told her that Uchiha Izuna will whine and complain about her cousin to her, she would pull the water out of their body and let them writhe to death. _Say something!_ Izuna’s chakra screamed at her. She tilted her head and raised her hand to her tuck a hair strand behind her ear, casually showing the chakra seal.

The younger Uchiha blinked owlishly, finally remembered about the seal that he demanded to be put on the previous Senju. He looked down to his bowl with a pout but did not bother Tobirama again. The rest of dinner was eaten in peaceful silent. When Izuna and Tajima made movement to leave, Madara called their attention. The trio Uchiha moved to another room after they helped Kyouka moved the dirty dishes to cleaning area. Before he left, Madara caught his wife’s eyes. Tobirama nodded curtly in response then she focused on the dirty dishes.

“What was that?” Kyouka asked, pulling out a tasuki to tie her sleeves. Tobirama did the same but her cousin grabbed her wrist to stop her. “Nu-uh. You’re going to answer me, then you will go there and join their discussion. You’re his wife, he better not excludes you from anything important!” her cousin put her hands above her hips, trying to look intimidating. Tobirama shook her head, Kyouka is as bad as Izuna.

“I already know what they’re discussing and Madara-sama already made his decision. My input would only be a burden, because he would think that he was obligated to hear me out while Izuna would not be so kind to listen,” she doesn’t want to put her husband in a position where he must choose between Tobirama and Izuna. She definitely would lose that one battle anyway, so why even bother.

“It’s just an opinion! If that boy get angry because you give your opinion, then clearly, his training as a clan heir was lacking,” Kyouka huffed and crossed her arms. Tobirama ignored her as she pulled out her tasuki. Her cousin frowns and went to grab the sash but the white-haired stepped to the side, the older missed by a wide gap. “Oh no, young lady. You’re not playing this. Give me that and go join your husband,” Kyouka narrowed her eyes and made a displeased clicking noises. The previous Senju wonders if Touka would ever miss her sister if she went _missing_.

* * *

Tobirama found the three Uchiha men sitting around the hearth, the fire was burning as a kettle was hang over it. She was in time for the tea. She quietly took the empty space across Izuna, her husband to her left and Tajima on her right. They didn’t stop talking even as she made herself comfortable with the teacups, fortunately Izuna wasn’t as repulsed with her existence as she thought.

“Ah, Tobirama, I was just relaying about the information you gave me,” Madara said to her, then he turned back to his father. Tobirama stared at the burning woods, but she made sure to listen to every word they said. “Hashirama responded quickly, he will depart earlier because his compound was farther to the temple than us. His companion will be Senju Rou alone,” he turned to his wife, Tobirama looked up and nodded at him to continue. “I’m thinking of bringing Izuna with me,” the younger Uchiha hummed, “you have ways with words, so I will depend on you, brother.”

Ah, that wouldn’t be wise. But Tobirama wonder if voicing her opinion in this matter would be acceptable. Her father once told her that there exist some clans that does not appreciate women’s opinion and thinking. She bit the inside of her cheek, the Uchiha wasn’t like that. Madara listen to her ideas regarding the compound’s reconstruction and about village’s infrastructures. Her husband is a wise man, but what of Izuna? “Tobirama?” Tajima’s voice pulled her out of her short distress. “Is there something you wish to say?” how kind of him, by asking that, he gave Tobirama the protection to express her mind.

She nodded slowly, “yes, father. Izuna shouldn’t take on this mission.” She waited, expecting the younger man to explode at her, but none came. Instead, the younger Uchiha was listening intently, one of his brows raised to show that he was interested to hear whatever she was saying. Madara was frowning, but said nothing, so she continues. “That noble merchant was a man with an ego equal to the size of the moon. He dislikes any man that was prettier than him. He never outright abuses anyone with his position, but he never hides his distaste either,” the trio Uchiha nodded in understanding.

“The first impression plays a vital role on acquiring this man. Anija and Rou are capable with their words, we could leave the talking to them. The Uchiha should do what the Uchiha are most competent of,” the kettle whistled right on cue, startling Izuna who flinched back. Tobirama used a tong to pick the kettle from the hanger and let it cool on the iron trivet just next to the fire. Izuna cleared his throat quiet loudly, she was tempted to ignore him just for spite.

“What do you think we are most competent of?” he asked with a strange tone. Tobirama take off the tea box’s lid, the leaves didn’t have the fine quality that she used to drink, but considering this clan’s financial state, that’s to be expected.

“The Uchiha do not make promise easily, they lie not because they take joy from it but because it was necessary. Anija and Rou will handle the talking, they will show our sincerity with their words. Madara-sama and his company, will show our sincerity with their actions. A simple show of our collaboration, and to show that man, that a change will come for the shinobi world,” Tobirama answered without looking up. She poured the hot water inside the cups, smiling softly at the comforting and familiar scent of green tea. Before she could rise to offer the tea, Tajima took the tray with a smile.

He went around to put the cups in front of his sons, them one next to his own seat. Once he was settled, Tajima tilted his head to the side, facing Tobirama. “Do you have anyone in mind, Tobirama? I know you have yet meet everyone, but your intel has always been superior to ours,” the former clan head said it as if he was proud of her, it was strange to receive approval from the man that rivaled her father. No, stop getting over your head. You’re not his child, you’re just a tool, stop overestimating your own value. She pushed those words behind her walls and focused on the problem on hand.

“Uchiha Hikaku is a competent man, he was the only person who could aggravate Touka-san up to a certain point. He is also a charming person, I know he would get along well with that man’s bodyguards,” she tried not to show her doubt that they will listen to her opinion. But when no one scoff or scream at her, she erased the unpleasant thoughts invading her mind.

“Then it’s decided. Izuna, go inform Hikaku, tell him we’re to depart at the break of dawn,” Madara tossed a scroll at the younger who caught it with ease. The younger nodded and chugged down the tea in one gulp. Tobirama grimaced inwardly, wondering if the inside of Izuna’s mouth was burned. When the boy stood, her eyes followed him unconsciously. Izuna caught her gaze and smirked.

“I am flattered that you think I’m pretty, sister. But you’re not my type,” he said mockingly. He yelped in surprise when his father delivered a firm smack on his buttocks. “I’m going already! Geez!” Izuna stomped out the room like a child. Tajima and Madara both sighed and shook their head at the same time, surprising Tobirama. She looked at her father-in-law, then turned to her husband. Both Uchiha gave her a looped smile. They looked really similar like this. Anija and father didn’t look alike at all, they said the older Senju looked more like their mother. The only one she looked similar to was Itama, but he was gone.

“Now then, this old bone is going to rest. You youngster enjoy the night, but don’t get too rowdy because Michiru will have my head,” Tajima chuckled and left the room, leaving Tobirama alone with Madara. She glanced at her father-in-law’s cup, surprised yet again to find it empty. How could they drink a scalding tea as if it was natural? She tilted her head while trying to find an answer inside her mind. A movement from the side alerted her, she raised her elbow to jostled whatever entered her range. A rough calloused hand caught her elbow, and another sneaked around her waist.

“Mm, feisty,” her husband’s breath was hot next to her ear, she tried to turn away, but his grip was firm and unmoving. She forced her body to relax and let the man do whatever he wanted. They couldn’t finalize their wedding night yet, not until the toxin inside her body was flushed out completely. However, anything aside from penetration are safe. She hinted at him that she was willing to help pleasure him, but he never asks any of that from her. He was satisfied with hugs and occasional hands holding. And tonight, he finally took the initiative to kiss her.

Tobirama leaned back, her back flush against his muscled chest. Her husband let out a soft sigh next to her ear, they stayed like that until Izuna’s loud footsteps echoes through the house. Madara picked her up, princess style like what he did a few hours ago, and flashed to their bedroom. It was too early for both of them to end the day, with how busy they’re, it was a miracle if they could finish their works before midnight. But tonight, her husband was determined to rest earlier. He tucked both of them under the soft bedding. Tobirama turned to lay on her side, facing her husband.

Madara hummed and rest his arm around her waist, there was nowhere she could look at, aside from his face and chest. “Goodnight, Tobirama,” he whispered softly. She raised her hand and rest them under his neck, watching his reaction intently. When he didn’t flinch or pull back, she brushed the tip of her thumb softly against his jaw.

“Good night, dearest husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized something fatal when I was writing. The reason why this story takes longer time to write was because I cannot use onomatopoeia that I am familiar with! That was a torture because I must find the precise word instead of describing the sound xD   
> Preview for next chapter: a trouble within the Uchiha clan and some characters from another title will be making a cameo! (I'm thinking of keeping this preview thing, because it helps me to remember what I was going to put into the chapter xD )


	12. Of a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thank you for the kind comments, kudos and marks! This chapter if fully on Tobirama's pov. Enjoy!

Tobirama wake up to the bird’s loud chirpings outside her bedroom. She was still lying on her side, the same way she fell asleep last night. But the bed was empty of the other occupant, Madara had left for his self-imposed mission. Her mind was awake when he left, but her body was asleep, tired out from yesterday’s heavy labor. Thinking about it, this was the first time she wakes up alone. Madara was always there, either still asleep or awake and watches her sleep.

She changed out of her sleepwear yukata into one of Madara’s black shirt and loose pants. She prefers her usual black high neck shirt, but Kyouka had _forgotten_ to embroider the Uchiha symbol on the back. It will be the first time the clan head was away since she entered the clan, it’s better not to stir problem while he is absence. She understands how easy it was to brew a problem using outsider. She must not become the stone that block her brother’s road to peace.

She went to check on her cousin, who already started on breakfast’s preparation. She didn’t inform Kyouka of her husband’s mission, just that he won’t be joining them until tomorrow, at the least. She rolled her eyes at her cousin’s obvious glee at not having to see the man for today. “It’s not that I hate him,” Kyouka said, “I just hate his stupid bird nest he called hair. It stressed me out that he would let them grow out like that!” Tobirama nodded absentmindedly while tending to the soup.

Kyouka loves to play with their hair, she was the strongest advocate for her anija to grow his hair long. Even Touka, who clearly hates her long hair, was scared of her sister’s reaction if she cut her hair without the older’s permission. That reminded her to send a letter to Touka, it would be better if the other could get what she wanted before the end of the month. When Kyouka said the soup was good enough, and Tobirama could go start on her kata before the food are done, she went back to her bedroom.

She didn’t waste time for necessities or the likes, she only writes what was necessary. Calling one of Touka’s summon was also an easy fit, Tobirama pulled out a small thin whistle made of silver from her sleeves. She blows on it, the whistle produced sounds that human couldn’t hear, and waited. It wasn’t long until a small white scaled snake appeared in front of her room. She gave the letter to the snake and pets it gently a few times before it slithers into the bushes.

Instead of practicing her katas, Tobirama went to sit next to the koi pond and meditates. Without her chakra, she couldn’t sense Madara and her anija’s positions and conditions. She felt anxious and cannot stop worrying about the what-ifs. That wouldn’t do, she must not show her emotions, she won’t let anyone use her emotions against her. Meditating without having to keep checking into her sensing perimeter was, peaceful in its own way. And the headache she constantly felt from being too close to her brother was also gone.

She wonders if she could recreate similar seal that could block the headache and put a lid to her sensing by will without sealing her chakra. After all, she knows Izuna and Madara will lift the seal they put on her. She is much more useful as a shinobi instead of some kind of trophy wife like this. The clicking sounds of geta break through her concentration, she opened her eyes slowly. Tajima was standing next to her, he looked paler than last night, but the smile on his face was peaceful and kind.

“Good morning, Tobirama,” he tilted his head, the bags under his eyes seems to be ever present nowadays. She stood slowly, mindful of Izuna’s stares from inside the house. Then she bows deeply, her hands folded over each other above her abdomen.

“Good morning, father,” ah, she wonders what today will bring.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten in silence; Izuna, the loudest Uchiha inside this house was not a morning person and could barely keep up with conversation at this time. Tajima’s condition was not at his best this morning, it was good enough that he managed to finish his bowl. After she was done, Tobirama cleaned up her dirty dishes and went out to the back. She took the empty water bucket in one hand and goes straight to the entrance. When she passed by the dining area, Tajima was nowhere to be seen.

Kyouka noticed her stare and shrugged, pointing at the direction of the man’s sleeping quarter. Perhaps his condition was worse than he made it looked like. She will make a quick visit to Michiru on the way out. She told her cousin so and excused herself. When she reached the entrance, Izuna was standing there, still in his sleeping yukata. He squinted his eyes at her, but his posture was relaxed.

“What’s the plan for today?” he asked.

Tobirama didn’t falter for a second, “we will finish the east area and move onto the south. If we move with the same speed as yesterday, we could finish before noon.” That is if the people from yesterday will be helping today as well. She wonders if the absence of the clan head will bring a change. People, especially younger ones, tends to become lazy when the person in charge was not present. The loud click of tongue made her narrowed her eyes. This is too early for him to pick a fight with her, so she opted to say nothing.

“Here,” he throws something at her, and she caught it with one hand. It was black gloves, similar to what Madara wears to battle all the time. “It’s mine,” he said with a grimace, “I asked nii-san why you didn’t wear gloves yesterday and he said he couldn’t find a spare that fitted your size. Since we’re almost the same size, you can wear mine.” He finished with a quiet grumble under his breath. “Don’t damage it! That material was hard to get!” the boy quickly said and stomped back inside the house.

She stares at his retreating back; her fingers clutch the gloves tightly. She remembers a boy, barely seven, with short light brown hair that always smiled brightly at her. A boy, barely nine, with black and white hair split in the middle, that used to follow her everywhere. If they’re alive, what changes would it bring to her fate? Would they get along with Izuna?

* * *

The day passed safely, they finished the west ground a little after noon and moved onto the south. There was a lot more to cover since the ground was slanted. The unexpected thing was the number of helpers increased significantly, she didn’t inquire their reasons and focus on the project instead. When she returned to the main house with Izuna, he appeared on the project site a few hours after her, dinner was ready and Kyouka was waiting for them. Tajima was on bed rest, by Michiru’s order, so he won’t be joining them.

After a proper bath and dinner, she went on to work on the village’s projects. Since Madara and her anija is handling the market problem, as long as they succeed on this mission, she could relinquish the trading problem to Touka and Rou. The next problem would be training establishment for shinobi and children, and organize a specialize group of shinobi for handling _special_ missions. Tobirama was thinking of letting Izuna handle the second project, and if possible, to have the boy lead that group.

Her dilemma is how to make the approach. Izuna is the clan heir, suggesting that he takes on _dirty_ missions for the village could offend him, and the clan. Avoiding conflict with the Uchiha is her priority at the moment. No matter what was spoken, Tajima and Madara would never choose her over the clan. If a conflict rises between her or Kyouka and the clan’s people, she is the only one who could protect the two of them. Madara couldn’t, wouldn’t protect her. He might even use that to get rid of her without offending the Senju.

It was late night when she put the documents aside and get ready to sleep. If all goes well, Madara should be back by morning. She prepared a clean yukata and towel for him, then went to Tajima’s room to check on him. She wasn’t allowed inside without either Izuna or Madara accompanying her, so she knelt outside and put her ear flat on the paper door. When she didn’t hear pained whimpers or grunts, she nodded to herself and returns to her bedroom. She crawled under the cold blanket and closed her eyes.

* * *

“Do you like my present?”

She nodded slowly, her fingers tracing the patterns on the red sleeves. It’s a beautiful kimono with flower patterns and the fabric was soft against her skin. A present for being a good girl, because she killed the person that crossed the Daimyo as her father taught her. Pair of bigger and rougher hands grabbed her hands.

“I bought some more for you, be a good girl and try it all for me, Tobirama.”

She nodded again, the hands left her hands and moved to her face. She closed her eyes and let it happens.

“They looked expensive.”

She opened her eyes; her brother was standing by the door to her bedroom, he looked younger. The kimonos that her father bought for her was scattered messily on the tatami floor. She looked down, she was wearing her usual black shirt and black pants.

“You shouldn’t have accepted them. We could use that money for something else, Tobirama. I thought you knew better.”

She hung her head in shame. Hashirama doesn’t know about the assassination mission. He doesn’t know where father get all of those money, she couldn’t blame him for accusing their father and her.

“Butsuma is dead,” a rough hand caught her chin and forced her to look up, “you will learn how to live as a shinobi like your brother. You think you’re a princess because Butsuma and Hashirama spoiled you too much, useless bitch.”

She pulled her hand and her uncle dropped to the ground, he cried out in pain. His blood started to pool around her feet. Someone screamed and the darkness closes in on her.

_When will it stop?_

* * *

She blinked out of sleep when she felt someone besides her. Madara was lying on his side next to her, his right hand was on her head, leaving feather touches along the side of her face. He smiles softly when he realized she was awake. “I’m sorry, didn’t meant to wake you up,” he whispered slowly. She turned to lie on her side, facing him. Madara gently inches closer, his hand draped on her waist. “Good night, Tobirama,” he radiates warmth that’s not painful and it lulled her back to sleep.

The next morning, the Uchiha main house returns to the usual chaotic morning. Izuna and Madara screams at each other about something and another thing while Kyouka and Tobirama prepares breakfast. Tajima was sitting by the walkway, sighing every minutes. By the time they were sitting together for breakfast, Izuna was wide awake and forced by Madara to change into his usual attire. The clan head talked about their, Hashirama and Madara, _accidental_ meeting with the noble merchant.

The man had heard about their village from passing rumors, possibly from the Daimyo because only they know about it. He was intrigued by the concept and interested with the challenge of opening a trade route for it. The man asked them to come to his mansion in the capital in four nights, that’s where Madara hesitates. “What do you think?” he asked his father. Tajima frowns and put down his chopsticks, he looked at his youngest son. Madara also turned to Izuna who pursed his lips.

“Sounds like a trap,” the boy said with a shrug. Then he turned to Tobirama and tilted his head. “What do you think? You were the one who collected information about that man,” he pointed his chopsticks at her brother’s wife, and received a harsh slap on his back from Tajima. The loud sound of skin being abused rang through the house, both women only rolled their eyes when Izuna cried out in pain.

“Sounds like a test,” Tobirama said after a consideration. She put her chopsticks down and meet her husband’s eyes. “He asked you to bring your most trustworthy shinobis, which mean it is not a mere power test. Anija will bring Rou and Riku with him. Hikaku should go, the bodyguards would relax more around him. And bring one more person that is good with children, especially sassy one,” when her husband nodded at her, she picked her chopsticks and continue to eat.

“Why is that?” Izuna asked with a head tilt. She was tempted to chuck her bowl at him but resisted it.

“As it was written in my report, that man has a younger brother who turned thirteen this year. The boy was said to be sassy and love challenges, you could imagine how protective was the man,” she taps her index finger on the table on habit. The edge of her lips quirked into a smirk, “let’s say that you, _coincidentally_ meet the boy, and _coincidentally_ become friends with him.” Izuna blinked in surprised, but quickly collected his composure and smirked in return. Madara watched the two in despair.

“Should I go, then?” Izuna asked with a plotting grin. Three collective sighs were heard. Madara, Tajima and Kyouka shook their head but Tobirama was already planning. It could go well for Madara and her anija, but that means she will be alone without both the clan head and clan heir to defend Kyouka and her. Normally she wouldn’t need _protection_ , but without her chakra, she couldn’t do much. Even a simple spar against the youngest was tiring for her.

_“Weak, useless, good for nothing bitch. If not for your brother—”_

Tobirama looked up from her bowl, “It’s a good idea. Izuna could play the empathetic little brother part while Madara-sama and anija focus on the noble merchant.” Izuna grinned widely at them, nodding fervently at her words. Madara let out a defeated sigh but agreed anyway. Tajima said something about spoiling the brat too much, but she ignored them for the rest of the meal. What was wrong with her? She picked the fish’s meat apart from the bone, not listening to the high squeal Izuna produced.

She doesn’t need their protection. She doesn’t need anyone’s protection! She’s getting soft, and weak. Father would punish her for that. It doesn’t matter what the other Uchiha plotted against her, she must not show weakness. She could handle them, she doesn’t need Madara or Izuna. She is not—

_“Incompetent freak—”_

* * *

Apparently Izuna was a lot more childish than she thought. Ever since it was decided that he will accompany his brother on this vital mission, the younger Uchiha was over the moon. He would indulge Tobirama more in his conversations with his uncles and cousins. He kindly helps Kyouka with the chores without being asked, and most importantly, he stopped purposely annoys Tobirama with simple stuff like throwing small stones or food at her. Kyouka said it’s like watching a dog, a very easily impressed small dog.

Tobirama tilted her head to the side before turning around to look at Izuna. She nodded at him and he grinned, the ground shakes as he pulled on his chakra. The area around the hole they dug rises to form a well. Once it stabilized, Izuna smirked and made a thumb up. She ignored him, focusing on the next step. The younger Uchiha made a sound of protest, but they all decided to ignore him. Hikaku kindly explained to Izuna that it wasn’t that impressive and received a kick in return.

They finished for the day when the sky starts to darken, and thunder was heard from distances. They all scattered to find cover after making sure the materials are covered and will be safe from anything to come. She was walking back with Izuna when she caught someone staring at her. She looked to the house on the far left, a woman was standing behind a window. It was one of the women that always follow Madara around.

“That’s Michiru’s nephew, Hotaru,” Izuna said, noticing her gaze. “She is training to take over Michiru one day. I’m sure you noticed how she follows nii-san around. She was told to learn about nii-san without actually talking to him,” he shook his head.

Tobirama slightly turns her head to him, “does she sides with the peace?”

Izuna hums before answering, “she follows Michiru’s decision. If she sides with nii-san, then Hotaru also sides with him. And if Michiru decided that nii-san’s decision will bring harm to the clan, Hotaru will also stand against him.” When Hotaru closed the window, Tobirama returns her walk back. “If you’re worried that she has hots for nii-san, well, forget it. Hotaru is marrying her long-time lover this spring,” he grinned teasingly. She didn’t spare him a glance, long used to the man’s childish taunts.

That night, the rain poured hard, Tajima complained that the house might collapsed if it happens every night. Tobirama wonders if she should start rebuilding the main house, because she refused to sleep without knowing if the house will survive a simple rain. Although Madara and Izuna said it won’t happen unless a hurricane comes and hit their compound. That didn’t convince her even the least, but she decided the rebuilding could wait until they had better funding.

She was staring out of the window when Madara pushed the letters and documents aside to sneak a hand around her waist. “Hashirama confirmed with me regarding those he will bring with him. It was as you said, he decided on Senju Rou and Senju Riku,” he said next to her ear. He put his head on her shoulder and his other hand above hers. “I have never heard of this Senju Riku before,” his hand wiggles around until she caught it and crossed their hands together.

“Riku is a good shinobi, although he has never stand on the frontline. He specializes in collecting and spreading information,” she remembers when the boy used to be shy and always hide behind mountain of books. Her brother pulled him out of that stage and turned him into an excellent shinobi. Hashirama always has a penchant for discovering people’s hidden talent. It was her brother that found out Touka’s compatibility with naginata rather than kunai or swords.

“Riku has a specific speech style, some found it strange and discouraging. Don’t take his words seriously. Anija might ask him to avoid talking to you and Izuna, so don’t think too much about it,” she furrowed her brows to think about her cousins’ behaviors that might offend her husband. It should be fine because anija will be there, but there are moments when her brother could be dumber than an ox.

She almost flinches badly when Madara raised their hands together to leave a kiss on the back of her palm. Tobirama bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from asking a stupid question. She leaned back against his chest instead and felt him relax, even though she is far from relaxed. “Are you ready to rest, Tobirama?” he asked with a soft voice. Her ears felt warmth from being so close to his mouth. She nodded slowly, she wasn’t sure about this particular question, but there is no reason to reject her husband.

He stood first, dusting off his yukata. Then Madara offered his hand to her and she took it. She silently allows her husband to guide her to their futon and did not protest as they sink under the duvet together. His hands were around her again, like it has been since the night she allowed him to sleep on the same futon as her. They stare at each other, Madara at her face while she at his neck. It would be so easy to embed a kunai on that surface. She closed her eyes when his hand travels to her hair.

_If my husband is another man, would he act like Madara? Would he seek me out in the noon and hold me gently in the night like this? When anija marries Mito-san, would he take her out to a secluded forest to show her the waterfall and fireflies? When the village is finished, would Madara speak to me using that tone again? When everything is within their hands, would they need me again? Will I be forgotten?_

* * *

Izuna come to her the night before their departure. He asked her about the noble merchant and the little brother in details. She answered as much as she could, what with how limited her resources and freedom are, she could only gather information through her summon animals and Touka’s. And animals could only do so much. The two talks under Madara’s heavy eyes. The man was acting unlike himself, if she knows him better, she dares say he was sulking.

The younger Uchiha left to his own room when the moon was high above. She made a quick glance at her husband, Madara was still fidgeting with patrol reports while giving her the side eyes. She decided to check his mission supplies instead of confronting him about it. She has no interest in playing whatever game he was trying to pull. Tobirama took the small pouch apart and start to inspect the shuriken one by one. She wasn’t sure when he asked her to prepare for him.

Mission preparation is very vital in their line of career. A simple miss in weapon quality or quantity might turn into a disaster in the middle of a fight. She has never asked anyone else, not even her brother, to help her preparation before a battle or a mission. It’s not just her, she knows her brother, Touka and Rou were the same. Perhaps it was only the teaching of her clan, things might be different with the Uchiha. She asked Madara twice if he was sure, and his positive answer was quick, far too quick for her liking.

“Is something wrong? You already checked them earlier,” her husband suddenly asked, no longer pulling around. She didn’t look at him and focus on one of the bomb tags, it’s a little worn off. Might be from the weather, it was raining all day yesterday. She put the paper to the side and went to the closet. “Tobirama?” Madara stood and follows her, trailing behind like a puppy. Not a puppy. Uchiha Madara is far from a puppy. He is a wolf, dangerous and manipulative.

Tobirama pulled out a new bomb tag and showed him. “That one was a little worn off around the edge. It might not go off at all. I’ll change it just in case,” she crossed the room with her husband behind her. She finished repacking the pouch and because he was still fidgeting behind her, she decided to check on his armor and Gunbai. Of course the armor and weapon are in prime condition, there was no reason for her to check it aside from letting her husband know she is not interested in whatever he wanted.

It half worked, because Madara gripped her wrist, not too strong but firmly, and pulled her into his awaiting embrace, her back against his chest. She was hoping to avoid this side of him, the one where he would just gently hold her as if he meant it. But she couldn’t outright push him away, so Tobirama let him. Just like she let her father and brother pushed her around for their own selfish needs. Behind her, Madara put his head on her shoulder and let out a troubled sigh.

She was tempted to throw him off, but a good wife wouldn’t do that. “Something troubling you, husband?” she asked instead, with softness and gentleness that was required of her status.

Madara nodded slightly into her shoulder, “with your permission, I wish to assign guards to both you and your cousin. Just in case. No one has done anything yet since our marriage, but they might be waiting for this chance, when both Izuna and I will be absent from the clan.” His hands trail upwards to her forearms, his grip did not hurt her. Not like father.

“That is very considerate of you,” she refused to let the anger grows inside her, he was not underestimating her capability. Madara is doing his duty as a clan head, and a husband. “I would gladly accept it,” she made sure to relax her body, and keep her heart empty of any feelings. She is the White Demon of Senju, with or without her chakra. He wasn’t underestimating and insulting her, he was doing his duty. It is wrong of her to feel offended about all of these.

“Thank you, Tobirama,” he murmured into her ear. He pulled her tighter against him, as if he was trying to swallow her. His hands start moving, on her stomach, on her arms, she wasn’t surprised. Madara has been doing it a lot lately, as if he was training her to accept his touch. And that might be what he was doing, training and molding her like a doll. Like father and brother did.

She licked her lips and frowns, remembering her brother always made her chest aches. Tobirama raised her arms and put her palm above her husband’s. He made a contented sound, still with his head between her neck. “Promise me,” she said softly, her heart telling her to stop, do not speak of those words. Not to him. But flashes of red on the wrong skin, of the wrong color on her father won’t disappear from deep inside her memory. “Come back safely,” to me, she didn’t say. It wasn’t her place to say those words.

Madara was silent for a short second before he took a step back and turned her around. She wonders what she looked like at that moment, begging her prisoner to return to her. When he leans in, Tobirama allowed him. When he put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, she closed her eyes, knowing what to come. When they share a chaste kiss, she didn’t think about her father and nights behind the door. She must leave the past where they belong, far behind her. She will look forward and never stop.

“I promise to you, Tobirama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing and writing and it took me a while to realize I haven't upload anything! xD I'll make sure that did not happen again. But no promise :P Anyway the preview thingy kind of failed because I forgot to upload while ideas keep coming so it's not happening in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint :( See you on the next chapter!


	13. Letter from Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter 13! Sorry it took so long. I used three different grammar checker apps for this but I'm not sure if it worked. Tell me your thought :D Thank you for the kind comments, kudos, and marks!  
> This chapter is fully on Tobirama's pov. Enjoy!

Tajima was a retired soldier and retired clan head. Despite the fact, he was still one of the most wicked Uchiha that Tobirama had the pleasure to know. And yet, using flimsy weak excuses, the man firmly refused to work for even one minute while Madara and Izuna were out of the compound. Another Uchiha knocked on her door and asked for her time. Her first day taking over her husband and brother-in-law’s duty in the clan.

“I truly do not wish to bother you with this, my Lady. But Tajima-sama refused to listen to us and this is not a matter for another day,” the man, one of Madara’s uncles who eagerly helped her with the water project, sighed into his hands. Tobirama nodded in compassion, she also went to her father-in-law to ask for opinions regarding one of the village’s problems, but she was turned away rather rudely.

“I would be glad to help, uncle,” she found out these people really liked it when she acted friendly towards them as if she was part of their family from the beginning. Such a contrast to the Senju. The problem turned out to be the children. Hikaku was in charge of teaching these children about many things, including how to fight in a war and how to kill. Hikaku asked someone to take over, but that person suddenly fell ill this morning.

If possible, Tobirama wished to teach those children herself. But she was hesitant when she thought about the sides that still refused to accept the clan head’s decision. No one has yet to come out to create a problem for her, but she can’t be so sure, can’t take a giant step without securing her supports. Choosing another person would be challenging, as she only knew about these people through her spies’ network.

Tobirama blinked in sudden realization and she knocked on the table twice. Two kunoichis appeared behind Madara’s uncle, fully dressed in war-gown. Uchiha Yae and Uchiha Sae, the infamous maniac twins of the Uchiha clan smiled at her. Madara had kindly chosen two people who held no grudge towards the Senju as her bodyguards. The two were also different, they stood out differently among their peers.

“Yae-san, Sae-san, could you recommend a substitute to teach the children? Unfortunately, I do not know many personally. If that is alright with you, uncle,” she turned to look at him. Tobirama had been informed about the twins’ living conditions inside the clan. The two, for reasons she wasn’t informed, held a deep hatred for their own clan and most in their generations also returned the animosity.

Yae was kind and loving, while Sae was cold and cruel. If not for how they looked, it was easy to pass them as outsiders. Yae has long flowing black hair, a balanced body, and a beautiful smile that never goes away. Sae has short bobbed black hair, a sculptured body, and a snarky mouth that was always ready to fight. Kyouka said Sae was like the woman version of Izuna. Tobirama did not have a hard time imagining Izuna as a woman.

“Of course that is fine! Sae-chan and Yae-chan are close to the children. I had thought about asking them, but Hibiki said these two are on a mission,” Madara’s uncle nodded and smiled eagerly. So it seems these two did not have the same problem with the older and younger generations. Sae and Yae looked at each other for a few seconds. Tobirama was convinced that the twins could communicate telepathically.

“How about Setsuna-san or Higeki-san, my Lady?” Yae asked softly, her voice was gentle like a spring breeze. Tobirama tilted her head and wondered, who named their child ‘Tragedy’. “Setsuna was good with children and very patient. She was one of Izuna’s playmates. Dealing with that giant baby wasn’t easy, but she managed not to kill him yet, so yeah,” Sae shrugged, her lips twitched into a small grin.

“Higeki-san was strict, but he was also very patient and knowledgeable. He worked for the archive keepers if he wasn’t needed on the front line,” Yae tilted her head, her hair flows with her. Higeki, a tragic name for a shinobi. However, Tobirama couldn’t help but become curious about what kind of life that man had. Was it tragic just like his name, or was it different, proving something to his parents who named him?

Tobirama closed the book she was using as reference and nodded. “I will need to talk to them before I could decide. Will you accompany us, uncle?” she smoothed out her yukata, it belonged to Madara. She was wearing it for show, for the Uchihas who came to her bringing letters or documents or simply asked questions. Father looked pleased when he saw her in it, that was good enough for her.

* * *

Setsuna, as it turned out, was able to teach and was qualified in Tobirama’s eyes. But the girl, she was only a year younger than Tobirama, requested that they talk to Higeki first before deciding. Tobirama already liked her, Setsuna was wise and easy with her words. She obviously was used to snarky remarks and the likes, perhaps because she was close with Izuna.

Finding Higeki was easier. The boy, just two years older than Tobirama, was inside the archive all day when he was not stationed outside. But talking with him was a difficult thing. He asked to talk to Tobirama in private, which resulted in a shouting Sae. The twins were strictly ordered by Madara to ensure that Tobirama is never alone with anyone, regardless of their identity and intention.

It took a lot of persuasions, but Tobirama managed to keep the twins out. Just outside the door, with a thread linked to Tobirama’s wrist so they could keep a tab on her pulse. She might say she was touched by their dedication. Even if it was only because of the clan head’s orders, not many in Senju were ever this concerned about her. Aside from her brother, Touka, Kyouka, and Rou, she couldn’t name anyone else.

Higeki’s life, after she talked with him, turned out to be as tragic as his name. He was an idealist, clever, but strict to himself. At another time, they might become friends. “My name was meant to be an amulet. Like how in some religions, they dressed their son as a girl as a prayer so they could grow strong and healthy. Mine was to keep the death away from me. Because she already lost a son before me.”

His words made her wondered if her name meant anything. Or did her father truly mean to name her as the space between doors? She shook the memories of her father away and focused on Higeki. “My life so far was peaceful and pleasant. My mother’s prayer was answered, in a way. Because I’m a shinobi. My peace was built on other people’s tragedy and with time, the prayer wears off.”

He pulled out a locket to show her. It was a beautiful locket made out of bronze or copper, shaped like a star or that’s what Tobirama imagined it was. “My childhood friend made this for me. She was my world, my amulet, and my wish. We promised to marry in a few weeks. It was supposed to be our new beginning. Then we will bring a new life into this world, and I will pray for our children.”

His face brightened up when he talked about his friend. Tobirama knew it looked like her brother’s face when he talked about Mito. It was love. The strongest emotion in the world, or so her brother said. She doesn’t understand it. But she liked the look on her brother’s face. It was different from how he looked after their brothers were buried. He looked happy and that’s all that mattered to Tobirama.

“In the end, I wouldn’t be able to make her happy,” he clutched the locket to his chest and closed his eyes. When he opened them, she noticed how strange they were. She has only ever seen Uchihas with black eyes, never one with silver or gray eyes. Her hand went up to his face before she stopped and pulled back. She was curious about it, but the eyes are very important to the Uchiha. She couldn’t just put her hand around it, especially her.

“It’s fine, my Lady,” Higeki said suddenly. He tilted his head and smiled wanly, “you noticed my eyes. Not even the chief noticed it. You truly are frightening,” he chuckled lowly, but it was lighthearted as if he was teasing her. “I’m going blind,” without giving her time to process the words, he put a finger to his lips. “I haven’t spoken of this to anyone.”

“What about the medic? Michiru-san is talented. There might be something she could do.”

Higeki shook his head before looking down at the locket, “Michiru-san is her aunt, so if I speak to the medic about it, she will know,” he sighed tiredly.

Tobirama remembered a young woman, with long hair down to her waist and sharp eyes. The woman that followed Madara around, because she was trained to observe people without speaking to them. “It’s Hotaru-san, isn’t it?” she asked bluntly. Higeki nodded without looking up. Tobirama closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. Blindness, it wasn’t a foreign weakness for her.

“I’m learning how to live after I lose my sight, but it wasn’t easy,” he shook his head and rubbed the locket gently and lovingly.

“Pretending to be blind and being truly blind are different, after all. I once lived without my sight, to enhance my senses. The dark was,” she trailed off, shaking her head wordlessly. “I knew I could stop anytime, that if I took off the blindfold, everything would go back to normal. But you won’t have that sense of security. It is surprising that you are so calm about it, Higeki-san.”

Higeki chuckled softly, “of course you would train like that. You truly lived up to your name.” He looked to the right and hummed, catching Tobirama’s attention. When he turned back to her, he was smiling lightly. “Could you teach me how to become a sensor, my Lady? Of course, I doubt I could stand on your level. But I think that would be a great help to me. After all, I do not plan to give up my career, even being blind.”

Tobirama considered his words silently. Normally, she would be happy to teach him. She enjoyed helping people to learn more, to achieve more. But on the other hand, if the peace does come apart, if her brother and her husband failed to keep this peace up, Higeki will be her enemy. But she promised Itama and Kawarama that she will protect her anija’s dream and peace. No more children shall die for the war.

“It will be hard. You must be patient and control your emotion. I am a strict teacher, or so I was told. If you do not mind it, we could start tomorrow,” she hoped that she will not come to regret it in the future. Higeki nodded eagerly, words of gratitude flew from his mouth easily. The two continued to talk about the man’s skills and specialties. When Yae and Sae informed her of the time, she wasn’t surprised that two hours have passed.

* * *

Tobirama returned to the main house a little late for lunch. She was stopped several times on the way back. A few women and children caught her, they bombarded her with random questions. One woman, a middle-aged, retired kunoichi, asked what her opinion about potatoes was. Another woman, a newly married kunoichi just like her, asked if she had ever fought with Madara.

She was forced to ask the twins for help. She did not mind the questions, only surprised because these women have never come to her before. When she finally reached the main house, Kyouka and Tajima were waiting for them in the dining area. Lunch was peaceful without Izuna making side commentaries or Madara trying to feed her some of his portions.

“Well, that’s good. Setsuna was very good with children, and she was also popular with the others. I doubt anyone will have a problem with your decision,” Tajima smiled in satisfaction. Tobirama nodded along while thinking back to the small mountain of papers waiting for her in Madara’s reading room. At least her husband was diligent and did not dump all of his duties to someone else like her brother.

“Something else in your mind, Tobirama?” Tajima asked suddenly. She realized she was spacing out just now. They were looking at her with different emotions. Yae and Kyouka were concerned, Tajima was curious, while Sae was staring at her with pure curiosity. Tobirama shook her head, but then, suddenly she had an idea. Just a little guilt play. It’s not that she was expecting something out of it.

“Forgive me, father. I was thinking about the paper works,” she sighed softly and looked away for a dramatic touch. Izuna was quite the role model for learning how to act. “I do not think I could finish it by today. Madara-sama has been always capable and I,” she closed her eyes and tune down her volume, “I do not wish to disappoint him, or the clan.” She peeked out from under her lashes.

Tajima was frowning, and perhaps, reconsidering his retirement. Tobirama could almost taste victory when her father-in-law made a wide smile. “Don’t worry, Tobirama! I will ask my cousin to help you out!” he declared proudly. Tobirama held back a sigh and nodded curtly.

Right. It’s not like she expected him to help her anyway.

* * *

Before she realized it, the day was over, and another day is coming. She put down her brush and stretched lightly. Tajima’s cousin, one of Madara’s uncles that also attended their wedding, left a while ago after helping her with some of the more sensitive paper. He also kindly pointed out several reference books that were better than the ones she was using. She will need to visit the archive again, tomorrow.

Tobirama decided to retreat back to her room and rest while she could. The twins were somewhere around the house, never too far, but never too close. She was grateful for the privacy they gave her. And grateful for their companies. She would gladly get to know them more than just for their mission. Kyouka also seems to like Yae, they were similar in some ways.

She was in the middle of changing her yukata when she remembered about Higeki. The man asked her to teach him to become a sensor. Tobirama put back the yukata she was wearing and headed back to the reading room. She needs to put on a routine for him. He wasn’t a natural-born sensor, so the training she used wouldn’t be very effective. She took her brush and started writing down her plans.

It was hours later when she finally closed her eyes.

* * *

Tobirama started the second day with Tajima screeched loudly like a girl. She dashed out of her room still clad in her thin white yukata and Madara’s spare sword in one hand. Sae and Yae were by her sides, one of them looked like a maniac murderer while the other was calm. When they reached the garden, both Tajima and Kyouka were drenched like rats. The two looked embarrassed when they realized they had woken Tobirama.

“You screamed because you saw a roach passing by under your feet?” she asked calmly, the sword clinked softly when she turned it without thinking. Tajima and Kyouka nodded slowly, too embarrassed to be caught by the three kunoichis. Tobirama sighed tiredly and shook her head. “Because you were startled by the roach, you threw the water bucket up and the water ended up everywhere?” she tilted her head, still asking calmly.

Tajima and Kyouka nodded again, then they hung their heads in shame. Tobirama ran her hands through her face before taking several controlled breaths. Fortunately, it was just harmless water. “Alright, go change your cloth and get something warm,” she walked away without waiting for their response. Behind her, she could feel the twin’s restrained laugh. So much for a peaceful morning.

* * *

Higeki wasn’t talented or a genius, but he was bright and always looked at things using different approaches. The man wasn’t shy about his questions and opinions. She wondered why she has never clashed blades against him. She did not ask him; it wasn’t important enough to distract them from his routine. Although she couldn’t _show_ him, Tobirama was confident with this training module, and Higeki showed her a positive reaction.

They were almost done when Kyouka approached them. Madara’s uncles were here again, waiting for her to open her ears and wisdom to them. Because Higeki wanted to keep their newly found connection as a secret, Kyouka helped him to sneak out through the forest behind the main house. Tobirama cleaned her sweats with a towel and put Madara’s haori on, the Uchiwa symbol openly displayed on her back.

She passed by Tajima, enjoying his tea while chatting happily with Michiru. The woman gave her a polite nod before returning her focus to the former clan head. Tobirama made a mental note to ask about her nephew, Hotaru. For now, she must focus on her duties.

* * *

Tobirama peeled the mandarins quietly. In the background, sitting next to each other with teas between them, Tajima and Kyouka exchanged stories of their past. It’s like watching two elderly women enjoying their old days. She worked quickly but carefully. She put down a plate for the two, and another plate for the twin. The white-haired prepared another fruit to accompany her tonight.

While Yae stood back, watching the two gossiping in the hallway, Sae followed her back to the reading room. Tobirama put the tray of light snacks on the low table next to the office table. “You should retire early tonight, you were woken up quite early today, my Lady,” Sae said without a hint of emotion. It was a simple opinion without the power of persuasion because Tobirama stood higher than her.

Tobirama thanked her and pushed half of the documents to the back, she will handle them tomorrow. She looked out of the window and up to the sky. The moon was bright, even though it’s still a few days until a full moon. She wondered what her brother was doing, did he eat well, was he happy spending these few days with Madara? Did he remember her? Does he—

She pushed the thought away and focused on the paper in front of her.

* * *

Tobirama finally went to the archive the next day. The keeper, unexpectedly a very old woman who was well past her seventies, wasn’t pleasant and kind. But she wasn’t rude or aggressive either. The keeper was acting as she should, a guardian who protects her hoards and keep her eyes open for suspicious intruders. She gave many questions regarding Tobirama’s intentions with the records.

It took almost an hour until she could return to the main house with the small stack of clan records in her hands. Yae and Sae complained about the old woman all the way back. As she felt someone’s eyes on her, Tobirama turned to her left. At the end of the road, close to the forest, Hotaru was standing and staring. She could see the anger and a storm in the girl’s eyes.

A high-pitched screeching from above stole Tobirama’s attention. A large eagle descended in front of her. The bird pulled out a sealed package from its wing and nudged it towards Tobirama. The woman took it cautiously. “It’s from Madara-boy,” the eagle suddenly said. A summoned animal, unexpected but not surprising. Tobirama always thought that her husband’s summon animal would be a beast, one that ate humans for fun.

She thanked the bird, and it soon disappeared with a smoke. She tucked the package safely inside her haori and hasten her walk back to the main house. Inside the main house, Tobirama considered whether she should tell Tajima or not. Retired or not, the man was still her husband’s father. With that in mind, she knocked on his door. Tajima wasn’t responding for a while, then when he came out, he looked tired and pale.

Tobirama frowned and peeked behind the man, checking his room. The room was dark and humid, which cannot be good for his lungs. “Father, you should open your window while the sun is still up,” she pushed his door wider to let fresh air enter the room. Tajima sighed and looked back inside his room. He tilted his head and crossed his arms inside his sleeves.

“Madara usually does that for me,” the man mumbled to himself, but Tobirama heard him. She nodded slightly. There wasn’t much she could do, both women were not allowed inside Tajima’s room. Tobirama tried to ask the twins to help clean the former clan head’s room, but Sae looked so offended whenever she was alone with Tajjima that Tobirama got discouraged from asking.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll ask Michiru to do it for me,” he gave Tobirama a small smile and chuckled quietly. “So, is there anything I can help you, Tobirama?”

She nodded and pulled out the sealed package. “An eagle said this was from Madara-sama,” she wondered if she should describe the animal, but Tajima did not look surprised so Tobirama did not elaborate further. Tajima raised his brows at the package before nodding and walked away. He mentioned for her to follow along and she did. They went inside the reading room, with the twins standing in the back, staring silently.

Tajima opened the package effortlessly and pulled out three letters from it. He looked at them and put two down, focusing on the mission report first. Once he was done, the raven hummed and offered the letter to Tobirama. She read it twice just to be sure. Everything was going well with her husband and her brothers. Izuna also made a positive development with the noble’s brother.

“Tobirama,” Tajima called. She looked up from the letter and saw him, offering one of the letters to her. “It’s for you, from Madara. Seems to be personal,” he grinned teasingly and wiggled his eyebrows. Tobirama glanced at the last letter that was opened on the table, she recognized Izuna’s handwriting. With a small nod, she accepted Madara’s letter but did not open it yet. She tucked it inside her sleeves, ignoring Tajima’s curious eyes.

“If all goes well, Madara-sama might return at the beginning of the week,” she said, trying to steer his attention away. Tajima nodded and tapped Izuna’s letter a few times.

“According to Izuna, the noble merchant was eager to check out the village’s development. We won’t have anything to show him for now, do you think it will be fine?”

Tobirama nodded confidently, “merchants have different ways to look at things. They do not look at the situation at hand, but at the potentials. If Madara-sama and anija play their words wisely, we won’t have a problem for a while.” Even if either Madara or her brother made a blunder, she could fix it later. For now, she just needs to work silently behind Madara and Izuna.

* * *

Tobirama finished her book, she took another one and reached for her tea. Her eyes glanced at the letter from her husband, abandoned, but not forgotten to the side. She looked down at her tea and wondered, what could be so important and personal, that Madara couldn’t put in the mission report? She could imagine a few, but those were foreign to her.

They were not like other couples. She wasn’t a loving wife and Madara was not—She sighed and closed her eyes. She was wrong. Madara was a loving and caring husband. Even if everything was an act, to make her drop her guard, he was nothing but a model husband. Kind, caring, understanding, observant, reserved in some areas, and clever. He would make any other woman the happiest in the world.

Why must he sacrifice his happiness in family and future for the peace? Why can’t everything stop hurting them? She reached out and brushed her fingers against the closed letter. She will make sure to repay Madara one day. Perhaps with a child of their own, or her life. Tobirama retracted her fingers and clutched them tightly to her chest. Not yet, she thought. Not now.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thought. She quickly took the letter and put it in her sleeves. “Yes?” she asked. The person behind the door, Kyouka, hesitated a little before answering.

“It’s Mito-sama, she is at the compound’s gate,” Kyouka said with unconcealed panic. Tobirama widen her eyes and looked around the mess she made in the reading room, she put on Madara’s haori and smoothed her yukata before stepping out.

“Tell father that we are receiving guests,” she told Kyouka, who nodded quickly. Tobirama walked quickly towards the gate with the twins on her tail. When she finally reached the gate, she saw three red heads standing tall and stood out in the forest. Mito, as the heiress of the clan, looked refined and graceful as ever. The two Uzumaki behind her were not strangers to Tobirama, but they were also not her acquaintances.

“Mito-san,” she greeted politely like she always did. Mito returned the greeting and the two Uzumaki behind her bowed slightly to her. Interesting, Tobirama thought. Now that she was no longer an heiress, she technically stands below the Princess. However, they lowered their heads for her, in front of the Uchihas. Whatever play they were doing, they have Tobirama’s interest.

“It’s been a while, Tobirama-san.”

“Indeed, since my wedding. Mito-san, to what do we owe this pleasant visit?” it _is_ pleasant because Tobirama will make sure that her new clan will accommodate accordingly to the heiress of their allied clan. Her brother’s village needs the Uzumaki’s power.

“I wish to speak to Uchiha-sama, it’s…important,” Mito glanced behind the white-haired. People have started to gather, curious, and wary about the foreign Princess.

Tobirama tilted her head, “is it urgent?”

Mito nodded, “yes, it is. If he is not available, then someone that could represent him would be good.”

The white-haired glanced to the sides, she couldn’t keep Mito standing by the gate. The forest was dangerous, and so did the compound. There were too many eyes on them. Madara’s enemies could use this against him. Tobirama motioned for the Uzumakis to follow her. No one came to her, telling her that it was a bad idea, so Tobirama showed them to the main house.

* * *

Tobirama never meant to get attached to Mito. The redhead was another tool for her father and her brother, or she used to be. Until her brother fell in love with Mito, until her father died suddenly and leaving Tobirama with nothing but her brother and the clan. Then Mito became a friend, fellow women struggling in a man’s world. The redhead was kind to her, always happy to answer her never-ending questions, and taught her many.

Tobirama eagerly waited for the day that she could proudly call Mito as her sister. She naively waited for her brother’s union with the Uzumaki heiress. Perhaps she had underestimated Mito again. She wasn’t just a symbolic Princess, just standing prettily and nodded to everything. Mito was smart, too clever, and too cunning. A woman without equal, and without flaw.

“Annulment,” she repeated softly. The word tasted like poison, it sucked out her energies and gave her nothing in return. She looked down at her empty cup of tea before closing her eyes. “May I know the reason, Mito-san?” she was used to surprise and hurt that her voice couldn’t tremble in shock anymore. It worked well for her because she must not show her weakness.

Mito crossed her fingers and also looked down at her own cup. “I used to think that Hashirama-san was a good man, a good brother, and will become a good father to our children. But now, I cannot help but rethink my assessment. Maybe I was too young, too naïve, or maybe I was fooled. By his charming words and dazzling smiles, by his promises and dreams,” Mito’s words were like a blade, cutting wounds on Tobirama’s heart.

“However, the annulment will not affect our clans’ statuses. The reason I come here was to make sure of that,” Mito produced a golden scroll from somewhere and offered it to Tobirama. “The annulment was decided to take out my name from the picture, but not my clan. We offered the clan head’s first granddaughter to Senju Hashirama in my place. She may not be the heiress, but she holds equal status to a noble daughter.”

But it won’t be the same, Tobirama thought to herself. Whoever this other woman was, she wasn’t Uzumaki Mito. She wasn’t the one that her brother fell in love with. “I understand the condition in which I was married to my husband was not favorable. But it was the best course of action. I was willing and everything that you saw at the venue was within my acceptance,” Tobirama must not lose Mito now. She cannot afford to.

She looked up and stared deeply into Mito’s eyes. “Mito-san, despite what it looked like, my brother did not sell me away. It was my husband’s decision to take me as his wife, and it was with deep regret, that my brother had to accept Madara-sama’s request and send me to the Uchiha. They were friends, my husband and my brother. That’s why I believed that Hashirama knew what he was sending me to,” she hoped she was right.

“He might look dangerous, but my husband is kind and caring. My father-in-law is very understanding and supportive. My brother-in-law is a little stubborn, but he thought of us as equal,” Tobirama reached out and took Mito’s soft hands into her. “ _Aneja_ , I beg you, please give my brother a chance to prove himself. I believe that my brother has never changed. He was still the same man you fell for many years ago.”

Tobirama tugged Mito’s hands to her chest. She could see Mito’s resolve slowly crumbled down. “Hashirama did not sell his last sister away, he sends her to a kind family that accepted her for who she was. He did not take her freedom away, but he gave her a chance to live in peace and far from war,” was she trying to persuade Mito, or was she telling those empty words to herself?

“Mito-sama, I beg you as well. Please reconsider your decision,” to the side, Kyouka bowed until her head touched the tatami. Mito frowned and looked between the two women. Next to Tobirama, Tajima closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut. There was no place for an Uchiha to place themselves in the Senju’s problem. But she was grateful for his support. He allowed Tobirama to take Madara’s place and showed their guests that her place in the clan was secured.

“Very well,” Mito said suddenly. “I shall speak to Hashirama-san before finalizing my decision,” the redhead made an unconvinced look as if she was sure that nothing Hashirama say could change her decision. But Tobirama wouldn’t be so sure. Her brother was clever and cunning, even if he wasn’t aware of it. The white-haired nodded and gave the redhead a small grateful smile.

* * *

Tobirama looked down at the garden’s pond. Madara’s favorite Kois wiggled around without a clear pattern. It wasn’t big enough to become their dinner, but it wasn’t small either. “Tobira-chan,” Kyouka walked up to her from behind. Both of them only wore thin white yukata with a haori over it to keep them warm. “Cannot sleep?” her cousin tilted her head slightly.

The white-haired sighed, “I was thinking about Mito-san’s words.”

Kyouka also sighed and shook her head, her hair flowed along with her. “Somehow I wasn’t surprised. Mito-sama looked so angry and disappointed on your wedding day. It was amazing that she did not punch Hashirama right after the ceremony,” the older woman let out a dry laugh. “I send Touka a message. She will do something about Mito-sama. Don’t worry about it,” she smiled softly at Tobirama.

Tobirama frowned but nodded. “I hope that Touka-nee could convince Mito-san. But, what if Mito-san really annulled their engagement? Do you think that anija will hate me? I should have done better, maybe if I had smiled or—”

Kyouka caught Tobirama’s chin and turned the other to look at her. “It was not your fault. Mito-sama’s decision was her own, if anyone is to blame, then it’s Hashirama for being an idiot. He shouldn’t have agreed to the Uchiha. And he shouldn’t have allowed them to seal your chakra. Mito-sama’s wrath was his own fault,” she sighed and gently caressed Tobirama’s cheeks.

“Tajima was really happy with your words today. He was in a good mood after Mito-sama left. I bet that he will tell everyone about it tomorrow,” Kyouka chuckled lightly.

Tobirama narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, “well, there goes my reputation.” They giggled together quietly. Kyouka’s hands glided down to Tobirama’s shoulder and she pulled the younger’s haori closer.

“Don’t stay out too long, young lady. You know you are prone to cold,” the older leaned in and pecked Tobirama’s cheek. “Good night, Tobira-chan,” Kyouka’s eyes twinkled with amusement and she looked behind Tobirama. “Good night, Yae-san, Sae-san,” she called out to the shadow, and the shadow waved back. The Senju patted the white-haired’s shoulders and walked back into the house.

Tobirama’s eyes followed her cousin’s back until she disappeared, then she looked down at the pond. She pulled out a letter from inside her yukata and slowly opened it. Dear Tobirama, it said, in Madara’s handwriting. She skimmed down the contents, trying to find whatever seemed to be so important. However, the letter was normal. Madara wrote about the capital, the mission, her brother, and cousins.

He wrote about how he was missing her warmth and voice. It was very out of character of him, she thought. She never imagined that Uchiha Madara was a sweet talker. It could be her brother’s influence. Maybe her brother made Madara wrote this letter. She decided to tell him to stop when he returned. She folded the paper and put it back inside her yukata. She looked up to the dark sky and wondered what her brother was doing.

Tobirama wondered if her brother asked her husband about her. She wondered if he missed her. She wondered if he will finally write a letter to her. Tobirama pulled her haori tighter and walked back to her room. It wouldn’t be good if she caught a cold. The shadow rustled and she turned to look at it. Apparently, the twins have been around Kyouka too much. “Yes, yes, I’m going to sleep now,” she told them.

As she lay on her futon and closed her eyes, her mind wandered to Madara. She remembered his deep voice, laughing with Izuna about something. She remembered his calloused rough hands, touching her gently as if she was a fragile thing. She remembered his chest, his strong muscles that she heard some women talked about. She remembered the way his eyes brightened as he looked at her.

 _I am missing your brilliant warmth and mind_.

Tobirama opened her eyes and glared at the ceiling. She quickly rolled over and threw Madara’s pillow to the corner of the room. With a satisfied huff, Tobirama closed her eyes again and hoped that her husband won’t invade her mind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara is starting to haunt Tobirama's mind xD I swear he wasn't a ghost :P The poor pillow got blamed for Madara's fault.  
> Anyway, I hoped I got the grammar right this time :( The next chapter will also take a while. My writing speed got twice longer now that I must check everything three times using three different applications. See you next story! :D


	14. Miss her, Missed her, Missing her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 14! Thank you for waiting! And thank you for the kind comments, kudos and marks! :D  
> This chapter is on Madara's pov, with a little bit of Izuna's pov in the middle. Enjoy!

The way to the capital wasn’t something Madara was quite familiar with. Father usually sent Izuna whenever a vital mission arrived from the Lords. His brother was more proficient with seducing people with words and looks than he was. The two nights he spent under the stars and moon felt like a stranger to him. He was a shinobi, living like a pauper was normal for him.

It was the absence of a warm body and the lovely smell of honey mixed with milk of his wife, he realized soon after Izuna mentioned that he was unusually restless, that made his experience to the capital a strange thing. Not even one day and he already missed his darling wife. Now he understood his father’s warning before he left. _Take something that has Tobirama’s scent with you,_ his father said with grim eyes.

Madara was confused, but he did as his father said. Tobirama gave him a blue handkerchief, made of silk and it smelt like her. But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t anywhere close to quelling his longing. He missed her soft voice, missed the feeling of her tender, soft skins under his fingers, missed the fire burning bright behind brilliant ruby orbs when she was introduced to a problem.

He wondered if Tobirama will be angry if he abandoned the mission and went back to her.

* * *

The Senjus were the first to arrive. Madara was greeted by the servants who serviced them with food and drinks. Neither clan allowed themselves to indulge in it. They sat in silence, only both clan heads exchanged words using signals. It was an hour later that the young noble merchant appeared with his loyal guards. The man scanned them briefly, although his eyes lingered too long at Izuna.

“Greetings, shinobi-dono,” the man nodded with a small smile. His guards ushered the servants out. Once it was only them, the noble relaxed his posture and motioned to his generous services. “Please, do relax. I expected our relationship to be something more than a formality and front service,” he smiled wider when Riku, or someone Madara thought would be Riku because there’s no one else, picked the fruits.

“Well, before we start, may I be introduced to these two gentlemen? I am positive that we have never met before. My name is Atobe Keigo, these gentlemen behind me are my friends, Oshitari Yuushi,” he pointed to a well-refined man wearing glasses on his right. “And Munehiro Kabaji,” Atobe pointed to a buffed strong-looking man on his left, or as Hikaku dubbed, the butcherman.

Hashirama was the first to respond. He smiled at Atobe but glanced briefly at Madara. “This is Senju Riku, an excellent and loyal shinobi of the Senju clan. Although his, erm, way of speaking might be offensive at times, he meant no harm,” Hashirama laughed awkwardly. Madara remembered Tobirama’s warning, and it seemed like she was right, as always.

While Atobe was distracted at Hashirama’s introduction, Madara nudged his brother with his knees. Izuna huffed quietly and poked Madara’s toes with his finger wordlessly. When Atobe moved his eyes to Izuna, the Uchiha bowed his head slightly. “Heir of Uchiha clan, Uchiha Izuna at your service, Atobe-dono,” the heir raised his head and caught Atobe’s eyes with a challenge in his eyes.

Atobe narrowed his eyes and flipped open his fan. The nobleman hid the lower half of his face behind his fan and hummed. “Pleasure to meet you, _Izuna_ -dono,” the man said, although his voice was far from pleasant and joy. Madara ignored the urge to roll his eyes. Tobirama was right again, the man felt challenged by Izuna’s pretty look. The clan head never understood about pretty boys and their egos.

* * *

Their missions were simple. Protect the nobleman and his mysterious younger brother. Madara and Hashirama were given the freedom to plan their rotation and strategy. The Uchiha’s strategy was easy, Izuna will follow his plan of getting close to the younger brother while Hikaku will focus on the two guards. But Madara did not explain his reasoning to the Senjus. If Hashirama knew his sister at all, there was no need to explain.

On the first morning of the mission, Atobe was invited by one of the Lords for lunch. Madara and Hashirama decided that one of them must stay behind, they realized far sooner that the real mission wasn’t about the nobleman. The thing they must protect was whatever the younger brother was working on inside his room. A new product that will change the flow of the market to Atobe’s advantage.

Hashirama and Hikaku followed the nobleman while Madara, Izuna, and Rou decided to stay behind. Rou was assigned to map the capital, to find whatever information that might pose a danger to their mission. The first hour was peaceful. The three shinobi lazed around in an empty room next to the nobleman’s younger brother’s room. A very common situation with this type of mission.

Izuna had pulled out his sword and decided to fill his time by polishing the blade. Rou was reading he took from the shelves around the room. Madara decided to meditate and sent out his chakra in waves, the most effective way to sense their enemies and allies. He knew that his wife could do better, she could sense people without concentrating to one point and her range was beyond anyone he knew.

But it’s not like he could just ask her, because it was his fault that her chakra was sealed. Asking her about her abilities while she couldn’t access them is what a captor would do to their prisoner. He scrunched his face in distaste. Tobirama deserves only the best. He will try his best to make the clan understand her kindness, then he will get Izuna’s permission to unseal Tobirama’s chakra.

“You’re restless,” Rou commented suddenly without looking up from the book.

“Ugh, you can’t imagine. He was like that since we left the compound. If he wasn’t my brother and clan head, I would have burned his hair off,” Izuna chimed in. Madara rolled his eyes and ignore the two that decided to band together to bully him.

“Oh, chill. Are you worried because she is alone, surrounded by your people, or are you worried that your people are alone with her?” Rou was teasing him, Madara could tell from his tone. He was one of the few who realized about the Uchiha’s true feeling for his wife. However, Izuna wasn’t one of them. Now he realized he was way too obvious, Madara was surprised that his brother has not realized it yet.

“I’m not worried,” he decided to say. Which, apparently, was the wrong answer.

“Oh, chill. So you’re not restless because you’re worried about your wife? What’s the reason then?” Rou grinned at him, the book was closed and abandoned. Madara was a lot more interesting than the book, he decided. The Uchiha clan head glared at the Senju, but there was no heat behind it. “Perhaps you were worried about your fishes? Or, maybe it was your father. He was quite ill, I heard,” Rou was poking him, Madara knew.

“Yeah, nii-san. Please enlighten us,” Izuna smiled widely. Now Madara realized his mistake. Both of these boys loved to annoy people, even if they used to be enemies, prankster commonly bonded easier because of their shared hobbies. He should have left his brother behind. Better yet, he shouldn’t have asked his mother for a little brother many years ago. “If it’s not about the clan’s people, then could it be about your Kois?” 

The older Uchiha was tempted to throw both boys to the pond he saw in passing, out in the garden. It was a nice garden, and the pond was large. It was wide enough to fit these two men. Before he could decide which course of action to take, the door connected to Atobe’s brother’s room rattled and the three shinobi turned their weapons to it. The paper door flew to the sides and a young boy jumped forward.

“Tobirama, did you say!?” the boy yelled, rather loudly for his size, and looked even surprised by his own volume. He blinked a few times before looking at the three shinobis and pulled his brows down into a frown. “Pardon me, shinobi-dono. I did not mean to overhear, but if I wasn’t mistaken, did you say Tobirama? Did you know her?” the boy was scowling now. But it was too late because they already saw his true face.

Izuna was the first to move, his mind already moving and plotting. “Indeed, young master. We were speaking about Tobirama. Do you know her, young master? I thought she wasn’t quite well-known in the capital, especially for someone as young as you…” Izuna was fishing. Fortunately, Rou decided to watch from the side instead of putting himself between the Uchiha and his prey. 

The boy blushed slightly, and he looked down at his feet. “I met her once, before. I tried looking for her, but it wasn’t easy,” he said lowly like it was a secret. Then the boy looked up and stared at Izuna with his wide eyes. “Do you really know her? What’s your relationship with Tobirama? Where is she right now?” the boy rushed the questions in one breath. Madara shared a glance with Rou, but the Senju only shrugged.

Izuna was smiling as he continued to fish the boy. “Of course we do, young master. The shinobi over there,” he pointed at Rou, “came from the same clan as Tobirama. And this shinobi over here,” he pointed at Madara, “is her husband. And I am her brother-in-law and rival, Uchiha Izuna.”

The boy gaped at him. Then he shook his head and jumped to sit in front of Izuna. “Really? Then, then, can you tell me more about her? You see, Tobirama saved me and I really, really wanted to thank her. Do you know her favorite foods or colors? Does she like clothes or books? Wait, no. She is a shinobi, she must like weapons!”

Izuna chuckled at the boy. “Breath, young master. Don’t worry, we have a few days to talk about her if you wish to,” Izuna glanced quickly behind the boy, into his room. Books and paper were scattered around, it created quite a mess. But the room was simple and without windows. It wouldn’t be easy for anyone to hide. Now that the boy had presented himself to them, their mission should be easier. 

“I’m Echizen Ryouma. You may call me Ryouma. Since you’re not our servants, it’s fine if you stop with the _young master_ thing,” the boy, Ryouma, moved closer to sit between the three shinobis. Hook, line, and sinker, Madara thought. Just like Tobirama planned. Will he ever stop being amazed by anything she said? He looked away from his brother and stared at the door. He missed her dearly.

There was a nudge on his legs, and Madara turned to look at Rou. The Senju’s mouth moved, but there was no sound coming out from him. The Uchiha followed his lips and arranged a sentence from it. _Write her a letter_ , Rou said. Madara blinked owlishly. Now he felt stupid. How could he have forgotten about it? A letter is good. If he missed her, then he should just tell her about it. A letter is great, and he cannot wait to send one.

Madara excused himself from the room, with some excuses about checking the perimeter. He went to a corner and poured his heart onto a paper. He couldn’t just send a letter to his wife without sending one to his father. So he returned to the room and asked Izuna if he wanted to write a letter to their father. Ryouma reluctantly let Izuna go and moved his attention to Rou.

Izuna wrote a quick, simple letter with minimal information. He gave the letter to Madara and went back to the room. Now he was alone without anyone expecting him, he allowed himself to remember her voice and scent. He imagined Tobirama’s face when she read it. He hoped that she will like it.

He hoped that Tobirama also missed him. 

* * *

“I didn’t know you were a poet, Uchiha-sama,” Rou snickered from behind Madara. The Uchiha threw a heated glare at his younger brother who quickly looked away and pretended to be immersed in the weather. Madara knew it was his fault for letting his brother hold his letters while he summoned his eagle. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know that Izuna was a natural-born asshole who strived to annoy him at every possible chance.

It was his fault for thinking that Izuna might not peek at his personal letter and shared the content with his new friend, the goddamn Senju prankster. The only good thing about this was at least Hashirama wasn’t involved. But with the side glances that the Senju clan head threw their way, Madara just knew the peace won’t last long. The best thing about this mission was Ryouma and his perfect timings.

The boy summoned them before Hashirama could ask Rou about his words. They were gathered in the common room, both noble brothers aggressively threw a wooden ball to each other while they waited for the shinobis to gather. When the last person walked in, Munehiro closed the door behind them and went to stand at the corner of the room. Hikaku mentioned that the man might be a descendant of a Samurai.

“Good morning, shinobi-dono. Did you rest well?” Atobe caught the ball and threw it to Oshitari without looking. Ryouma made a small movement that went ignored by every occupant of the room. Without looking at each other, Madara and Hashirama nodded in unison. Fortunately, Atobe was used to wordless answer, Madara had caught on early, the man did not take offense and only smiled in satisfaction.

“Now then, Ryouma here,” Atobe pointed the tip of his fan, a different one from the one he used yesterday, at his brother. “Wished to walk around the capital. Unfortunately, I must attend a meeting with my fellow merchants this evening. Once more, I must ask you to accompany my brother. However, the mansion must not be left empty,” especially Ryouma’s room, Madara and Hashirama realized.

Whatever was in the younger brother’s room, must be as important as the boy. The two clan heads shared a quick look. Madara motioned for Hashirama to take the lead once more. “Madara and I shall stay behind. Izuna-kun and Riku-kun shall accompany young master Ryouma while Rou and Hikaku-kun will accompany Atobe-san,” Hashirama smiled confidently. Madara mirrored him and nodded along.

Ryouma frowned and tilted his head, “Keigo doesn’t need protection. Kabaji may not look like it, but he is very strong. You should take more with you, Senju-dono.”

Atobe tapped the tip of his fan on the tatami floor and clicked his tongue, elegantly. “Ryouma, I’m sure shinobi-dono know what they’re doing,” the nobleman then smiled at Hashirama and nodded earnestly. “Then, I’m relying on you, shinobi-dono,” Atobe opened his fan and hid his smile behind it. His stare lingered a little longer on Izuna. Madara forced himself to stay calm and did not comment on their weird rivalry. 

* * *

The capital was loud and alive. People walked past them without sparing a glance. Izuna liked it here. No one knew who he was, and those who knew usually forgot his small existence as quickly as they could. Being a shinobi held no meaning in the capital. People who lived in this luxurious place preferred to say nothing about shinobi and the likes. Izuna thought they were all hypocrites.

Ryouma was an innocent child living amongst dirty adults. The boy showed them many things along the way, he even bought them some sweets to try. Izuna loved the one they called chocolate, although it was too expensive for his taste. One of those could feed ten orphans in his clan. He wondered if he should get one for the children to try. They will surely love it. But it will cost him three months’ allowances.

“Tobirama loves chocolate,” for the first time, Riku spoke, startling both Izuna and Ryouma. Izuna almost believed the other man was mute, or maybe the Senju did something to him so he couldn’t speak. Riku blinked at them without any emotions, he continued with his own monologue and ignored the other two. “It was sweet and dirty, but Tobirama loves chocolate, she loves them,” Riku mumbled to himself. 

Ryouma tugged on Riku’s arm and smiled widely at him. “Really? What else does she like?” Ryouma called the shopkeeper and asked them to pack some of its products while he asked the Senju for more answers. Izuna stood at the back, watching silently at the two and their surroundings. But he was more focused on the Senju. The man stuttered his responses and fidgeted a few times when Ryouma bombarded him with questions.

Izuna blinked in shock, this was Senju Riku? The youngest spymaster of the Senju clan that managed to fool their spies with well-spoken rumors and false information? A man that acted like a mentally insufficient child, how could he become a shinobi? Unbelievable.

“Tobirama will love it, sh—she used to make the best sweets. Chocolate was her favorite. Numa bought some for her, always sent some for her,” Riku looked down as he mumbled out lowly. When Ryouma pushed a bag of sweets at Izuna, the Uchiha held back a flinch and accepted it with a questioning look. Ryouma took out two of it and offered one to Riku. The Senju nodded and murmured something that Izuna couldn’t hear.

“This one if for you, Izuna!” Ryouma put the sweet in his empty hand and pointed to the bag, “that’s for Tobirama! You cannot have it unless Tobirama says so!” They continued on the walk until Ryouma found a little shop that he visited a lot. The trio was munching on chewy dumpling when the noble boy suddenly frowned and shook his head. Izuna sipped his tea before commenting on it. 

“What’s wrong, Ryouma?”

The boy pursed his lips before sipping his own tea to clear his mouth. It took him a few more minutes to collect his sentences before he voiced it out to Izuna and Riku. “I was wondering about Tobirama and your brother. Even though we only met once, I knew Tobirama wasn’t the type to settle down for any reason. She was kind and clever, but she hated men. I don’t understand why she would marry your brother.”

Izuna was caught on the _hated men_ ’s part and was too late to notice Riku. “Because Hashirama told her to marry him,” Riku answered without hesitation.

Ryouma looked at Izuna for a split second before focusing on Riku. “Hashirama-dono is her older brother, right? I understand about arranged marriage for politics, Keigo told me about it. But he said he won’t force me into one, because he is my brother. Hashirama-dono seemed kind, he looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly,” Ryouma frowned and played with the dumpling’s stick.

Izuna bit the inside of his cheek and wondered, he could lead Ryouma into thinking the Senju monster was a bad person and have the boy favor the Uchiha instead. But that might create a problem for the village in the long run. And that would create another problem for his brother as well. Madara wanted the village, he dreamt of it for so long and it took him years to gain the chance to make it into a reality.

“Hashirama is bad,” Riku said, cutting Izuna’s dilemma into another problem. Why did the Senju bring this man along? The Uchiha caught Riku’s arm and tried to stop the man. Ryouma was staring at them with confused eyes. The Senju did not struggle when Izuna pushed him a little, but that also didn’t stop the man. “Do you want to meet Tobirama?” Riku tilted his head at Ryouma and didn’t struggle against Izuna’s hands. 

“I—can I?” the boy asked with wide eyes, his tone filled with hope and expectation. He turned to Izuna and fiddled with his cup. “I wanted to, I really really wanted to meet her. I wanted to thank her, and to show her all of my accomplishments,” the boy smiled shyly, but he wasn’t shy at all. He was vocal with his wants and needs, the type of person that never miss their chance.

Izuna let Riku’s arm go and nodded slowly at the boy. “That is up to your brother to decide, but I’m sure she wanted to meet you as well. Our brothers could make the schedule and she could come here, or you could meet in our compound—”

“You could see her if you move to Hashirama’s village,” Riku cut him again, always seemingly ready with answers that Izuna couldn’t give. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, something was amiss here. He felt like he was caught in a trap, but he wasn’t sure what and how. “We will all live in the same village. Like a—a big family. Hashirama said so. He promised,” Riku sighed dreamily, Izuna thought the Senju was lost in his own mind.

Ryouma looked between the two shinobis before he leaned forward and whispered lowly only for them to hear. “I heard about it from Keigo, but could you tell me more?” the noble boy asked with sincere interest. Before Izuna could collect his thoughts and push the boy away because his brother wouldn’t appreciate them talking about _politics_ and _dreams_ to the noble boy, Riku bulldozed everything he knew to Ryouma.

Izuna tried to cut in, tried to stop the Senju, but Ryouma was enthusiastic. He listened diligently to Riku and shushed the Uchiha when he tried to distract them. It was only when Ryouma said that he wanted to open a store in the village, Izuna realized what was amiss. He had underestimated the Senju because of how he acted. He overlooked the man’s reputation just because he acted like a mentally insufficient child.

The Uchiha grew silent as he observed the other two. Everything Riku told the noble boy somehow coincidentally was everything Ryouma wanted to hear. A fresh start and a perfect place to open his own store. A village where he could meet the person that he had been looking for for years. A village where he could escape his brother’s overwhelming protective nature and yet still under the man’s wing. _Such a coincidence_. 

* * *

Madara wasn’t quite sure what to expect from Hashirama. Now they’re alone, he remembered Rou’s words from before. _Save her_. _Protect her_. His words created a hundred questions, but he wasn’t given any answer. _What happened_? _Why would Hashirama hurt her_? He didn’t glance at the other man, didn’t let his curiosity and bubbling emotions shaped his actions.

The house was quiet, the servants worked silently and diligently while the louder occupants were out. The two shinobis communicated using signs only they knew, created by the two of them whenever they met on the river. They were waiting patiently for the nobleman’s enemies to take the second step. Because the first step was already taken by the clan heads.

Hours went by and there was no head or tail of their enemies. And thus, the day was over peacefully. Another day passed by Madara, along with his chance to talk to Hashirama. The Uchiha sighed when he felt Izuna’s chakra entering the mansion followed by two smaller chakras. He glanced at Hashirama and motioned about the young master’s return to his friend. Hashirama let out a relieved sigh that startled Madara.

“Worried about Senju Riku?” he asked idly. He knew Hashirama wasn’t worried about Izuna, the Senju knew the Uchiha heir was more than competent for this type of mission.

Hashirama nodded and smiled hesitantly, “Riku-kun is talented, but he was…different. I told him to try to get along with Izuna-kun, yet I cannot help but worry. He’s not good with socializing with others, even in the clan..” The Senju trailed off and did not continue. Madara nodded as if he understood and let his eyes roam to the sides. He wasn’t interested in any Senju that was not Tobirama.

The familiar loud stomping outside the door alerted the two, but neither leave their stances. Madara groaned loudly while Hashirama giggled softly when Izuna barged into their room and looked at the Senju blankly for a few seconds before turning to his clan head. “Mission report! We are back safely!” Izuna half-yelled and Madara wondered who raised this brat before remembering it was him.

Hashirama excused himself, probably going to check on Senju Riku and the young master. Between the two, the Senju was the one who handled children better. When Hashirama closed the door behind him, Izuna made an angry look that Madara hasn’t seen for a while. He wondered if he should apologize to Hashirama or if he will receive the man’s dramatic apologies and tears again.

“What did you do, Izuna?” Madara asked quickly, wanting to let it out before the problem could grow into something bigger. His brother looked around the room briefly before sinking to his knees next to the clan head.

“Your _friend_ , as it turned out, came here with his own plan. Or maybe it was both of you, and we were just accessories here,” Izuna looked away and glared at the wall. Madara sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Speak clearly, heir,” the older Uchiha ordered firmly. He was tired of Izuna accusing him of those vile things. He has never betrayed Izuna or his father. He will never endanger his brother for Hashirama. He has never and will never compare his own family to his best friend. Izuna, his father, and now his wife, they **are** the most important things to him. He just wished his brother will understand his standing.

“Senju Riku seduced Ryouma to move into the village,” Izuna narrowed his eyes dangerously. “True to his reputation, he was the master of manipulation within that clan. Now Ryouma is thinking of opening his first shop in _your_ village, and he demanded to meet Tobirama before finalizing his decision,” Izuna growled and grabbed the cushion Hashirama was sitting on a few minutes ago.

“Was he crazy?! Our mission was to protect the boy, our target was the nobleman! What he was thinking?!” the younger Uchiha threw the cushion at the nearest wall. It hit the wall with a loud thud and Madara just stared at it. Indeed, it was a surprise, but a pleasant one anyway. Senju Riku, or perhaps it was Hashirama’s plan, secured their market plan. But he knew what Izuna was worried and angry about.

Their mission was to protect the young master. Instead, they filled the boy with a weird plan that his brother definitely will not agree to. This might create a problem in their mission to acquire the nobleman’s favor. He needed to talk to Hashirama. 

* * *

Madara maneuvered himself silently through the mansion. He sent Izuna to Ryouma and hoped that Hashirama would be alone by the time the Uchiha found him. The room that the nobleman offered to the Senju was on the other side of the garden, across the Uchihas. Perhaps the man was worried that their alliance will fall through in the middle of the mission, or perhaps he was testing their so-called alliance itself.

The Uchiha crossed his arms inside his sleeves as he walked across the walkway. He sensed Hashirama’s chakra in his room, along with Riku. He chased away a servant that approached him and asked if he needed anything. Madara stopped a few steps away from Hashirama’s door and wondered if this was the right time. He didn’t want to stumble into something that wasn’t his problem.

Before he could turn away, a loud glass breaking sound was heard from inside the room and Madara reacted without thinking. He rushed forward and slide open the door roughly.

“Hashi—!”

“Liar! You’re a liar!” Riku’s yelling caught him off guard and Madara faltered on the door. Hashirama was turned away, with his back to Madara, but the Uchiha could see the small tremors in his shoulders. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he couldn’t allow them to fight here. Those servants will talk unnecessarily, and they can’t afford to lose their face at this step.

“Hashirama,” Madara called quickly, the two can’t fight if an outsider stood between them. The Senju clan head didn’t acknowledge him, but he knew his best friend. Madara turned to Riku, the boy was still glaring at his own clan head, “what are you doing there? Your mission is to protect the young master.” Riku moved his heated glare to Madara but didn’t linger for long. He dashed out the door with footsteps that were too loud for a shinobi.

Madara remembered to close the door behind him before focusing on the other man. He approached Hashirama cautiously and put a hand on his shoulder. “What happened, Hashirama?” he didn’t know much about Senju Riku, but Hashirama promised that the boy was absolutely loyal to him. So why were they starting a fight on the second day of the mission?

The Senju flinched, but quickly relaxed when he realized Madara might be comforting him. “It’s—nothing,” Hashirama finally turned to look at him but his chakra was still warped in anger. Madara tilted his head and raised one brow, not convinced, and determined to get the other man to talk. They’re in this together. Their situations were different, but they were in the same chaos.

“Listen,” the Uchiha started, “we cannot lose this man. Adobe Keigo is our first gateway to building a village. Whatever you’re planning right now, Hashirama, I never doubted that your intention was for the best. But you need to talk with us, with me. We’re allies, we’re supposed to show them our sincerity and determination,” Madara let his hand fell and narrowed his eyes to appear non-threatening, but disappointed.

Hashirama nodded slowly, then he hung his head. “You’re right, Madara. I’m sorry that you saw that,” the Senju murmured softly. Madara nodded and crossed his arms.

“What happened, Hashirama?”

The Senju took a deep breath and exhaled tiredly, “I’m sure you heard from Izuna-kun about what Riku-kun said to young master Ryouma. I didn’t know he would do something like that, he wasn’t someone who would do something impulsive, that’s why I brought him. So I asked him if someone told him to say that to young master Ryouma.”

Madara nodded slowly, “it would make sense if someone is sabotaging our mission. Izuna told me that man was, mentally insufficient, in a sense. It wouldn’t be hard to manipulate Senju Riku, except that he was an excellent shinobi. And shinobi manipulates people, not the other way around.”

The Senju sighed again, “Riku-kun was born different from the other children, but he grew up just fine. However, there were times, where talking to him was a challenge itself. And today was that time.” Hashirama shook his head before he offered Madara a tired smile, “I promised him that he could see Tobirama anytime, but it’s been almost two months since he last met her. So what you saw was Riku-kun throwing a tantrum.”

Madara blinked in surprise, “he must be…quite attached to her.”

Hashirama nodded, “Tobirama was patient with him. She has always been kind to children and people-in-need. He was against your wedding, but I told him that Tobirama won’t move away. She just relocated until the village is ready. I guess, two months were too much for him.” The Senju rubbed his nape before looking away, ashamed that his best friend caught him lacking.

The Uchiha nodded in agreement to his friend’s earlier sentences. He knew his wife had a heart of an angel. Madara wondered if tonight was the right time. He could ask Hashirama tomorrow when they are both feeling better.

“Madara, would you mind if I send Riku-kun to your compound as the courier instead of Rou? He missed her a lot, even just meeting her for a few minutes would make him happy,” Hashirama twiddled with the hem of his sleeves, looking up shyly at the Uchiha. Without further thought, Madara nodded in agreement and received a bright smile from his friend.

“What about you?” the Uchiha blurted out. Hashirama blinked in confusion and tilted his head. “Do you miss her, Hashirama?” he narrowed his eyes. Madara wondered what the other man saw in his eyes, that made Hashirama took a step back. “It’s been almost two months since my wedding. And yet, I never saw a letter coming from you addressed to your sister,” he wasn’t angry, just disappointed.

Hashirama looked away and down, and Madara continued to feel disappointed by his best friend. “When we met, you asked about my father and the clan. But you didn’t ask about your sister. When Ryouma told us about his encounter with Tobirama, you didn’t care to ask for more information. When Izuna and Senju Rou spoke about how Tobirama was doing over the tea, you didn’t stay to listen,” he took one more step closer to Hashirama.

“So let me ask you once more. Do you miss her, Hashirama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat is getting stronger these days, I feel tired easily and faint easily as well. But I always find the time to type my stories :D Although I do take rest quite a lot lately xD See you next chapter!


	15. Stronger Than Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15! I made it! I decided to end my year with this :D  
> Thank you for everyone's comments, they're funny and entertaining to read XD Thank you for leaving kudos and marking my stories in your bookmark!  
> This is Madara's pov with a really small bit of Tobirama's pov in the middle. Enjoy!

[Madara had a habit of sneaking away when he was working outside the compound. The client at that time was another rich greedy merchant whose third daughter tried to seduce him with her glorious bosom and sweet words. He held back killing her and put her under a genjutsu instead. While the illusion entertained her, he went out to the forest near the Senju’s compound to the east of the village.

He didn’t set a meeting with the Senju heir this time because he wasn’t sure if Hashirama could sneak away around this season. His friend’s power was needed the most when the summer’s sun was scorching the land and everything it touched. Madara headed to the small stream that never failed to flow regardless of the season. That place was one of Hashirama’s favorite hideout.

The raven landed on one of the branches and blended in with the shadow. He swept the area with his Sharingan before continuing on. There were voices coming from the river, one of them belong to his idiotic best friend. And the other was of a young woman or a girl. Madara only knew two girls that were close to the Senju heir. One was Hashirama’s sister, and the other was his cousin. Both were equally deadly.

Madara moved with caution, he wasn’t informed in detail about both girls’ abilities thus he couldn’t risk getting caught by them. It was especially bad with Hashirama presented together with the girls. As he reached the end of the tree lines, he jumped up and blended with the leaves. He looked down and quickly founded Hashirama, with his goofy haircut and for whatever reason, only wearing his hakama while his shirt was forgone.

The Senju heir was smiling, chattering happily to the other person. Madara couldn’t guess the other’s identity, that person was covering their head with a green haori, probably belonged to Hashirama. The head bobbed several times, matching with the heir’s hand motions. Madara wondered if the other person wasn’t a Senju, or just simply not a ninja. He calculated his move for a second before he decided to use his Sharingan.

Reading his friend’s lips’ movement was easy, he didn’t even need to focus his eyes that much. ‘ _We should head back_ ’ and ’ _how is your head?_ ’, Hashirama said. The other person’s head moved and a frail, slim wrist appeared from under the haori and grabbed onto the clan heir’s sleeves. Hashirama frowned and grabbed that little hand tenderly, ‘y _ou’re still feverish_ ’ he said.

The other person shook his head, the movement made the haori slid down and Hashirama made a quick grab before it fell to the ground. Madara’s survival instinct rang when he saw that the other person had white hair. Senju Tobirama, Hashirama’s little sister. There wasn’t much he remembered about the girl, just that Izuna’s words about her. Dangerous, freakish, and cold. Quite a feat for twelve years old.

Izuna also mentioned that the girl might have been a sensor, seeing how she managed to avoid all of their ambushes and assassins from early ages. If that was true, Madara was in danger. However, Hashirama said she was feverish. Just in case, he focused his eyes on her. Hashirama moved and put the haori around her body, ‘ _let’s head back. Touka and Kyouka will bit off my head if they find out_ ’, he said.

The girl nodded, ‘ _Kyouka said we’re having fish tonight_ ’, she said. Hashirama laughed loudly, ‘ _so that’s why you insisted on foraging those mushrooms?_ ’, he grinned. Tobirama jutted out her lower lip after huffing, ‘ _Kyouka said we could have steamed mushrooms and fish if someone went to get them_ ’, she glared at her brother. The Senju heir moved her hair behind her ear and tilted his head, ‘ _but she didn’t mean you, Tobi_ ’.

The girl pouted and tugged on her brother’s sleeves, ‘ _don’t tell them, anija. You’re also an assistant to a crime, after all_ ’. Hashirama grinned and pulled Tobirama into a quick hug. When they separated, the Senju Princess looked a little red. ‘ _Anija, can you help with my training when I recover?_ ’ she tilted her head, almost looking like any other normal girl and not the dangerous kunoichi that Izuna said.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes, then he leaned closer to his sister, her hair blocking Madaara’s view. The Senju heir must have said something good because the Senju Princess’s face blossomed, and her lips quirked into a soft, unbelievably cute smile. He couldn’t believe his eyes. But the smile was still there even when Madara blinked. There was a flutter in his stomach, but he couldn’t care about it at that time.

Her smile wore off but there were sparkles in her eyes. Hashirama took the haori and raised it over her head, he murmured something to the girl before the haori bobbed. Tobirama walked past her brother with small almost wobbly steps, and as Madara’s eyes strayed back to Hashirama, he caught black eyes looking back at him. The Uchiha nodded slowly and went back to his mission.

He couldn’t tell Izuna or his father about what he saw. It became a secret between him and Hashirama. However, the fact that he recalled _her_ smile at nights when he should be resting, was a secret of his own. Hashirama didn’t need to know that Madara’s eyes would follow _her_ around on the battlefield. Senju Butsuma didn’t need to know that he followed her back home when she was wounded and low on chakra.

It was the start of a love story that no one needed to know.]

* * *

Madara knew Hashirama a lot more than Izuna or Hikaku. He knew the man’s nature and weaknesses. He learned about his friend’s abilities and potentials as much as Hashirama learned about his. They were friends, they were rivals, and they’re brothers. Family by law and duty. Madara had never doubted his friend, no matter whose blood was on their hands. It surprised him that it was Senju Rou’s words that changed their bonds.

He still believes the other man, and that’s why he asked Hashirama instead of lurking at his back. The Senju exhaled tiredly, then he looked up and smiled at him. “Of course I miss her, Madara. Tobirama and I were close, we only had each other after all,” Hashirama looked away, his eyes dropped but his smile stayed. “You know I love her so much, Madara,” his words were sweet like nectar, and sickening lies.

Hashirama’s answer was a textbook answer. Lies that every child was taught to say at the beginning of their life as shinobi. Madara gritted his teeth, he was offended that the other thought he could sway him with such pathetic words. He took several controlled breaths, fully aware of the Senju’s eyes on him. “Drop the act, Hashirama. I’m not a rookie or a Saint, I won’t accept lies as answers. Not this time,” Madara crossed his arms.

Hashirama’s smile became strained and flickered of emotions jumped around his eyes. “What do you want me to say, Madara? What good will the truth do? Everything was fine the way it was, and everything will be fine the way it is,” the Senju sighed, some of the tension left his body. “What will you do with the truth, Madara? If it endangers our dream, do you still wish to hear it?” the Senju frowned, his stance relaxed as if he was burnt off.

Many things were off with the Senju clan head. But Madara must prioritize his wife first, then he could find out what happened behind Hashirama. “After this mission is over, I will go back to my wife. She will ask me about the mission and her brother. What do you want me to tell her when she asks me? You want me to lie to her that you were curious and worried about her?” he scoffed and shook his head.

“Do you think I could tell her that you missed her when you never sent her a letter? When you never ask about her in all of our letters? Don’t make me the bad person here, Hashirama,” Madara narrowed his eyes, he couldn’t decide between anger and disappointment. “The moment I accepted Tobirama into my clan, she is my responsibility. She is my wife, _my family_ , do you even—,” he cut himself off, unable to continue. 

Memories of Tobirama’s eyes losing a bit of that spark, when she saw once again, that Hashirama’s letters didn’t mention her. The little emotions in her face when Madara and Izuna bickered about little things as if she was remembering something. Her frustrated growl when she couldn’t decide on the letter that was addressed to her brother. Madara wanted to erase that dark, gloomy feeling from her. He only wanted her to smile.

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you. However, she _is_ your sister, regardless of her whereabouts and duties. If you’re angry about something, talk it out with her, Hashirama. If you don’t know what to write to her, just tell her your feelings. It could be nonsense like your breakfast, or what the children talked with you. Anything is fine, just, talk to her, as her brother,” Madara closed his eyes and pinched his temple.

He looked up with a scowl when he heard Hashirama snorted. _What was so funny?_ The Uchiha held back a growl when the other man shook his head, his lips quirked into a crooked and twisted smile. “Then, should I tell her my feelings then, Madara?” Hashirama was smirking, sneering not at him. But at a shadow inside his own head, at something that Madara couldn’t see nor touch.

“Should I tell her, how glad I was when she left our compound? Tell her that I’m so proud of myself for selling my sister to your clan, Madara?” Hashirama looked up, there was a smile on his face, so twisted and full of pain. The Uchiha flinched and looked away, he can’t erase his sin nor the guilt. It was there, eating both of them from the inside. “Would it suffice if I tell her that father—!” he stopped.

Madara looked back at him, “what?”

The Senju took a deep breath before he shook his head. “I miss her, you know. Every morning her absence was heavy and every night, remembering Tobirama’s sacrifice was my reason for waking up to a new day. I missed her, Madara,” his shoulder shivered, and Madara’s heart made a small jump into a hole that he didn’t know was there. The Uchiha reached out his hand, a small gesture he hoped could comfort his friend.

“But Tobirama is not my sister anymore,” that sentence stopped him. Words that he never imagined he would hear from Hashirama’s mouth. Madara’s hand stilled, his eyes went wide, and his mind was empty, failed to comprehend his friend’s words.

“Hashi…rama?”

Said man tilted his head, his small but wry smile stabbing the Uchiha’s heart that he held dearly for his wife. “It’s really hard for me, but I must let her go. It’s for the best, Madara. It’s not your fault, really,” Hashirama laughed slightly, waving his hand over the air. “Regardless of who was chosen as her husband, it was decided by the clan that she couldn’t return to the clan once she left,” the Senju shrugged as if it was a funny story.

Madara opened his mouth, but not a sound left his throat. He didn’t know how he looked like, but the other man’s smile became wider, and faker. “I’m glad you asked for her, my friend. It was really hard to find someone who would willingly marry her, you see. It’s not a wonder, knowing her reputation. Still, I was surprised that you volunteered to marry Tobirama. It must be hard for you, to sleep together with a monster—,”

If anger was a color, it would be red. Red like the blood of his family, of his enemies, and of Hashirama’s blood. With a constricted scream, Madara pulled on Hashirama’s collar and pushed his anger to the Senju. The brother of his wife, the woman that held Madara’s heart, mind, and body. Her soft, fragile smile returned to his mind and her voice, so tender yet strong, rang clear in his ears.

_“Madara-sama.”_

**“Hashirama!!”**

* * *

“Thinking about something? Maybe, someone?” Kyouka smirked, her fingers continued to spin the thread connected to her cousin’s hands. Tobirama stopped her fingers and looked up. “Did your _dear_ husband write something juicy? A romantic poem to help you sleep, or maybe a mountain of lovely words for his darling wife?” the Senju giggled, perfectly ignoring the glare send her way.

The white-haired huffed and went back to the fabric on her hands. Father complimented her handiwork, said the Uchiha symbol that she sewn was perfect without a single stray thread. She knew that he was biased, Tobirama was his first daughter-in-law so he was spoiling her as much as he could. She knew she shouldn’t indulge herself like this, it would just hurt her too much when everything was over.

But she had always wanted a father like Tajima. She wanted a younger brother like Izuna. She wanted to let herself go and become happier, more than she deserved it. And it was all Madara’s fault. It was his fault that Tobirama started wanting things for herself again. A village, a clan, a family, a _husband_. With a growl, she pushed the haori aside and stood with a determined gaze.

“Yae, Sae, let’s spar!”

* * *

Madara pushed Hashirama down, still holding his collar tightly. There was so much anger inside his heart, boiling his blood and fueling his action. “Tobirama is your sister! Didn’t you say your dream was for your sister and brothers?! Didn’t you say that you would protect her with everything you had?!” he pushed the other down on the tatami and straddled his chest. There was nothing but anger in him.

Hashirama’s fingers caught his wrist and he tried to push back. “Madara, stop this—!” the Senju plead, his face twisted to pain. And unlike the Uchiha, he still remembered where they were. Their clients could walk in anytime, it wouldn’t be good if they were caught conflicting against each other. Reluctantly, Hashirama caught Madara’s elbow and pulled the man until he crashed on the tatami.

“Madara, listen—,”

The Uchiha quickly recovered and glared at the other man. “I’m not listening to more nonsense! If you continue badmouthing my wife, I will break your nose!” he growled before leaping at the Senju again. Hashirama evaded swiftly, he rolled to the side and jumped to his feet. There was a voice from the other side of the door, and the Senju panicked when it slid open, revealing Izuna glaring at them.

“Hey, I don’t know what’s going on, but tone it down!!” the young Uchiha scolded them, then he closed the door with a low mumbled under his breath. Izuna left them with light steps, probably back to protecting the young master. Hashirama let out a sigh and glanced at the Uchiha clan head. Some of the tension had left Madara’s body. At least the feral glare was gone, replaced by calm yet cold eyes.

“Izuna is a good brother,” the Senju suddenly said. The Uchiha didn’t spare a look at him, but it didn’t matter. “I don’t know what your brother had been doing while growing up, but Izuna, I could tell he is a good kid. He loves his family and clan, he had a good upbringing,” Hashirama laughed softly. “I don’t know where I went wrong with Tobirama. She was just, so different from back before,” he closed his eyes.

“She was the first daughter, my younger sister and Itama and Kawarama’s big sister. But somehow, she wasn’t just ours,” Hashirama chuckled darkly. Madara looked at him and frowned, sensing something different from his friend. Honesty and resignation. “ _If you don’t kill that man, your sister will do it_. _If you don’t kill that child, your sister will be punished_. _If you don’t do this, Tobirama will do it_ ,” the Senju waved his hand.

“It’s always—they always used Tobirama. She was born as my sister, but they made her into a tool against me!” Hashirama gritted his teeth, his fingers formed into beast’s claws. Madara held his breath, he knew this Hashirama. He saw it when Hashirama talked about his uncles. Full of hatred and murder intent. “Even Butsuma! He was Tobirama’s father, but he—!” the Senju closed his mouth but there was a raging storm in his eyes.

“He was the one that allowed them to use Tobirama against me. And I—” a sob escaped his mouth, then tears polled in his eyes. “I’m so tired, Madara,” Hashirama gasped out. The Uchiha took a deep breath and opened his hands. He approached his friend and touched his shoulders gently, guiding the Senju to the safety of their bonds. The first tear fell down Hashirama’s cheek.

“I can’t sleep because I kept thinking that they will take Tobirama somewhere where I can’t find her. I worried about what she ate and drank because I can’t stop thinking that they will poison her. Not enough to kill her, but just to torture Tobirama. Our uncles kept threatening me with her marriage, that they will send her to the cruelest man. That they will send her to marry someone who would hurt her,” Hashirama cried, unable to stop.

Madara gritted his teeth, he will kill those men. He will hurt them for trying to hurt his wife. He will hurt them for hurting his friend like this. Hashirama sobbed again, “I wanted them to stop. I tried—.” The Senju pushed himself off from Madara’s arms and looked up to the Uchiha. His eyes spoke of nothing but honesty. “When father died, the Hatake lord sends me a letter, asking for Tobirama,” he whispered, perhaps it was a secret.

“And I thought if **I** send Tobirama away, if **I** marry her to someone that **I** choose, they can’t use her anymore. Then you asked for her. Madara, you don’t know how happy I was,” Hashirama shook his head softly, his lips quirked into a small smile. “I complied with everything your clan demanded and then, they were all so quiet, no one dared to question the wedding,” then Hashirama nodded to himself.

Madara ran his hand down the side of his face, Hashirama’s story wasn’t new. It was a repeated and simplified version of what he had told the Uchiha over the years. And just like before, he felt like killing someone every time he heard it. “You did it, Hashirama. You protected your sister from them. You can stop pushing her away, you can tell her everything now,” it should be that easy. And yet, Madara knew it wasn’t.

Hashirama rubbed his nose and shook his head, “you don’t know Tobirama at all, Madara. I don’t know how she was like in your compound, but she isn’t Izuna or Kyouka. My sister was a monster, created by Butsuma and those disgusting warmongers. She—,”

Madara growled and grabbed his collar again, “I told you to stop badmouthing her!”

The Senju grabbed his hands and nodded slowly, “listen, Madara. You were the one who asked for her, and I was the one who gave her to your clan. I can’t say that I completely understand your reason. However, I can’t pretend to be happy about your wedding.” He pushed Madara back gently, “I admit I wasn’t a good brother to her, but Tobirama wasn’t a good sister either.”

The Uchiha backed away, his emotions conflicted between flipping off his friend and listening to his words. He doesn’t want to stand between the siblings, but if he wanted to make Tobirama happy, Madara must find a way to reconnect the two. But it’s really hard for him to listen to the other man speaking of his wife like that. Even when Madara and Izuna bickered, they would never degrade each other.

Hashirama glanced at the door, then back to his friend. The two stared at each other silently, until Madara decided that he must try anyway. For Tobirama. “It’s still not too late to fix it, Hashirama. Just talk to her, I will help you,” he opened his arms, showing his sincerity to the other man. He remembered his wife, crouching to children’s level and talked to them patiently, without an ounce of annoyance in her eyes.

They’re all murderers, their hands were soaked with the blood of those they killed. Their feet were drenched in the tears of those who were left behind. If Tobirama was a monster for being a shinobi in this world, then Madara and Hashirama were the puppet masters. Their hands were dirtier than anyone, Hashirama had no right to judge his sister after everything they did.

“Now I am the Senju clan head, I will not allow anyone to control me anymore. If Tobirama finds out what I did for her, will you believe it if I say that she will use that against me?” Hashirama tilted his head, his voice was heavy with emotions and desperation. Madara narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to refute the Senju’s word. But the other man raised his hand and then fisted his palm.

“Tobirama _is_ someone who would do anything and use everything to gain what she wanted. You remembered that she sabotaged Izuna’s mission, right? That’s her, Madara. She could even use my feelings to control me, Tobirama is not—,” Hashirama gulped, he looked down to his feet and sighed. “She is my sister, and yet, she was the one that controlled me the most,” he shuddered and closed his eyes.

Madara shook his head angrily, “Tobirama loves you!” he hissed. “Did you think she married me for herself? It was for you, Hashirama!” he wasn’t a fool that dared to think that Tobirama agreed to marry him because she felt something, anything for him. But even that was fine because Tobirama is his now. They have time to learn about each other, he has time to make her accept him.

Instead of being touched, or happy like Madara expected, Hashirama let out a long-suffering sigh. “Who knows what she was thinking?” the Senju shrugged, then he smiled softly at him. “I’m not sure if I should be happy that you’re defending Tobirama, or worried that she is deceiving you like this. But you won’t believe me anyway. It’s easier for you to learn about her by yourself, perhaps?” Hashirama chuckled.

Madara gritted his teeth, his nails digging into his skin. He can’t believe what he heard. Hashirama was his friend, the one who hold the same dream as him. A world without war, peace for their families, freedom for the children, and happiness for their siblings. “Maybe, you will see what I missed. Maybe you will know where I went wrong with her,” with a small sigh, Hashirama walked past him.

Where did they go wrong? Where did Hashirama that he knew disappeared to? The one that tenderly holds Tobirama’s hands and smiled softly at her. The older brother that she sacrificed her life for? Madara took a deep breath, then he turned around. The world moved slowly as he turned his Sharingan to look at Senju Hashirama’s back. “How could you let her go like this?” he asked, tears held back only by will.

Hashirama stopped but didn’t turn to him, “because she doesn’t love. That’s where you were wrong, Madara. Tobirama doesn’t love me, she doesn’t love herself or anyone. Putting the blame on my father was easy, but it didn’t change anything. Tobirama is too far for me, I can no longer save her. My love couldn’t reach her anymore.” A tear dropped down his cheek, slowly falling onto the tatami and etched into Madara’s eyes.

With a shaky breath, the Senju continued, “and it will happen to you too, Madara. And it will hurt, it will leave you with a hole in your heart, and there is nothing you could do.” The Uchiha saw him clutched the sides of his hakama tightly, Hashirama’s knuckles turning white. “Madara, if you—,” he hiccupped, then shook his head, “if you fall for Tobirama, you cannot let her know.”

Madara bit his lower lips and his shoulders trembled with anger, disappointment, sadness, and pain. “She will use your love against you, and she—,” he couldn’t let the other continue. The Uchiha clan head’s chakra roared in warning, demanding the other man to stop, and just stop. He watched Hashirama’s body flinched, but he still didn’t turn around.

“I heard enough,” Madara said, his voice was heavy, dripping with anger. “You no longer held the right to speak about her. _You_ didn’t let her go. _You_ threw her away. Now Tobirama is mine. She is my wife, Izuna’s sister, my father’s daughter, the matriarch of the Uchiha, and soon, mother to our children. And you!” he pointed his gloved finger at Hashirama, teeth bared like a beast.

“You’re my friend, my ally. The one who held the same dream as I do. But you’re no longer her family, Tobirama is no longer a Senju! From now on, you have no power or say over her. You, Senju Hashirama,” his dear wife will be saddened. She will be angry at Madara for doing this. She will weep for her brother who no longer has any love for her. “Are nothing but a piece of shit.”

* * *

When Madara asked her if Hashirama will be fine without her, it took Tobirama a whole night to answer. “ _Anija could anything if he put his mind to it. However, his thought tends to stray and lost inside his brain. He needed someone like Touka and me to keep him on the right path_ ,” she answered after hours of thinking. Then Madara asked if she was afraid of losing him to his ideals or was she supportive of it.

“ _I cannot lose anija,_ ” she answered confidently. “ _Anija will never let my hand go, we only had each other after all. I will always forgive him, as he will always forgive me. Be it his dream or the future, nothing could come between us. Especially now that I’m married to you, his best friend._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone shall read this chapter at different times and dates, allow me to congratulate all of us for passing 2020 first. It was a bumpy journey since January, and who knows what the future has for us. We are all celebrating the start of 2021 differently, but I believe our prayers are the same.   
>  CORONA BE GONE!!  
>  HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
> See you next chapter! XD


End file.
